Black And White
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Discontinued. Dead story.
1. Because Of You

**So here's another story from me, and this time, it's RokuShi! XD Awesomeness to everyone who likes this couple. *Stares down RokuShi lovers* I see you all.**

* * *

He was the one that saved me that night.

My name is Xion Stoner. I was fifteen when I tried to kill myself. Why? I messed up everything I touched. I was always in the way.

My mother hated me. A lot. All I ever wanted to do was die. No, it's not what you think. I'm not a cutter, and no, I don't do drugs. Unless you count over the counter dieting pills as such. I don't, though. Just so you know, the doctors call me anorexic and bulimic. I don't think of myself as such, because I am fat, and I am ugly. So why would they lie if I was telling the truth?

That night, though. I had had enough of everything in life. My mother kept yelling at me, and she kept telling me I was fat. At least she accepted the truth about me. She was the one that caused me to believe I was fat, because I used to be a pageant girl. When I was thirteen, I started losing the pageants. I used to think that it was because more girls kept entering along with me and they were much prettier and smarter than me. Then my mother explained to me it was because I was fat. At first, I thought she might have been joking with me, or maybe she was just angry with me for losing. I only weighed one hundred pounds at that time, so wasn't that normal for my age?

No, I had been completely wrong about that. So, I started starving myself. Sometimes I would eat my meals, but then I would get on the exercise bike and work out for a while, at least an hour each night. Other times I would make myself throw up, or I would steal my mother's dieting pills. I didn't weigh a hundred pounds anymore, I weighed even less. I was barely pushing the scale at ninety, and ninety five soaking wet. Why was that so wrong?

Back to that night. I had been sitting in my room, sitting on my bed. I was trying to tune out the sound of my mother outside my door, but each time I would stuff my face under the pillow or put in ear plugs, she would get louder. It was almost as if she knew that I was trying to get her to leave me alone, and she couldn't get that through her thick head.

I pushed the hair off my face and squeezed my eyes shut. How far of a jump would it be from my window to the ground?

I considered it. I stood up off my bed and walked over to the window. If I jumped, it defiantly wouldn't kill me unless I landed wrong. So, I grabbed the small vile of dieting pills out of the drawer on my bedside table and shoved them into the pocket of my black hoodie. I flipped my hood over my head and opened the window. I could still hear my mother screaming outside my door, and it was starting to anger me. How far of a jump was it again? I swung one leg over the sill and flipped the other over, then after I debated with myself, I jumped.

Sadly, I landed on my feet. I was hoping, somehow, the fall would breaking both my legs or something and I would die after that. Well, I was still alive.

I bolted from the house, tears starting to work there way down my face. The hood fell off my head as I ran, and I didn't bother pulling it back up. Not yet. Not until I came to a stop somewhere far away from my house.

I stopped in front of an old dinner and found myself in the newer part of town. This was one of the worse part of town, drug deals, murders, whores crawling in the street. I'd been here to many times before, because some of my friends live in this part. I know for sure I could probably point out to you Riku's house. It was really an apartment, but whatever. I pulled my hood back over my pitch black hair and wiped my fingers across my forehead. I had actually run a long way.

I pulled the pill bottle out of my pocket and opened it. I started swallowing them, one by one, until I heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

I looked toward the alley I had just passed, but I had barely noticed it. It was dimly lit, but I could make out someone standing there. He came out of the shadows and made himself clear to me. This boy had spikey, honey blonde hair that fell across his forehead and into his eyes. His skin was pale, almost as snow white as mine, and he had to be slightly taller than me.

"Roxas?" I asked, shoving the pills back into my pocket. Roxas McCartney was the skater boy at Twilight Town Private who seemed to get all the girls. There was the wild rumor going around about him, that he was suicidal or something. I'd never seen his arms so I couldn't tell if he was cutting himself, and I didn't see any self injuries anywhere on his body, ever. We had been in gym and art class together, and in chorus. He was a really good singer, better than me and everybody else in the class. Almost everyone seemed to love the kid, but I had never really talked to him. At least, I'd never carried a full conversation with him.

"Yeah, that's me," he walked closer to me. "What do you have in your pocket?"

"Nothing," I snapped, taking a few steps away from him.

"Yes you do," he said, reaching over and pulling the pills out of my hoodie. He looked them over a few times, before looking back up at me with a suspicious look. "What, are you trying to kill yourself or something?"

I immediately shook my head in defense, but that made it obvious I was lying. Roxas rolled his eyes and opened the pill bottle, then poured them out in the filthy street.

"Hey!" I shouted, looking down at the white pills on the ground. "What was that about?"

"That's stupid. You don't need dieting pills," he said, running a hand over his spikes. "How much do you even weigh now? Like, maybe, a hundred pounds?"

Ouch. That hurt. "Ninety."

"Even worse."

"How is that worse?" I asked, holding my hands out to the sides. "I'm getting skinnier!"

Roxas scoffed. "Oh, wow. What, are you anorexic or something?"

I opened my mouth to lie, or look for some defense, but I couldn't. Instead, I looked down at the ground and put my hands in my pockets. "That's none of your concern."

Roxas looked down and stepped on one of the pills. "One of those girl's who looks in the mirror and sees a cow or something?"

I took my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"Well, it was my life science project when we had to pick a disease to study," he shrugged as if it was nothing and pulled something out of his pocket. I glanced up and saw he was holding cigarettes and a lighter. "Want one?"

I quickly shook my head. "You're a smoker?"

"Only when I really need it," he pointed out. "You'd never seen me at school. They would probably execute me or something," he looked up at me and must of seen the horrified look on my face, because he smiled. "I'm kidding."

He smiled. I had never really seen him smile. If he did smile, it was either a arrogant smirk, or one of his cocky smiles that he always gave to his current girlfriend in the hallway.

In return, I smiled and said, "Can I try one?"

Roxas looked at me, almost unsure. "I was kidding the first time-"

"Well, I'm not," I said. He raised an eyebrow and handed me one. I reached over for the lighter and found that I had no idea how to work it. Roxas chuckled and held it to the tip of the cigarette. Once it was lit, a nasty taste filled my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I pulled the cigarette out and started coughing.

"First time?" Roxas asked, and I nodded. "I shouldn't have given you one in the first place. They can get addicting if you have to many."

"How many…do you smoke each day?" I asked in between coughs.

"I told you, I only smoke when I'm stressed."

"You were stressed?" I looked up at him after I was able to stop coughing. "What about?"

"Oh," he sighed and put the cigarette in his mouth again, then took a long drag before answering me. "Mom and Dad were fighting at home, and I just broke up with Olette this morning."

"I heard about that. She came over and sat at our lunch table today." Yes, I did remember. She had slammed her tray down across from me and started crying. Then she complained to use about everything little thing in her life. It was really pathetic, so I just pulled out my Ipod and listened to it, then nodded along with everything she said, even though I couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"I saw that. I didn't bother to do anything," he looked down at the cigarette, then to me, then he bent down and put out his cigarette on the ground.

"Why not?" I through my cigarette onto the ground and coughed.

"She's such a cry baby. Besides, I caught her making out with my cousin yesterday."

"Which one?" Roxas had a huge family. Sometimes it was hard to tell which one he was talking about until he actually named them. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Sora," he murmured. "I don't know why though."

"Does Kairi know?"

"Doubt it," Roxas said, sighing again. "And if she does, she'll forgive him for everything because he'll probably say it was Olette that kissed him and not him that kissed her."

"Hmm. That's kinda confusing," I pointed out.

He seemed to consider it. "Yes, yes it is. And that's why Kairi will forgive him."

I giggled. "I understand that."

Roxas looked down at his phone. "Hey, it's really late. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Is that code for something that means you need to get home?"

"No, really. It's almost midnight. Your parents must be worried about you by know."

"Nah. They won't be. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I go back there they're going to beat me."

"Why?" Roxas asked, as if he couldn't believe that. "I thought you had a really good life."

"Ha! That's funny," I was literally laughing. It was almost as if he had told me a really funny joke. "My mother hates me. She calls me fat. And as for my father…well, he just doesn't give a crap about me."

"Oh," I looked over and saw the color had drained from Roxas's face. "I thought…never mind. I was wrong. Sorry, I guess I just assumed-"

"It's fine," I reassured. "People over estimate me all the time. They think I'm one of those girl's who dress up in really fancy dresses and play with my hair every minute of the day and enjoys it. Well, I hate dresses, and I take care of my hair as much as any other girl at school. Don't worry, people have made worse assumptions. I guess I'm going to have to sleep in the street tonight."

"Well, we have a guest bedroom. You could, um, if you want to, you could sleep there."

I looked up at Roxas and saw his face had color to it now, a lot of color. He was bright red. I giggled again.

"If you don't mind…" I said after thinking over it for a while. It wasn't like I was going to be able to go back into the house without my Mom screaming at me again, and if I slept out on the street, I was probably going to get robbed, or worse, raped or killed. Maybe both.

"I don't mind." Roxas told me. "And I know my mom won't."

"Is it just you and your mom and dad?" I asked as we started to walk.

"No. We have my step sister Namine too, but she has a room of her own."

"Do you have an actual house, or…where exactly do you live?" I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and stared at my bony fingers.

"We have an apartment, but it's one of the more nicer ones in town, if you ask me," he looked at my clothes. "You look like you came from this part of town yourself."

"Oh, I just threw some stuff on after I got home from school." I said, shrugging.

"I understand how that is," he said smirking. "Anyway, it's just right around the corner."

I took that as 'be quiet until we get there'. So I shut my mouth and focused on looking at the ground. Soon, Roxas led me to a build that was painted brown and very large. It had to at least have ten floors or so. He led me to the ninth floor and opened the door closest to the elevator.

"Well, this is it," he said, before letting me inside.

"Okay," I replied, as if we were going on some journey or something.

Roxas opened the door fully and we walked inside. Everything looked nice and organized, which was good. Most of the furniture was either brown or black, so there wasn't much color.

On the couch was a girl around my age and my height. She had long, blonde hair that hung in her face in some places. She had bright blue eyes and white skin, and was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and faded blue jeans. She was watching the tv quietly. Roxas walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder, causing her to scream. She turned around quickly with fear, but when she saw Roxas, she relaxed and started making motions with her hands.

"What's she doing?" I asked curiously, walking and taking a seat in the chair that was angled next to the tv.

"Sign language," Roxas explained, looking back at her and making more motions with his own hands. "She's deaf and mute."

The girl looked back over at me and nodded solemnly. She stuck out a hand toward me and smiled. I reached over and shook her hand. After I let go she motioned toward Roxas, who shook his head.

"What'd she say?" I tilted my head.

"She asked if you knew sign language. I told her I didn't know."

The girl reached over for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. She then handed it to me to read.

_Do you? _I read in shaky hand writing. I held out my hand for the pen and she handed it to me.

_I don't. _I handed the paper and pen back to her. She read over it, then wrote more and tossed it toward me.

_Oh. That's okay. My name is Namine Snow. How about you?_

_My name is Xion Stoner. I'll be staying here for the night, I guess. _

"Alright," Roxas interrupted us by putting a hand on Namine's shoulder, making her shriek again. She looked back and slapped the top of his head. "Okay! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you," Roxas told her, signing as he did. He motioned more, then Namine sighed a very small sigh and wrote some more.

_I'm sorry. Roxas says it's time for me to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose._

I nodded to her and she stood up and walked over to one of the doors. She shut it, well, slammed it, but I'm sure she didn't mean to.

"Was she born that way?" I asked, slinging my arm over the chair and turning toward him.

"Yeah, she was," Roxas said sheepishly. "We'd better get to bed. I'll show you where the guest bedroom is."

I followed him to the end of the hallway and he opened a door for me. There was a queen sized bed in the corner of the room, a dresser, and a fern in the corner. Roxas told me that for the night I could borrow one of Namine's nightgowns for the night, and so I did. After that, he left me alone and said goodnight. I changed out of my black clothes and into Namine's small, white nightgown. I crawled into the warm, comfortable bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I swear, there will be more RokuShi to come, don't you worry about that. Drama will come, and so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**- Silver Dawn**


	2. Broken

My dream that night quickly turns into a nightmare. I was standing at the train station with my older sister, Aqua. I was only seven at the time, dressed in my blue and purple dress. I tugged on her arm, begging her not to go, but she gently pried my grip away and held my arms at my sides. She bent down and smiled to me, then hugged me tightly.

"Come back?" I asked quietly and innocently, the innocence only a child could pull off.

Aqua sighed and pulled away from me. "I'll try my best to come back."

"Don't try, you have to promise me!" I pulled on her cameo colored clothes and held her fingers in a death lock.

She smiled again and reached behind her neck. She unclasped her necklace, a silver thing that had a key at the end of it, and hooked it around my neck, "There's my promise to you. I'll do my best to come back unharmed. You wear this everyday until I do, alright?"

I looked down at the silver necklace in awe, then looked back to her face and nodded, "I'll wear it everyday until I see you again! I promise Aqua!"

Aqua stood up and waved one last time to me, before stepping onto the train. She was going to serve in the army, fighting in the war against people that called themselves _The Heartless. _She was engaged, too, to a man named Terra Dohring.

We never saw her again. She died two weeks after she went into the army. She was shot to death.

That's where my next nightmare takes me, to the battlefield where she was killed. I can see her, poised with a gun, pointed toward a older man with long, white hair. She tried to shoot him, but nothing came out of the gun. She had already used all of her bullets, and she didn't have anymore. The man with white hair aimed his gun toward her and started firing. One bullet went through her neck, another her heart, and the last one hit her in the stomach. Once he was done firing, she fell to the ground, dead. Unmoving.

I remember that day when a man came to our house and handed my mother a letter. She couldn't stop crying afterwards, and she wouldn't-no, I guess she couldn't, tell me what had happened. She must have been to emotionally broken to say anything to me. But, I had found the letter, and I had to read it over a few times before the realization came through my head; Aqua wasn't coming back. Ever.

"Xion? Xion!"

I jerked up in bed and found that Roxas was sitting on the very edge of my bed, "What happened?"

"Um…you were screaming. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh my god." I laid back down on my bed and covered my face with my hands, "I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, well, no. Not really. I was already awake, I guess, but I was trying to go back to sleep," he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the phone he had in his hands, "Yeah. I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep tonight." Roxas looked over at me and smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to run my fingers through my mess of hair. I was really going to need to brush through my hair and everything. Shit, I didn't even have my uniform with me. I had nothing here!

"It's five thirty."

I sighed and stood up, "I gotta get home. I don't have anything here to do, and I need my clothes."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and stretched his arms out above his head, "Are you sure? I mean, you could just skip school today and hang out here."

I shook my head, "No way. My mom would kill me if I ditched school."

He shrugged and stood up along with me, "Okay. Fine. You need a ride or anything?"

"No. I'm fine." I insisted, shooing his from the room, "Now, I need to dress into my clothes from yesterday and head out. You just get ready for school and I'll see you there."

Roxas laughed, "Alright. Fine with me. See you at school!"

I nodded and shut the door in his face. I quickly undressed from Namine's white gown and changed back into my black clothes. I flipped my hood over my head so no one could see my horrible hair and ran out of the apartment. I didn't see Roxas on my way out, so he must have been getting ready for school already. I know it didn't start until seven thirty five, but it would take me about fifteen or twenty minutes to get home, twenty to shower and five to get dressed, and then my mother might be up and she could drive me to school. If not, I could always call Sora and Vanitas and have them come and get me…

I ran through the streets and soon slowed my pace as I came to my house. I checked my watch. Yup, it had taken me ten minutes to get here running. Great.

I opened the front door and walked quietly into the house. The lights were completely off, and my guess was that my mom thought I was still in my room because my door was locked. She must have given up screaming at me later in the night. I walked up the stairs and walked to my room. I pulled my key out of my pocket, I always kept it in my hoodie, and opened the door. Everything inside was the same as it was yesterday night.

I grabbed my school uniform and brush, then walked into the bathroom right across the hallway. I changed out of my clothes and waited for the water to get warm enough, then I got into the shower. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and armpits, then turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my skinny body and stepped out. I drying my skinny body, then slipped into the uniform. It consisted of a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, a blue and white plaid skirt that went down to the middle of the theighs, and black or navy blue knee high socks. I chose black that day. After that, I brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth, then applied my makeup. I put on black eye shadow and black eyeliner, but nothing more.

After I slipped on my shoes, I walked to my mother and father's bedroom. They were both asleep, and I knew if I woke one of them up I would get slapped, so I forgot about that and grabbed my cell phone out of my school bag. I dialed Vanitas's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Who is this and why are you waking me up?"

"Nice to hear you too, Sunshine." I said sarcastically, "I need a ride to school. Can you and Sora come to get me?"

He groaned into the phone. "Does that mean I have to get out of bed?"

"Yes, I don't think you can drive a car when you're in bed."

Vanitas groaned again, and it was obvious he was planning to skip school today, "Can't you just…is there anyone else you can call to get you?"

I considered this, "Well…there is Roxas…"

"Wait, when did you start hanging out with my cousin?" he asked, fully awake now.

"Last night. I um…spent the night at his house."

"You what?"

"Hey, I snuck out of my house and went into the city, then I met up with him and he offered me a place to stay."

Vanitas was silent for a moment, before answering me, "You are messed up. Alright, I'll call him and ask if he'll take you."

"Why don't you just give me his number and I'll call him?"

"That sounds better. It's 867-5309. 513's the area code," Vanitas sighed, "Tell the teacher's I'm sick today and can't come to school."

"Alright," I sighed, hanging up and letting him sleep. I dialed Roxas's number and again held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Who is this? You sound familiar."

"It's Xion, from last night." Wow, that sounded wrong. Like, really wrong.

None the less, Roxas chuckled, "Hey there. What is it you need?"

"Um…if you don't mind…I can't wake my parents. Can you come and get me?"

"Oh, sure. Where do you live?"

"I live on the first house before the park. It's brown."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Be waiting outside."

"I will be. And thanks for this."

"Hey, no problem See you then."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag, then walked outside and sat down on the porch steps. I started playing Angry Birds on my phone, finding I still wasn't about to get past the level I was on. I tried about five or six times to kill all the little green pigs on the level, but I just couldn't do it. Soon, I gave up, and at a good time too, because Roxas pulled up, on a motorcycle.

I walked up to him, hoisting my bag over my shoulder. "Oh my god…"

"Never ridden one before?" he asked.

"Never have…" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, maybe you should try," he suggested, holding the bike steady.

"And you're allowed to drive this?" I said, straddling the motorcycle by swinging my other leg to the other side of the motorcycle. I tightened my grasp around his waist so I wouldn't fall. "Do you have a license?"

"Well, I can drive it, yes, as for the license…" he looked back at me and smirked, "Technically, I do."

"O-okay…" I said, holding onto him tight as he started the motorcycle. "Wait, what does technically mean?"

Roxas held his smirk and started driving, "Don't worry, you're going to have a great time."

He took his feet off the ground and we started to ride.

* * *

**Roxas has a motorcycle. XD **

**And if anyone's wondering about the ages, here they are :**

**Xion - 15**

**Roxas - Just turned 16, same class as Xion, but two months older. **

**All of Xion's friends - Between the ages of 15 and 18. **

**All of Roxas's friends - Between the ages of 15 and 20**

**Namine - 15 ½**

**And wow, I've already got four reviews on the first chapter. I thought I was going to get…none. But anyway, I have stuff to say to you guys. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Lol, thanks. ^^**

**Riku Takamura : Yeah, poor girls. DX Well, all I have to say is that it'll end better than Schizophrenia did. **

**The Sapphire Rose : Thanks. ^^ Don't worry, there will be much more RokuShi to come!**

**Tifa Rokkuhato : Um…I think you have the wrong story hun. XD **


	3. Mysteries

I was relived when I made it to school alive. Roxas actually wasn't half bad at driving the motorcycle. He didn't have a helmet, which was my main concern. If he crashed, it would probably kill both of us. As soon as we got to school, Roxas parked the bike and helped me off.

"Have a good time?" he asked, smirking.

"I-I guess so," I answered, letting go of him as soon as I touched the ground, "It was…fun."

"Well, good." Roxas picked up his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He picked up his phone from his backpack pocket and unlocked it, then checked the time, "It's seven fifteen. Go hang out with your little friends. I'll see you in…do we have any classes together?"

"Hmm…" I thought through it for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, we do. Third and fifth. We have art together, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," he started walking away from me, then he looked back and waved, "See you in third."

I raised my hand weakly, then let it drop when he walked away. I walked away from the parking lot and into the lunch room. There were a few kids eating breakfast there, but none I knew. My friends usually hung out in the hallway next to the gym, because it seemed like no one went there but the kids that were getting ready for gym. That was it. The teachers didn't ever go back there. That was most likely why Vanitas picked the spot.

I walked back past the lunchroom and past the trophy case, then down the hallway. Already, I could see Sora and Kairi sitting on the floor, Riku standing up against the opposite wall that they were leaning against, and Axel was throwing a bouncy ball against the wall, then catching it again. He was obviously pretty bored. Today, Olette was standing close to the gym doors and playing with her phone.

"Xion!" Kairi called playfully. She waved to me, and I complied by raising my hand, then letting it drop limply back down by my side.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down on the floor close to Riku. "What been going on lately?"

"Not much," Axel answered, throwing the ball toward me. I caught it in my hand and turned it over a few times. "Olette here asked if she could come hang out with us from now on. That okay with you?"

I shrugged, "I'm okay with it."

"Everybody else already said it was okay," Olette spoke up hopefully, "Now we just need to know if Vanitas thought it was okay."

"He's home sick," I pointed out.

She nodded, "Sora told me that. That's okay," she looked back down at her phone and sighed, "Vanitas will be harder to convince than you guys, won't he? I hope he says yes…"

"So Xion," Sora said, wrapping his arm around Kairi's shoulders, "Vanitas said you spent the night at Roxas's last night. What exactly was it that you two did?"

"Nothing!" I insisted, my face turning red, "I just slept over. He offered me a place to stay for the night and I complied."

"Alright," Sora rolled his eyes, obviously thinking I was lying, "If you say so Xion. We'll believe you…for now."

Riku snickered, "It's okay to tell the truth Xion. What did you and Roxas do last night?"

"I'm serious!" I cried, hiding my face from them, "We didn't do anything! You can just ask him!"

Everyone broke into laughs and giggles. I kept my face hidden behind my backpack and let them have their laugh. It didn't matter.

My stomach growled. I hugged my knees to my chest and let my eyes go wide. The laughter stopped and when I looked up everyone was staring at me.

"Xion?" Riku asked, bending down next to me, "Are you okay? Hungry?"

I quickly shook my head, "N-no! I'm fine. Everything's fine," I smiled at them, but it must have only worked on the pageant judges. It didn't work on my friends. They knew me to well.

He shook his head and stood back up, "I'm going to get you something to eat from the cafeteria. You're not starving yourself on my watch," he walked away from me and down the hallway.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before Olette spoke to me, "Are you anorexic?"

"No!" I protested, "I'm not! I'm fat and ugly! I need to get skinnier, and Riku's going to ruin it for me!"

"You need to eat more," Sora told me, letting go of Kairi completely. "If you don't your body's going to stop working for good, and we're not going to be able to revive you or anything. You are killing yourself, you know."

"Am not," I crossed my arms and looked away, "I'm just not eating for a little while you I can get skinny like all the models out there."

"Are you kidding me," Sora muttered, irritated, "Look, Xion, you're beautiful. And you're one of the skinniest girls I've ever seen, and I'm not even kidding about that."

"Whatever," I snapped, then the school bell rang. I was glad that Riku hadn't made it back yet with food, "Time for school. See you guys in lunch!" I quickly gathered my stuff and walked, actually, sprinted, down the hallway. I made it to first period before Riku or Kairi could, so I sat in the very back. They usually sat in the front, so I could be safe right now.

I sat closest to the window, where I could see that it was still dark outside. I got everything out for the day; my pencil and pen, notebook, and the assignment from yesterday. Oh crap, I didn't finish it.

I looked around the room and spotted Fuu getting her stuff out. She was always one of the students who actually got their work done. I got up from my seat and walked over to her's.

"Hey, Fuu?"

She turned to me, her hair covering one of her eyes, "What?"

"Do you mind….if I copy off your homework?" I asked, trying to be innocent.

She stared at me for a moment, before sighing and handing me her paper, "Hurry."

I gently took her homework from her fingers and nodded, "Thank you Fuu," I looked up at the clock. I had five minutes before class started. God, I was starting to be happy that the school had a five minute warning bell. Usually I would be angry that I couldn't spent five more minutes with my friends. Right now, I was happy to get away from them. They weren't the ones who had to worry about my weight. It was my business and my business only.

I quickly scribbled down Fuu's answers onto my paper and then gave the paper back to her. She nodded to me in thanks and opened her binder. On one of the sides she had a picture. It was of her and…Roxas? It looked just like Roxas, but Roxas had just broken up with Olette yesterday. Was he already dating someone else, or was Fuu related to him?

In the picture there was Fuu, sitting with her arms crossed, her normal, emotionless expression worn on her face. The arms of a boy were wrapped around her, the one's of the Look Alike Roxas.

"Fuu?" I bent down next to the silver haired girl and stared at the picture.

She turned to me again. "Still here?"

"Is that Roxas?" I asked, pointing to the boy in the picture.

Fuu's face fell and the color drained from her skin. She quickly shook her head and pointed to him, replacing my finger, "Ventus."

"Ventus?" I asked, tilting my head. "He looks just like Roxas, doesn't he?" she slowly nodded and head, "Are they related?"

Fuu pressed her lips together and bowed her head, "Away. Please."

I took that as 'get away from me' but knowing Fuu, it could mean just about anything. I nodded to her and walked back to my seat just as the one minute bell was ringing. Everyone else was starting to walk into the classroom, and our teacher was outside trying to shoo everyone to class, but of course only a few people were listening. I saw Riku and Kairi walk in the room and I put my head down on the desk. Maybe if they didn't see my face, they wouldn't be able to know it was me.

"I can still see you," Riku whispered right in my ear, "You can't hide from someone when you're just sitting there. Should've hidden under the teacher's desk or something."

I looked up at him and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Oh…um…I wasn't hiding…"

"You were to," Riku complied, crossing his arms. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm making sure you eat something at lunch today."

"Whatever you say," I said, pushing the hair back from my eyes.

"Take a seat Mr. Gallagher," the teacher said, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder. He rolled his eyes and walked away from me. Our teacher, Braig, then walked away from my seat and went toward his desk. He went on for a while about punctuations and how it was very important to read for two periods. Yeah, we had two language arts periods, and mine were right next to each other. It kinda sucked, because I was in that class twice as long. Soon, though, math came, and I was happy to get out of there and go see Roxas. I quickly shoved everything back into my bag and ran for the math room. Once I got in there, I still had about three minutes before everyone had to be in the classroom, and apparently Roxas wasn't one of those kids who went immediately to class after getting all their stuff.

As soon as he got into the classroom, I waved to him. He smiled and waved back, then walked over to where I was sitting.

"Nice to see you again," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You too," I answered, even though I knew he was being sarcastic, "hey, I got a question for you."

"Sure," he pulled out his phone and checked the time, "You got a minute before the teacher comes in and gives you a detention for talking."

"Okay," I said, shrugging. I needed something to do after school anyway. "So…I was talking to Fuu, and I saw she had a picture of a boy who looked just like you. I tried to ask her about it, but she didn't want to answer me. All I got out of her was that the boy's name was Ventus. Is he related to you?"

Roxas stared at me for a moment, his eyes wide, before answering, "Yes…he's related to me. Or should I say he was."

"Was?" I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

He shook his head, "Look, this is a question for a different time. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner and…I'll tell you what happened."

I looked down at my nails, polished black from a few days ago. "Okay. That'll be fine. I'm sure my mother's cooking isn't going to improve anytime soon, so I guess I will. Do I need to dress up or anything?"

"Nope, just come as you are," he eyed my uniform, then he looked down at his, "Or…we'll both changed into normal clothes, then come as you are."

I laughed, "Alright, I will."

"And Xion, I'm going to make you eat," he sat down in his seat a few seats away from me and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You can try."

Soon after that, our teacher Aerith started talking to us. We took notes on how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide rational numbers and polynomials, then we tried it a few times, and got a sheet of homework. I finished it in class, so I wouldn't have to do it at home, or later in study hall. I wasn't in the mood for homework, but I needed to get it done. Believe it or not, I was excited to go to Roxas's. I needed to get out of the house.

Math seemed to fly by almost. I got out and went to my locker, put away my stuff, and made my way down to the lunchroom. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be there before I was, so they made me get a full lunch, a salad, apple, and fries. In fact, Riku almost had to force me to eat the fries, I mean, they were full of grease and trans fat. They made me eat the rest of everything, until the rest of the food was gone.

"See? It isn't that bad?" Riku said, patting my back.

I put a hand over my stomach, "I need to use the bathroom," I quickly stood from my chair, knocking it over, but I didn't bother to pick it up. I ran toward the bathroom and opened the door. I locked one of the stales, bent over, and shoved my finger down my throat. I soon started to vomit as I held my throat. I held the toilet seat steady as I settled down. I shut my eyes, gasping for breath.

I stood up and pulled the handle down on the toilet, then looked down. I saw black wisps of something thin laying on the floor. I reached up and touched my head, then brought my hand back down. Sure enough, my hair was falling out, piece by piece. There were only a few strands in my hand now, but I didn't understand. If getting skinny made you beautiful, then why was my hair falling out?

I shook my head. No one would notice. It wasn't like they were falling out in patches or falling out when I walked. I rinsed off my hands in the sink and then walked out. To my surprise, Fuu was waiting by the door.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She crossed her arms and raised the eyebrow I could see, "Sick?"

I quickly shook my head, "Oh, no! I'm okay."

"Threw up," she pointed out, raising a finger toward my body.

"It's fine," I answered, waving it off, "Everything's okay. How did you know I was in there?"

"Roxas saw," she said, messing with a loose strand on her purple jacket, "Sent to check."

"You were sent to check on me?" I asked, and she only nodded. I felt my face turning red. Did Roxas really care about me so much that he was going to send Fuu to check on me? Or was he just trying to make sure I didn't kill myself?

Probably both.

"It's fine Fuu. Tell him I'm fine," I smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Just tell Roxas I'm fine."

She nodded and walked away from me, her arms crossed and her expression again, emotionless. I walked back over to the table that I was sitting at. Everybody looked at me, for some reason concerned.

"You okay?" Kairi asked, scooting up to the table some more.

I nodded and wiped a hand across my mouth, "I'm fine. Um…do you have any gum?"

"Maybe…" Kairi said, after thinking for a while. She picked up her purse and opened it, then shuffled around for a moment, "Yeah. Do you want spearmint or peppermint?"

"Peppermint," I held out my hand and she gave it to me. I needed to cover up the fact my breath stunk. I quickly unwrapped the gum and put it into my mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riku asked, taking a bite of his apple.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "Since when did you guys worry so much about me?"

"When we were able to see your ribs through your shirt," Olette answered, moving her fork around her tray.

"You can't see my ribs through my shirt," I muttered.

"I bet you can," Sora muttered.

After that, I tried to quick talking as much. That kinda pissed me off. That was just rude. After we were done eating, we dumped our trays and went through the rest of the day Roxas and I hung out during art, since we had a free day. Chorus didn't meet that day, due to the teacher not being able to come and they weren't able to find a substitute.

When I got home, my mother and father were at work. I changed out of my uniform and slid into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t shirt with the members of Black Veil Brides on it, and some black slip on's. I redid my make up and walked out the door after I grabbed my phone. Roxas was expecting me soon, since he had dinner around four thirty instead of six or seven.

I hoped I didn't mess anything up tonight.

* * *

**Yay, longer chapter. **

**I finally got it done, after all of my distractions and such. ^^ **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Lol, it's not always safe. ^^**

**Key To Oblivion : Aw, thank you!**


	4. Can't You Leave Me Alone?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I completely forgot about this in the first chapter. If I owned it, the story line would be much darker. I also do not own any songs that I have put in this story.**

* * *

I walked down the streets of Twilight Town unharmed, thankfully. In fact, I think I did a pretty good job of fitting in there, more than I did the older, more sophisticated part of town I lived in. Soon, I got to the entrance of Roxas's apartment building. I entered through the plain looking doors and walked up the stairs to the ninth floor, taking breaks now and again. I knew I could have taken the elevator, but that would have been lazy, and this would probably take off the rest of the weight that I hadn't gotten rid of when I'd thrown up.

After I'd made it up to the ninth floor, I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I was pretty sure Roxas was in apartment 13 or 14. The nearest one I got to was fourteen, and when I tried to knock on the door some old lady screamed at me that she had a gun. So, I went down thirteen and when I knocked on that door, I heard someone scream back, "It's open!" So, I walked in. Roxas was at the stove, trying to cook something apparently, and Namine was drawing something in a sketchbook. The computer was on, and Evanescence was playing.

"You like them?" I asked, pointing to the computer screen.

Roxas looked back and me, then shrugged, "Yeah, they're pretty good. I put it on for Namine, though. She likes Amy Lee better than I do."

"Naminé can't hear," I pointed out.

"She can feel the vibrations. It gives her a feel on what they're saying and the point of the song."

"Oh." Now I just felt stupid, "Sorry."

"No big," Roxas reassured me, "People do that all the time. That's why I have it turned up so loudly."

I nodded and walked over behind Namine. She didn't bother to look up at me, probably because she didn't know I was there, but she kept drawing. She was really good at it too. She was drawing a picture of a girl with long black hair, but I couldn't tell much else because she was just using a black pencil.

I didn't want to bother her, so I just stood back up and walked over to the stove with Roxas, "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti," he muttered, "I'm not a very good cook. It's the only thing I know how to make…besides cereal."

I smiled at him, "That's cool. I can't really cook either."

"That's because you never even eat," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Not true," I crossed my arms and glared at him, "I ate at lunch today."

"And threw up afterwards," he said, draining the water for the spaghetti into the sink, "That's why I sent Fuu to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you didn't puke your guts out in there, and I wasn't about to get a detention. I need to take care of Naminé after school."

"What about your mom?" I asked, jumping up and sitting on the counter next to the stove, "Doesn't she want to take care of you guys?"

"No. Well, yes, but she works nights at the grocery store. She usually doesn't get home until five, six in the morning. After that we have to get ready for school and then we're out the door. When we get home, she isn't here most of the time," Roxas shrugged emotionlessly and put some spaghetti on a plate, "Do you want sauce?"

My stomach growled loudly and Roxas nodded, "You're getting sauce."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs, "Alright. I was going to ask for some anyway."

"Whatever you say," he grumbled, fixing two more plates and handing one to me, "Can you take this to the table for me?"

"Sure," I said, taking the plate in my hands. I was use to helping around at home, so I didn't mind much when he asked me that. I went back again and got the two other plates, then brought then to the table.

Roxas walked over to Namine and poked her in the back. She screamed, surprised by his touch, "Namine, dinner," Roxas told her, motioning with his hands. She only nodded and folded her sketchbook shut, then walked over and sat down across from me. Roxas sat next to me and handed me a fork. I took it in my fingers and stared at the plate. He hadn't given me as much as I thought he would, which was good. I started twirling my fork around in the spaghetti, trying to make sure there was sauce on the rest of it, not just the top.

"How was school?" Roxas asked.

"Good," I answered, then I looked at him, "How about you?"

"Pretty good," he told me, then he looked over at Namine and asked her, "Was school good?" while signing too. She only looked at him, then nodded enthusiastically, "That's good Namine."

I looked down at the food on my fork, then hesitantly brought it up and chewed on it. I swallowed, and then looked at Roxas. He reached over and patted my back, then smiled.

"There you go," he said, letting his hand drop, "See? It's not so hard."

I shivered and nodded, "C-can you tell Namine I think she's a very good drawer?"

"Sure," he said, waving at her to get her attention. He told her what I had said, then she looked over at me, smiling, and pressed her hand to her lips and brought it down.

"What does that mean?" I asked Roxas.

"It means thank you," he told me, then he looked at Namine and signed something else, "I told her you said you're welcome."

"Great," I said back, taking another bite of food, and swallowing painfully. I hated this. Why did everyone care about me like this? I wasn't like I was dying or anything. I was just getting thinner. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Most of the rest of dinner was quiet, until I spoke up again, "Roxas….you said you would talk to me about Ventus."

He stopped and put his fork down, then walked over to the kitchen and dumped the rest of his food into the trashcan, "You finished eating? Let's go outside. I need a smoke."

I nodded and brought my plate over and scraped the rest of the food into the trash, then put my plate in the sink. Roxas grabbed his cigarettes and lighter, then we both walked out after he sighed to Namine what we were doing and he turned up the music. We then walked down the hallway and this time, he took me down the elevator. We walked out front and Roxas lit the cigarette that he had in his mouth. Then he took a very long drag, then took it out of his mouth and blew the smoke out.

"So…you want to know about Ventus?" he asked, looking over at me.

I nodded, "I saw a picture in Fuu's binder of him and her. I thought it was you at first."

Roxas scoffed and shook his head, "Ventus was…my twin. He did go to our school, maybe you never noticed him or something, but he went there, and he dated Fuu for a while. Claimed she was the only girl that he would ever love," he paused and took another drag on the cigarette, "One night…he got mugged. Fuu was there too. She ran to get help but…Ventus fought back against the man. He tried to touch Fuu…inappropriately. Right in front of Ven. He had told Fuu to run away, so she did. After that…the man shot Ventus. In the heart," he stopped and pressed the cigarette to his lips again, then shook his head, "We couldn't save him. By the time Fuu had gotten back…Ven had already bled out. They never caught the man who killed my brother. They closed the case, and they're not even thinking about reopening it," he threw his cigarette down on the ground and crushed it on the ground, "It's bullshit. Fucking bullshit."

"Roxas," I reached over and touched his shoulder, "It's okay. I know how you feel."

"How can you know how I feel?" he snapped, turning to me.

"Because," I started, even though I felt like that wasn't a very god start at all, "My sister was in the army. She was killed by a man in the _Heartless _forces a while back. When I was seven, actually."

Roxas kept his eyes on the ground for a while before he finally looked up at me, "What was her name?"

"Aqua," I answered, "Aqua Holland."

"She was related to you?" Roxas asked, a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yeah," I said, raising an eyebrow, "Why? You seem shocked."

"Oh," he shook his head and smiled, "When we were younger, about five, Ventus had a crush on her. I kept telling him it wasn't going to work out, and he finally gave up after a while. Besides, wasn't she engaged?"

"Mhm," I crossed my arms and nodded. Terra still came to visit, whenever he could. He was always busy with work, "His name was Terra Dohring."

"That's right, I remember," he tapped the side of his head playfully, "Memory problems."

"I doubt that," I said, crossing my arms. Suddenly, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed the 'Accept' button, "Hello?"

"Xion! Where the hell are you?"

"Mom?" I asked, shoving my other hand in my pocket, "I'm at a friend's house. He made dinner for me and we were talking about some stuff."

"Get your ass home right now! I never said you could leave the house after school, did I?"

I sighed, "No mom. I'm really sorry. I should have told you, I guess." Hey, she wasn't even home. I was I suppose to contact her? "I'll be home soon."

"Yes you will," she answered, as if it was a question. I rolled my eyes and hung up on her, then looked at Roxas.

"My mom wants me to come home," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket, "She says I'm in trouble. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," Roxas answered, as I was walking off, he called for me again, "Hey, Xion!" I looked back at him and he smirked, "If you…um, if you need any help, or if you need a place to stay, you come back here, okay?"

I nodded gratefully, "Thank you Roxas, I will. I promise." After that, I started walking again. I knew I was really going to be in trouble when I got home. My mother was going to call me names, tell me I was worthless, and a lot more. I checked my phone. Six pm. Great. I continued my walk for another fifteen minutes before I got to my house. The lights were on inside, and I was hesitant to walk in there, but I did. I opened the door and walked into the living room. I looked around. The tv was on and blaring, the radio was on, and there were two bottles of wine sitting on the coffee table. Shit. My mother had been drinking.

I looked around again and I couldn't find her anywhere, so I started to climb the stairs. I watched the downstairs carefully as I walked up, not caring about where I was going. When I reached the top of the stairs, I looked back and found my mother standing up against the wall. She was holding a glass of wine in one of her hands.

"H-hi mommy," I said sweetly, trying to be nice to her.

She shook her head, "Don't give me that shit. What the fuck were you doing at that boy's house?"

"I was having dinner with him and his sister," I insisted, "That's all."

"You did more than that, I bet," she said, gripping the glass in her hand and taking another sip, "Did he fuck you?"

"No!" I tried, but she wasn't buying it. I was telling the truth, why wouldn't she believe me?

"You little bitch," she said, shaking her head still, "You fucked somebody. You little asshole."

"I didn't have sex with him!" I started backing away from her.

She turned away and started barking orders at my father, "Hey! Your daughter just had sex and she's lying about it!"

"I did not!" I screamed, hoping my father would believe me, but my mother looking back and my, swung her arm around, and slapped me. I held my cheek painfully and held my eyes shut when I heard heavy footsteps walking toward me. Large hands gripped my arms and I heard my father yelling at me.

"You useless, little bitch!" He slapped my cheek again, then punched me in the stomach. I groaned and slipped onto the floor. My arms instinctively wrapped around my stomach and tears sprung in my eyes. I whimpered when my father kicked me in the same place. He wouldn't stop. My father kicked me in the stomach, chest, and head, to many times for me to remember. I opened my eyes once and looked up at them. My father wore a wicked grin on his face, and my mother was staring down at me with no expression. Once in a while she would sip her drink and watch some more. It was almost as if she was watching a horror movie on tv.

After what felt like an eternity of abuse, they both stopped and left me on the floor. My father said something…something I couldn't really hear, to my mother, who laughed.

I could barely move. I couldn't move my legs. They wouldn't walk. Everything hurt. I support my self on my arms and started to drag myself to my room. I reached up and weakly worked my way until I got the door to open. I crawled inside and pulled out my phone, quickly, with all the strength I had, I dialed Roxas's number. I looked over at the door and kicked it shut, opening that they wouldn't come back. I held the phone to my ear, begging for Roxas to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ro…Roxas…" I whispered, my hands were shaking badly, I could barely hold myself up.

"Xion? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked back at my door and saw my father standing there. He started walking toward me.

I turned away and weakly, whispered into the phone, "Help me…" I could hear him calling my name through the phone, by my father grabbed it phone my hand and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke, completely.

My father laughed, "Did you really think you were going to be able to call for help? How pathetic," he stepped on my back and bent down, adding pressure to it. I whimpered, wanting him to just leave me alone already, "Oh, don't worry Xion. I'm going to give you a very special treatment," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He removed his foot off of me, ripped off my shirt, and held my neck down. I could see the blade, silver in the moonlight. I started screaming, but it didn't matter to my father. He just laughed at me and placed the blade of the knife on my back, then started carving words into my skin. I screamed again and clenched my fists, but I was unable to move anymore. I felt him forming words into my skin, but I couldn't make it out anything he was carving.

Everything was blurry. I couldn't see anymore, and soon, everything went black completely.

* * *

**Roxas's Pov**

* * *

The phone dead lined before Xion said anything else. She sounded like she was hurt, and I knew from that voice, she was. I shut my phone and ran down the hallway and pulled my jacket on. Namine gave me a confused look and tilted her head.

_Everything okay? _She signed, and I shook my head.

_Xion's hurt. I'll be back, okay? _She nodded to me, then shut her notebook and walked over to the window. As I left, I could see her standing there, her hand pressed against the glass. I nodded to her that everything was okay, but she just stood there and watched me run away. I had heard a man in the background, he sounded angry. Very angry.

"_Help me," _Xion had whispered, and I had remembered the tone. She sounded desperate, almost weak. I ran down to the garage, where my motorcycle was, and searched my pocket for my keys.

"Shit, shit, shit," I murmured, patting my pockets on my jeans, and then I pulled them out of my pocket, got onto the motorcycle and started it, then drove off. I never bothered to buy a helmet, there was never enough money.

Soon enough, I went passed Xion's house. I know, it sounds stupid, but I wanted to see what was going on. There was a man and a woman walking out to a car, and they were laughing. Those must have been her parents.

I pulled into a nearby driveway of a house I didn't want. I watched the older couple laugh for a little while longer, than drive off. After that, I got back on my bike and drove over to Xion's house. I quickly got off the bike and made sure no one was looking. I climbed the stairs of the house and tried to open the door. Damn it was locked.

I took another look around, then spotted a few rocks in a flower bed nearby. I walked down and grabbed one, then walked back up to the door and threw the rock through the glass. The glass shattered and I unlocked the door and walked inside. I called out for Xion, honestly concerned about her.

I searched the whole down stairs part of the house and couldn't find her, so I walked up the stairs. The first door I opened was the bathroom, and it was empty. The second door I opened was a bedroom, but all it had in it was a double bed.

When I got to the last door, I couldn't help but stop in my tracks. I found Xion, bloodied and bruised, severely, and her back was bare. There were words carved into it, and I could barely make them out.

_Useless_

_Stupid_

_Ugly_

I bent down next to her and pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her body. I turned her over and cradled her in my arms, trying to get her to wake up. She still had a pulse, barely, but I couldn't get her to wake up. Her whole body was either purple, blue, or black. It was scary. Really scary. I searched my pockets for my phone, when I remembered that I hadn't even brought it. Damnit.

I gently picked Xion up and held her against my chest, then slowly started taking steps down the stairs. There had to be a phone around here somewhere, and I knew there was, I had seen it. Once I was down the stairs, I held Xion close, found the phone, then held it between my shoulder and my ear.

Oh screw it. I wasn't going to be able to call an ambulance. They wouldn't get here on time. I let the phone drop and I stepped around it and went outside. Somehow, I don't remember how, but I got Xion on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around me, then started it and drove to the hospital myself. If I at least sped there, then I could get there twice as fast as what the ambulance could get to her house and save her.

* * *

**Yay! You got a longer chapter…kinda. On Microsoft, usually these chapters are nine pages. This one was ten. So…yeah. Anyway, it was kinda fun to write this one more than it was the other three. ^^**

**KutLessRocker : Lol, yeah, the characters in my stories always get it rough, one way or another. I'm glad you liked it. ^^**

**Little Sweety Pea : Been a while since I've heard from you. ^_^ But seriously, it's good that they're looking out for her. She just doesn't know that she's killing herself. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Lol. Yes, Braig is the teacher. He could say 'As if' as much as he wanted and the kids could make fun of him. **

**G-Peachy-Chan : Don't worry, I went back and fixed it. I hope you like the rest of it! ^^**


	5. My Recovery

**Back to Xion's Pov. **

**And I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Never have, probably never will.**

* * *

I hate hospitals. I hate everything about them; the needles, the color, not even the smell. I always felt as though everyone here was dying, in some awful manor.

When I woke up again, that was where I was. My vision took a moment to adjust from the bright lights around me, and I could faintly make out the sound of beeping. I sat up, but found my back ached to much for it. I reached back and touched it, then winced. It was heavily bandaged, but there was blood seeping through the wrappings. I laid back down into my original position and gave up on that. I took a look around the room. Yep, defiantly a hospital. Everything was white, and blinding.

I looked down and tried moving my arms. They were bruised, purple and blue, almost every part of them. I could move them perfectly fine, it was just that their appearance made me feel sick. I looked toward the window, where a small vanilla couch sat, and saw that it was raining out. Good. I liked rain. It was calming, in my mind.

"Xion, it's good to see you awake." I looked over toward the door and saw a man with brown hair and blue eyes standing there.

"Terra!" I called, sitting up and ignoring the pain that shot through me quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you weren't dead," he said, shrugging, "And it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Right…" I said, putting my hands over my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up or something, "So…what of my parents?"

Terra shook his head, "They ran off. To be honest, hun, I think they left you to die there. You were all scratched up."

"You're probably right." I muttered. I propped myself up against the pillow and rubbed one of the scratched on my forehead, "Are they going to do anything to them?"

"Oh yeah," Terra said, nodding, "Once they catch them, they're going to charge them with a lot. Attempted murder, assault, stuff like that. They'll be in jail for a long time."

"Where will I go?" I asked, looking up at the bag of liquid that fed through the iv into my arm, "I have no where to go."

"Well kiddo," he started, rubbing the back of his head, "They were talking about letting you stay with me for a while. Would you like that?"

Living with Terra? I remembered when Aqua was still alive, she said she had an extra bedroom at her house and that she wanted me to come over every weekend or so, meaning I would have a place to sleep, and he lived in Twilight Town, so there wouldn't have to be any transfer papers or anything.

I looked back up at him and smiled, "Sounds great!"

He smiled and put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair, "Awesome. I think that they want to keep you here for a couple more days, so why don't you get some rest and it'll fly by, okay?"

I nodded and he patted my shoulder, than walked out of the room. I rested my head in my hand and sighed. I had called Roxas before I had passed out, hadn't I? I wonder if he ever made it over to my house. Of course he had, who else would have found me laying on the floor?

I reached for the little remote that was on the table next to my bed and turned the tv on. I flipped through a few stations, then ended up watching Ghost Hunters for no real reason. There was nothing else to watch. I knew these shows were probably fake, but it was still fun to watch people freak out because there were little things going bump in the night. After one episode of that, I did fall asleep.

I woke up to a flash of lightning brightening my whole room. I had the nerve to scream, but I didn't. Everything hurt now, again, mostly because I had fallen asleep on my side and that had strained the wounds on my back into bleeding again. I winced and clutched the pillow painfully. The clock read 7:35, but damn, it was still really dark out there. Almost as dark as when it was when I fell asleep, and that was about eleven or twelve at night.

I turned over onto my back and groaned. Maybe I just should have stayed on my side, but I wasn't willing to move again. I shut my eyes and tried to bribe myself back to sleep, but nothing worked. I stayed like that, looking out the window, until someone walked in. I looked back over and saw Terra standing in the doorway again.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms like a little kid.

"You slept through yesterday, all of it," he explained to me, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, kid, if you're really that tired, don't give us a heart attack."

"Whatever," I said, "So, I can go home?"

"Yeah, today you can," he walked over and patted me on the back, causing me to cringe again.

"My back still hurts," I pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it would," he said, "It's going to hurt for a little while, but they've had you on monitors and it looks like you're going to be okay."

"Did you bring me any clothes to wear home?" I asked, rubbing my arms and trying to get the cold to go away.

"Nope, but um, there's jacket here," Terra picked it up and looked it over, "Yeah…you could wear this until we got back to the house. I'll stop by your house and get you some clothes. Sound good?"

"I guess…"

"Good," he said, walking over and taking the iv out of my arm.

"Aren't the doctor's suppose to do that?" I put my hand over the spot where the needle had once been and squeezed on it slightly, trying to make sure it didn't bleed at all.

Terra looked up and smiled, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. The doctors said to just take you home," he helped me out of bed, then wrapped the jacket around my shoulders and helped me walk out of the room, down the hallway, and through the parking garage. He opened the door of his car and let me sit down in the passenger's seat and shut my door. I clutched the jacket around my shoulders and shuddered. It was cold out. Terra climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, then turned the heater on and aimed it at me.

"You must be hungry," he said, starting to drive away from the hospital, "Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I claimed, watching him, but leaning closer to the window so I could get some heat, "I'm just tired."

"Still?" He asked, looking over at me when he hit a red light. I only nodded and he shook his head, "Oh Xion…you're so lazy."

"I am not!" I insisted, sticking out my bottom lip. This caused Terra to chuckled.

"Alright, but I'm going to get you something anyway, and if you get hungry later I want you to eat it, okay?" He explained, starting to drive as soon as the light turned green again, "That way you don't starve yourself."

"Okay," I nodded and looked out the window. Sure enough, it had started snowing. There was a thin layer of frost of the ground. Well, it was still February. I should have expected it. I shut my eyes and leaned my head gently against the window. Terra turned on the radio soon after that, and I was starting to drift back to sleep when he shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized that the car was stopped in front of a duplex. I got out of the car and Terra led me to the one on the right and opened the door. I had to admit, Terra had kept the place nice. Everything was almost like the last time I came here when Aqua was alive.

"Your room's over there, if you can remember it," he said, breaking me from the thought of my dead sister, "I haven't decorated it, I don't know what to put in there for you. I mean, I could have painted the walls pink or something, and you could have hated it."

"Good call." I muttered, "I hate pink. Just let me decorate it, in time."

Terra nodded and set a bag down on the coffee table, "Here's the food, if you get hungry. If you don't then, I'll just eat it, I guess. You can go get some rest. I'll go back to your parent's house and get your clothes for you."

"Okay," I said, walking away from him, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when you get back."

"Alright," he sighed, then smiled, "See you then."

I backed into my room and found it as plain as ever. There was a bed with a blue sheet on it, and a white pillow, then a tv and a dresser. That was it, but I wasn't going to complain about it. At least I had a bed to sleep on and entertainment. I looked at the dresser. There was a vase with a fake sunflower in it and a picture of Aqua, Terra, and I. I was only five, but I remembered that picture being taken. It was when my mother was sober, and she wouldn't be afraid to come up to me and tell me she loved me. In the picture, Terra had his arms wrapped around Aqua's waist, and I was standing in front of Aqua, my arms raised playfully, and I was laughing. Aqua's hands were on top of my head, and she was smiling just as brightly as me.

I couldn't stand to see that picture. I gently reached up and laid it down, so I couldn't see our faces. Those were memories I could do without.

After that, I walked over and crawled under the covers of the bed. I kept the jacket on, so I could kept warm, and fell asleep again.

It wasn't long after that I felt Terra shake my shoulder. At first, I didn't want to get up, and I was about to wave him away, but then I decided that I really needed to get up and I lifted myself up in the bed. Terra was holding a black bag in his hands.

"I got your clothes…and some other stuff," he siad, putting the bag down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean by other stuff?" I asked, causing his face to turn red.

"Just…stuff I thought you might need because you're a girl," he explained, saying nothing more.

"…did you go through my bathroom drawers?" I asked, and he left the room. I giggled and pulled the bag closer to me. Yeah, he basically got everything article of clothing I had in the bag, including my school uniform. That was a good thing. I didn't have enough money to buy another one. Wait, I didn't have any money at all.

I locked the door and changed from my hospital gown into a pair of black pajama pants and a violet tank top. I had to be really careful putting the tank top on, even with it being so light, the material still hurt my back enough to bring tears to my eyes. I wrapped my hands around my arms and whimpered. This sucked. I hated being so vulnerable. I walked out to the living room and found Terra sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating chicken nuggets. Huh. So that's what he got from McDonald's.

"Hey," I said, waving slightly to him.

He looked over at me, " I thought you were going back to bed."

"I decided not to," I answered, looking around the room, "Look, is it okay if I have a friend over?"

"Um…" he looked down and seemed to think about it, then looked up, "I think you need to rest more before we discuss that, don't you think?"

"What if…" I started, tucking my hair away from my face, "he's the one who saved my life?"

Terra narrowed his eyes at me, then nodded, "Okay. I think that's fine. But…not for to long, okay?"

"Alright," I said, picking up the phone and heading back to my room. I shut the door and locked it again, then dialed Roxas's number.

"Hello?" A voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Um…is Roxas there?" I asked, wondering who it was.

"Yes, why is he needed?"

"I would like to ask him something," I told the voice, a woman's voice.

She sighed through the phone, "Alright." Everything was silent, then she started screaming, "Roxas! Get up you lazy ass!"

"Why?" I heard him mumbled from the background.

"You have a phone call," she said, and Roxas muttered something else and took the phone away from her.

"Who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare, grr," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ha. Now seriously, who is this?"

"Really? You don't remember my voice?" I crossed my arms and let the phone rest between my ear and my shoulder, "Give you a hint. It starts with an 'X'."

"Xion?" He asked, shock filling his voice, "You're okay!"

I smiled, "Yes. I'm fine…I guess. Well, I've been better, I can tell you that much."

Roxas laughed, "Right. Of course. And you're home now?"

"I am." I said, nodding my head, even though I knew he couldn't see it, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over here."

"Um…yeah sure! Where are you?"

"I'm at my…sister's fiancée's house. He's taking care of me until they find my parents," I paused, then spoke again, "In fact, I think he's got custody of me from now on, or something along those lines. All I know is that I don't have anywhere else to go. He lives in the green duplex on Meadow Street."

"Okay, I'll be over there in about thirty minutes," he said, "What side are you on?"

"Right," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," he said, then he hung up. I hesitantly stood up off the bed and walked back out and sat the phone down. I looked at Terra and smiled, "He'll be here soon."

"I love how you keep saying 'he'," he grumbled, stuffing more fries in his mouth.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It means I don't trust boys around you so much," he said, looking over at me and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "You never know who the hell is out there."

"Roxas is a nice boy," I insisted, wondering why all of the sudden Terra was being really protective of me, "I promise. Ask anyone."

"If you say so," Terra said, "But the first time he hurts you is the time I punch him."

"Okay," I said, rolling my eyes, "I get it." After that, I walked back to my room. There was a window right above my bed, so I had a great view of the street. Yeah, that was sarcasm. Pure sarcasm. Soon though, I could make out a figure dressed in all black, riding a motorcycle. He pulled up in front of our duplex and walked up to the door. I heard someone knocking and I ran out to greet Roxas. Terra was close to the door, his hand reached out to open the door, when I walked over and slapped his hand away. I opened the door and smiled at Roxas.

"Hi." I said, motioning him into the house.

"It's good to see you awake," he said, smiling at me.

"Hello there," Terra said, sticking his hand out toward Roxas, "I'm Terra. You're Roxas, right?"

Roxas nodded and shook his hand, "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Terra said.

"Um, Roxas, why don't you come back to my room," I suggested, pointing to the open door.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding to Terra, "See you later."

I pulled him back to my room before Terra could question him further, and shut the door. I was about to lock it when I heard Terra screaming at me not to. I sighed and looked back at Roxas.

I shook my head and smiled at him, "I'm sorry for Terra. He-" I was cut off when Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding my head against his shoulder and his other arm slipped around my waist. I blushed, my whole face turning red.

"You scared me!" He let out, his voice slightly racked, "I thought, I wasn't going to be able to get you to the hospital on time…"

So it was him who brought me there. I slowly raised my hands and put them on his back and shut my eyes.

"Roxas," I whispered, keeping my voice steady, "Thank you."

* * *

**So they've gotten to the stage where the hug. So, we're advancing. ^^ Let me say some stuff to you guys before I go off to start my new story. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that sad. D: But thank you, and I will. **

**Believer In Many : Yeah, they are. And you sure. Make them feel her pain. :P**

**Little Sweety Pea : Lol. Yeah, it is pretty extreme, but I've seen worse on the news and computer. Like I saw something where this woman roasted her baby in the oven…it was kinda creepy. And thanks. ^^**

**Fire Wolf Heart : Yeah, it is kinda creepy. I was kinda going for that, but sorry for making you sad. ^^**

**See y'alls tomorrow! **


	6. Don't Try And Fool

The next morning the back in my back had subsided slightly and it didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday. I slowly gained back consciousness and eased my way into a sitting position. When I looked to my left, Roxas was sleeping next to me. I covered my mouth to suppress a scream, but it barely worked. What the hell had I down last night. Did I really have sex?

No, I don't think so. I was still fully clothed. And so was Roxas. That helped ease my shock, and I'm sure if we had…done what I thought we had done for a moment, Terra would have come in and screamed at us, and possibly killed us. Roxas must have been to tired to go home last night, I concluded, because when I woke him he slapped my hand away. It wasn't like that made me mad at him or anything, I would have done something like that too, if someone tried to wake me up.

"Roxas, it's Xion," I whispered sweetly in his ear. He stirred, then opened his eyes and smiled at me. Then his eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Woah, what the fuck and I doing here?" He asked, looking around, "Oh shit, please tell me-"

"No," I answered, before he could say anything, "I thought the same thing for a minute, but no, we didn't."

He wiped a hand across his head, "Okay, thank god. I'm not ready to be a father yet."

"Not to mention we don't like each other like that," I pointed out, standing up off the bed.

Roxas frowned, but then nodded enthusiastically, "Right! Thank god, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not ready to be a parent either." I walked over to the door and opened it, and found Terra asleep on the couch, "Think you can sneak past a man in his mid thirties sleeping on a couch?"

Roxas looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Um…that depends on how lightly he's sleeping."

I looked back outside and could hear Terra snoring, "Very heavily and soundly."

"Then yes," he told me.

"Okay, then that's what you're going to have to do in order to make it out of this house alive."

"Wha-" Before he could even finish, I pulled him off the bed and ran toward the door, which was across the room from where Terra was sleeping. I tried to get quiet when I started walking past the couch, but Roxas didn't get the hint and ran right into me when he kept running and I started walking. Both of us fell onto the floor, Roxas on top of me.

"Sor-" I wouldn't even let him finish his sentence. I would hear Terra stirring on the couch above us. _Please don't wake up and think we were getting intimate…_

I covered Roxas's mouth with my hand and pressed a finger to my own lips. He got the hint and nodded, and I removed my hand. After a moment, Terra was silent again and Roxas rolled off of me.

"You okay?" He whispered, turning onto his side and looking over at me.

"Fine," I said, sitting up. Roxas stood up and held a hand out to me, so I took it and he pulled me off the ground. When I looked at Terra, just to make sure he was sleeping, his eyes were open and he was staring at me.

"Shit!" I screamed, tumbling back. Roxas caught me though.

"And what exactly were you two doing on the floor?" Terra asked, sitting up.

"Um…" I tried looking for an answer, then I crossed my arms and looked at him, "What were you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, for one, I was sleeping," he said, looking back and forth between Roxas and I, "And second, I was making sure I didn't hear anything last night from your room Xion," he gave me a sly look, then scoffed, "But here you two are, on the floor."

"We didn't do anything!" I insisted, holding up my hands in defense, "We fell, and he fell on top of me!"

"Why did you fall?"

"I ran into her," Roxas admitted, rubbing his hair sheepishly, "She was taking me to the door, so I could leave, and I ran into her, because I was being stupid and running. So, I accidentally pushed her over."

Terra stared at him for what seemed like an hour, then shrugged it off and put the pillow back over his face, "Whatever you two say. But if I find I mess when I wake up again, Xion, you'll be grounded. I mean, literally, in the ground."

"Alright," I sighed, walking Roxas over to the door and opening it, "Bye. I'll…see you at school tomorrow."

"On Monday," Terra muttered from under the pillow, "You're not going back until your back heals more. That's not until you can bend over without it bleeding again."

"I can bend over without it bleeding."

"Really? Let me see you then."

I rolled my eyes and bent over, but I had been wrong. The wounds started bleeding and the pain that had been there yesterday returned in a quick flash against me. It was so bad this time that when I stood up I couldn't stand for long. I fell over, losing every trace of consciousness that had once been in my body.

I woke up not to long after that. The only reason I knew it hadn't been long was because Terra and Roxas were still bent over me, and I hadn't move an inch from where I had passed out.

"You feeling okay Xion?" Roxas asked, "You seemed fine when you woke up."

"B-been better…" I whispered, clinging to Roxas's shirt.

"She needs to go back to sleep." Terra insisted, taking me away from Roxas and picking me up off the ground, "Hey kid, how'd you get so freaking light?"

I looked over at Roxas, hoping he wouldn't bring up the fact I starved myself. He just stared at me, and I couldn't read his expression, but I knew he was considering telling him about it. Instead, Roxas just shook his head, disappointed with me. I knew the look. I had seen it to many times from my parents and teachers. They were always disappointed with me, I could never do anything right. Sometimes, even, I was so hungry I would fall asleep in class. Roxas had covered for me a few times, sitting in front of me in math and waking me up when the class was over.

"She's just…naturally skinny," Roxas said with a smile. Faked smiled. It was so fake…

"Hmph." The older man scoffed and started walking away, "Well, thanks for helping her out, but I think it's time for you to leave. Xion needs some rest."

Roxas nodded sadly and walked out of the house, "See you later, Xion." After that, he walked away, and I could hear his motorcycle start up and drive off.

"No…" I groaned, "What if…he gets hurt on the way home?"

"He won't get hurt," my brother in law said, I think that was what I would call him, "Why would you think that he would get hurt?"

"Have you ever seen the music video for the song 'What Hurts The Most'?"

"I've never even heard of that song," Terra claimed.

"You should look it up then."

"Okay, you're obviously tired and you need to go back to bed," he carried me back to my bedroom and laid me down in bed, then put the covers over me, "Don't try to do anything stupid. Here's the remote, if you want to watch something then you have a tv. Don't get up."

"Whatever," I murmured, taking a look around the room. Yeah, I was going to have to decorate it, somehow. "Hey, Terra."

"What?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you have a friend named Ventus when Aqua and you were younger?"

Terra froze in the doorway and didn't bother to look over at me, "Yes. I did. Why do you ask?"

"Roxas is Ventus's brother."

"I know that," he said, and it sounded like he was about to scream at me, "How could I not know that?"

"Sorry," I said, turning onto my side, away from him, "Why don't you trust him?"

"I do trust him."

"You don't act like it at all."

Terra sighed and looked back at me, "I think I'm going to take some time before I let you do anything on your own."

"Why?"

"Because you were alone when your mother and father decided to abuse you. How can I trust people with you alone when not even your parents kept you safe?"

I crossed my arms and kept my eyes off of him, "Well, Roxas and Ventus are a like. If you could trust one, then you can most likely trust the other."

"How can you tell? You've only known him for what? A week or so?"

"That doesn't matter!" I shot up in bed, then winced because of the pain, but continued, "That may be true, but just because I haven't known him for long doesn't mean I can't know a lot because him already. Because I do! It seems like he's closer to me than any of my friends really are!"

Terra shook his head, "It's just because he saved you. That's why you feel so connected to him."

"That's a lie! I liked him before that even happened!" I stared at him, shocked that he would think I was that type of person. Sure, most girls are like that, but I wouldn't ever. Once, Riku pushed me out of the way of a falling cinder block, apparently a 'joke' Seifer wanted to play on me, and my feelings for him never changed. It could have been considered attempted murder but, somehow, Seifer got the easy part and was given a suspension.

"How do you know that? You're still young, and you don't know everything about yourself!"

"That's a lie! It's my body, my brain, and I know what to do with it! They're my feelings, and I know what to do with them!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to get it through his head, and when I was done screaming, my throat was extremely soar.

He was quiet. Then, Terra turned away from the door and looked at me, glared at me, "Don't scream like that. You'll make the neighbors think that something's wrong."

I put my hand on top of my head and fell back onto the pillow, "Whatever. Just…go away right now. Please." I knew he had left when I heard the door click and it shut. I turned onto my side again, so I was facing the wall, and shut my eyes. Everything, not just my back, hurt. My head throbbed, my throat burned, and my back bled. Everything else…just felt terrible. When I tried moving my arms, I felt like the bruises on them were somehow growing. I felt like they were sinking into my skin and scaring my bones. I felt tears starting to flood in my eyes each time I would move a muscle. Even though the pain was growing stronger, I was able to fall asleep.

In my dream, I was being ripped apart. Limb from limb. Whatever was tearing me up would start with my arms, then my legs, and then tears my stomach out and scratch me up. Then they were rip my heart out. Even though that would normally kill a person, the torture would go on. The rest of my insides would be ripped out into I was nothing but skin. Another dream that would plague me was the dream of my sister being killed, over and over again. Then Roxas would replace her spot and I would see him get shot down. Terra was on fire in one, and I woke up screaming words I didn't even understand, even when they were coming out of my mouth. Terra had run into the room, and concerned look on his face when he saw that I was still barely able to move. It didn't hurt as much, but damn, I still felt like I was on fire.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked, holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, watching him carefully.

"About the argument, honey, I'm far past that," he smiled at me, "You've been asleep for a very long time. We had a doctor come out and check on you, but he said that you were going to be okay. He said for you to get rest, and we couldn't wake you up."

"Who's…we?" I asked, trying to force a full sentence out of myself. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As if on cue, I saw Roxas walk into the room. Terra looked back at him, then to me again.

"I called him over. He stayed every night on the couch and tried to get you to wake up…" Terra said, standing up, "But of course, I made him go to school."

Roxas walked over to me and scooped me into his arms, then hugged me, "Why you gotta scare me like that Xion?"

"Sorry…" I said, blushing, "Didn't mean to…scare…"

"I don't think she can breathe Roxas," Terra pointed out.

"Sorry!" Roxas said, gently laying me back down on the bed, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's fine," I said, finding the strength to somehow sit up, "You didn't mean to. I'm okay."

"Do you need anything?" Terra asked, "Something to drink? Eat? Another pillow?"

"She's pretty hungry, I bet," Roxas interrupted. He glared over at me and I nodded. Terra left the room, and I crossed my arms and looked at Roxas. It seemed as though he was going to make me eat something.

* * *

**I need to stop there. I'm going to go make something else now, so be on the lookout for another FanFiction. XD This'll be my 19****th****. Wish me luck!**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : That's just creepy 0_o. Lol, I'm glad you like him. ^^ I tried to make him a little less uptight. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Yes, she lives. ^_^**


	7. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

After two weeks of staying in bed, my back was almost healed. The bruises no longer hurt, they were just painful reminders of what _they_ had done to me. Speaking of my parents, they still hadn't found them. So far, all they had found was our car, parked outside a gas station. The man that had been working there had said my parents had come in to buy beer, then walked away. Most likely, they were either dead, or they were still wandering around somewhere.

I had gotten to start going to back to school yesterday. Roxas had escorted me almost everywhere, and he had hung out with me and my friends most of the time, making sure I would eat something. Once and a while, the wounds would end up bleeding again and I would have to go to the nurse and she would clean me off, the wrap me in more bandages and send me back to class, or I would rest there for a while to make sure the bleeding had stopped completely.

Today, I had gotten up as usual, took a shower and put on my uniform, then headed out the door to wait for Roxas to pick me up. He had been for the last few days, if I needed to go somewhere. I sat on the step of the small porch and watched as he drove up.

"Hey," I greeted, waving to him, "How are you?"

"Um, tired," he answered, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said, climbing onto the back of the bike and putting my hands on his shoulders.

Roxas looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "It's safer if you actually wrap your arms around me."

I stared at him for just a moment, then got the hint, but I didn't go down as low as he wanted me to. "I'm perfectly fine."

He scoffed and nodded, then lifted his feet off the ground and started the motorcycle, and drove. I shut my eyes as we rode, the force of the wind caused me to, because if I hadn't, my eyes were going to start watering, and Roxas would have thought I was crying.

Soon enough, we got to school, and Roxas parked on the street right outside. Since he wasn't really old enough to drive to school, they wouldn't give him a permit, but he drove anyway, and he always parked on the street across from the school itself.

"You okay?" He asked me. Every time he would get off the bike and help me off, he would ask that. It was a little annoying.

"I'm fine," I insisted, crossing my arms. "Quit asking me that. You don't really need to worry about me as much as you do."

Roxas gave me a strange look, then put a hand on my shoulder and looked down, "Um….let's go meet up with the others."

"Okay," I answered, nodding slightly, "Let's get inside. It looks like it's about to start raining or something, and it's freaking cold." I rubbed my arms, realizing I hadn't even brought a jacket from home.

Roxas nodded in response and we both walked quickly to the entrance. We made our way back to the hallway where the gym was and met up with Axel, Olette, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Everyone was doing different things; Kairi was playing something on her phone, Sora was picking at a string on his uniform shirt, Olette was practicing a dance routine down the hallway, up and down again, and Riku and Axel were fighting over that stupid bouncy ball that they were suppose to be sharing.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kairi said, looking up from her phone and waving, "Nice to see you two!"

"Yeah, note how she says you two," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising one eyebrow toward him.

"Well, if you two keep hanging around like you have been lately, people are going to start thinking you're a couple," Axel said, shrugging and crossing his arms in the same manor that I had, "And then they'll start talking."

"Ha, you're blushing!" Riku pointed over at me after letting go of that stupid ball.

I touched my cheek and turned away toward the wall. Riku started laughing, and I heard a giggle or two from Kairi. Once I knew I had recovered, I went over and sat down against the wall. Roxas followed my action, but sat across from me.

"So are you two dating?" Sora asked innocently.

"No!" Roxas and I both screamed at the same time. Sora started laughing this time, and then when he was done, he looked up at us and smiled.

"I had to be the first to say it," he said, wiping his hands across his eyes, "Oh, man. The expressions on your faces were priceless."

"Not cool Sora," Roxas muttered, watching everybody around us. Of course, they were all laughing, so as soon as the bell rang, I stood up and was the first to walk away. I made it to first period safely, it seemed as if I was running from somebody. That's how I felt when I got there, but I forced myself into thinking otherwise.

The day went on as usual. Nothing interesting happened, I fell asleep in math class, luckily Roxas was in front of me, so he woke me up after class was over. After the school day was over, he drove me back to my house and left. I walked inside and found that Terra wasn't even home. He must have still been at work, I figured.

I dropped my bag onto the couch and turned on the tv. I had a lot of homework to do tonight, because I didn't feel like getting it done in class, or study hall. I pulled my pencil out of one of the pockets on the side of my bag and pulled out my binder. I knew for sure I had one page of science, two pages of math, and another page for LA, and that was just about it.

I did my page for Life Science, but soon after that I didn't feel like doing much else. I put the rest of my homework away and carried my bag to my room. Maybe I would just ask Sora or Riku if I could copy off of them. After that, I went to watch tv. There was this show on, called _Bleach, _and Roxas had gotten me into it when we started hanging out. I'd been hiding that from everybody, because at my school, you're marked as a freak, or geek for liking anime. It was sort of rude, but that was just the way things were at our school. There wasn't really anything you could do about it anymore. I watched the entire episode before Terra came home. He told me something about how work was getting to him lately, and then went to take a nap in his bedroom. I shook my head when he left, because he almost sounded drunk. Almost…but Terra would never drink, right?

I brushed it off and tried to think of something else. Instead of delaying any further, I pulled out my cell phone (Which Terra had recently bought me because my old one was smashed into bits) and started texting Kairi.

_What're you doing?_

_- Xion 3_

After barely a minute, my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and looked at the text.

_Um…I'm doing my homework with Sora and Riku. _

_- Kai-Kai_

So Sora and Riku were at her house. Figures. They were always together whenever they could be. I looked back at my signature. Sora had somehow locked it, so I couldn't get the heart off of it. I still couldn't figure out how to get it off. He'd done the same with Kairi's signature.

_Cool. Terra's sleeping again. _

_- Xion 3_

_Why? He seems to be doing that a lot lately._

_- Kai-Kai_

_Work is stressing him out. That's all. He's really fine. _

_- Xion 3_

_Oh. Okay._

_- Kai-Kai_

I didn't feel like the conversation was going anywhere, so I just stopped texting her completely. Maybe I could call Roxas and he would have something more interesting to talk about. I decided not to, after thinking it over a few times. I had bothered him enough that day. For a while, I watched the tv, and then I took a shower around seven that night. I did everything I needed to do in there and them dressed into my night clothes : A navy blue tank top and black shorts. I brushed my hair and my teeth, then walked back into my room and crawled under the covers. I laid there for so long…and I never fell asleep. I had gotten in at eleven thirty, and it was already two in the morning.

I threw off my blanket, reached for the remote, and turned my tv on.

* * *

**Roxas's Pov**

* * *

It was two in the morning and I was walking around town. You could ask me why, and I would just tell you it was because Namine was asleep and I was having nightmares about Ven's murder. Again. It would happen every so often, I would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat, screaming for him to run before the man hurt him as badly as he did.

I kept my head down and continued walking. Everything wads dark, excepted for the neon signs on the bars and strip clubs. God…I was starting to hate this part of town. I felt bad for Xion. She had just started living here, and she'd always lived in the rich part of Twilight Town. She was going to have to get use to it. I don't think she had even gone out of her house except for waiting for me and going to grocery store, but that was Terra's job, mostly. I was so glad he decided to take care of her and didn't cast her out of his life, like I know some families would do.

I heard a girl scream, and my head snapped up. I looked toward the alley that was closest to me and saw three man, all wearing black masks, holding the arms of a girl with long, brown hair and green eyes : Olette.

"Hey! Let her go!" I demanded. Just because she was my ex-girlfriend didn't mean I couldn't still defend her in a case like this. I mean, they could kill her. All three men turned toward me, then let go of her arms. I walked closer, feeling stupid, but I needed to make sure Olette was okay.

"Go." One of the men demanded, slapping Olette on the back. That voice…was so familiar. I couldn't place it, though. Since he had a mask on, I couldn't see his face. Olette started walking away, but as soon as she passed me, she started to run.

I looked back at the three men, "What was that about? Were you trying to kill her or-" I didn't get to finish. One of the men punched me in the stomach, and all the air left my body. I clutched one hand over it, then raised my fist and tried punching him, but another man, shorter than the first, grabbed my hand and twisted it. We all fought, and I tried my best, and I really mean my best, to fight back.

Then I saw the third man holding something silver in his hands. I heard a loud shot, like a gun shot, and pain shot up through my stomach. I hit my knees, then fell completely into the snow. The other two men, the ones that had been hitting me, looked back at the third man and started yelling at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought we discussed this! No guns anymore when we're out mugging, Sora!"

Sora…it was Sora? Why was he here?

One man pulled off his mask, and I could clearly make out long, silver hair : Riku.

"Let's get out of here!" The last voice demanded.

"But…what about him?" Riku asked, pointing down to me.

The man looked at me, then shook his head, "Leave 'im. He won't make it long."

"But-"

"I said leave him!"

Sora gave me one last look, a look of sorrow, then nodded. All three of them ran away after that.

Pain. My whole world revolved around pain, it seemed. I shut my eyes, hoping to just die there. Then an idea came to my head that motivated me to go on. One of my hands instinctively clung over my wound, which dripped blood, while the other helped me get up off the ground. Slowly, I took small steps, until I was back in the street again. I looked around, trying to retain consciousness, but it was slipping away, fast.

I tried to pick up the pace as I walked. It didn't take me long to reach the green duplex and knock on the door. Five seconds later, Xion opened it.

"Roxas?" She asked, not noticing the blood, yet. She looked down at my hand, and her eyes widened.

"Xi…Xi…on…" I couldn't make out anymore than that. I smiled at her, then shut my eyes and fell into her arms, losing the rest of my consciousness.

* * *

**Uh-oh…what did I do…**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, it's weird. I know, I tried to keep a mellow chapter, or whatever you want to call it, except for the dreams. The dreams were suppose to be kinda gruesome. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : He did. ^^ Crap, I forgot to put up how long. About five days. **

**Little Sweety Pea : Yes, he's getting very protective of her. ^^ The world is very messed up. DX**

**Key To Oblivion : Hmm…maybe. I'll do something like that, but I can't be certain that it's going to be Roxas and Xion. Maybe the other way around…somehow. Don't worry, the RokuShi will be coming on soon. And yeah, Terra's like a brother/father to Xion now. ^_^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Aw, thanks! :D And I don't intend on quitting any time soon, but who knows. 0.o **


	8. Vector To The Heavens

**Back to Xion**

* * *

"Roxas? Roxas, wake up!" I shook him gently, then placed my hand over his injury and put as much pressure on it as I could. "Terra!" I had to call him a few times before he came out, rubbing his eyes.

"What's the big idea here…" he said, but when he opened his eyes fully, they widened completely, "Oh, shit!"

"Get…something to stop the bleeding!" I begged, watching Roxas carefully, "Call 911!"

"Right," Terra said nodding, grabbing the phone and walking back to the bathroom. A couple of moments later, he came out with gauze and towels, holding the phone to his ear and barking into it. He knelt down next to us and started wrapping the gauze around Roxas's stomach. I started brushing the stray bits of snow away from his face when Terra put the phone down and looked up at me.

"They'll be here soon," he said, taping the gauze down to Roxas's skin, "We just need to starch the blood flow and hopefully, by the time they get here, he'll be fine."

I hugged my arms around him, instead of him just laying in my lap, "I hope they get here soon. If he loses much more blood…" I really did hope they came soon. Not only was Roxas losing blood rapidly…but his skin was really hot, it felt like it was burning into mine. My hands were shaking, badly, and I couldn't relax, I felt really tense. My throat was clogging up, so bad I felt like if I tried, I wouldn't be able to swallow.

"Xion?" Terra reached over and touched my arm, causing me to look up. When he was sure I was listening to him fully, and only smiled gently to me. "It's going to be okay."

I looked back down at Roxas's face, breathed in, and shook my head uncertain, "I hope you're right." I looked up at him again, "Can you go get me a blanket or something? I think he's running a fever."

Terra nodded and walked away and went back to his room, calling back to me, "If you want to try and get him onto the couch, you wouldn't have to hold him like that."

I looked down at Roxas once more, then picked up his arm and wrapped it around my neck. I tried to get up, but he had to weigh ten pounds more than me, so I didn't think it was going to work out. I waited until Terra came back so he could help me out. He put the blanket on one of the chairs, then walked over and did the same thing as I tried to do, put this time, he succeeded. He laid Roxas down on the couch and covered him with the blanket. I bent down next to the couch and reached for his hand, holding it in both of mine. I felt like rocking back and forth, felt like crying, but I held my emotions in. I watched his chest rising and falling, but it was almost a broken rhythm. One breath would be steady, but the next would be choppy or to short.

Luckily, and I was seriously praying to God, the ambulance came ten minutes after Terra had called them. Two men and a woman came in with a gurney and started hooking Roxas up to things. They put a mask over his mouth and nose after lifting him up onto the bed. Terra was holding me around the shoulders when they wheeled him out and took him into the ambulance and drove off. There were cops, too. One was a woman with long brown hair and a name tag the read Aerith Gainsborough. She said some things to Terra, before taking me by the arm and leading me over to a different side of the room.

"Hey there," she said, as if she were talking to a little kid, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I shook my head, and then she continued, "Do you know who that boy is?" I nodded, "Is he a friend of yours?" After nodding again, and asked another, "Do you know what happened to him?"

I shook my head and looked away from her, "He was bleeding when he walked in. I think…" I wrapped my hands around my arms, trying to rub some of the warmth back into them, "I think someone tried to murder him. He was shot."

"Okay," she stated, jotting it down on a notepad. It was almost like she wasn't even listening to me. "Now, is there anyone you think would have a motive to kill him?"

I quickly shook my head, "No! No one would ever want to hurt Roxas! Everybody…almost everyone likes him!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, honey." Aerith begged, "Don't cry. It's okay. Your friend is going to be okay."

"I'm not crying," I insisted, looking down. Yes, I was starting to tear up…and a few tears had leaked out already, but I wouldn't not let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't need a cop see me cry, when it wasn't even necessary. "Any more questions?"

She shook her head, "Nope, that's all I wanted to ask you."

I nodded and walked away until I reached Terra's side. I looked up at him and asked innocently, "Can we go see him?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah, let's get some real clothes on and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Okay," I said, then I went back into my room and changed into a pair of worn, faded blue jeans, a black t shirt and a green jacket, then I searched a little for my shoes, and when I found them, I pulled them on and forgot my socks, which I didn't really need, and then walked out. I pulled my hood over my head and waited for Terra to come out. I didn't have to wait for long, and as soon as he grabbed his keys, we went outside and got into the car.

Terra looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded in reply, but really, I was far from okay. One of my friends could be dying in the hospital right now. The rest of the time it was quiet, except for the radio, which Terra had let me pick a station to listen to one the way there. When we made it to a parking space, I unhooked my seatbelt and jumped out of the car before Terra could even stop it. He looked like he was about to yell at me when he met up with me in front of the doors, but there were people standing together, and he obviously didn't want people to think he was being rude to me. We walked inside and walked up to the desk where a man sat.

"Who is it you're looking for?" He asked.

Terra looked at me, then I answered him, "Roxas McCartney. He was brought in about an hour ago."

"Right," the man typed in something on his computer, then looked back at us after a minute, "It looks like he's on the forth floor, you'll have to ask one of the nurses when you get up there which room."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a shy smile. I led Terra over to the elevators, pressed the up button, and once inside pressed the button with the number four on it. I approached the nurses desk and asked her the same question that I had asked the man downstairs. She only nodded and pointed to the room with the number thirteen posted next to it.

"Do you think it's okay if she goes inside by herself?" Terra asked the nurse. She only nodded and looked down at her computer, then reached over to answer the phone.

He looked down at me, "Go ahead and go see your friend. I'll meet you out here. Take your time."

"Okay." I walked away from him, then turned the knob on the door and walked inside. It was dark, except for the little light that was shining from a light that wouldn't go off. Roxas was laying on the bed, eyes shut, his head turned to the side. There was a tube strapped across his face, right under his nose, that I guess was helping him breathe, or something. I quietly walked over and pulled one of the chairs over to sit next to his bed.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching over for his hand, "Glad to see you without blood everywhere," I laughed slightly, in spite of myself. I had to make myself feel better in some way, even if it was just a little. "Do you feel any better? I hope so…they're working on you as well as they can, I know they are. You'll get better…soon enough. I hope."

Nothing. No movement. His hands were cold, his face was pale, and it looked like he couldn't have already…

No. The monitor was still running steadily. He would be fine as long as the monitor was running the way it was now.

I bit down on my lip and watched it, praying every second that it stayed that way. I didn't want him to die. Not now, he was so young!

I shut my eyes to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. My chest felt like it was getting squeezed by something, and it hurt. Nothing had ever hurt this badly, even if my parents were hitting me, it didn't hurt as badly as this. Why did it hurt in the first place?

I squeezed him hand tightly and kept my eyes shut. The door opened, and when I looked up there was a woman with long, black hair and dark brown eyes standing in the doorway. I had seen her before at the grocery store, checking out items for people. What was she doing here?

"Hello?" She asked, fear started to consume her voice.

"Hi," I said.

"Who're you?" She walked a little closer to me, then stopped at the edge of Roxas's bed.

I held out my hand to her, "I'm Xion. Xion Stoner. Roxas's…friend."

"Oh," the woman smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Tifa McCartney. Well, Lockhart. But since I got married, it's McCartney."

"Are you…his mother?" I asked, sitting up a little more.

"Yes, I am." When I raised an eyebrow to her, she went on, "He takes after his father. Don't worry, he's mine."

I grinned and nodded, "I believe you. Nice to meet you, by the way."

"What exactly happened?" Tifa asked, her fear being replaced by shock, "I got a call from the hospital…I picked up Namine…and I came here. I didn't tell her what happened of course…it would scare her half to death."

"All I know…" I started, entwining my fingers into Roxas', "It that he ended up on my front porch. He was bleeding, and I think he had been shot, but I'm not certain. We called an ambulance…and here I am."

"Oh god," Tifa reached over and ran a hand over her son's bangs, "I can't believe this. My poor baby…" she stopped talking for a while and bowed her hand, holding Roxas's other hand. Her phone suddenly started ringing and she muttered, "Shit…Namine's afraid to come into the hospital. I have to go take her home," she stood up, then walked toward the door, "I'll be back sometime tomorrow, take care of him for me, will you?"

I nodded, blushing a bit, "I will. Don't worry about that."

Tifa walked out of the room. She didn't seem to be as worried as I was, but that might have just been because I wasn't thinking straight and something was wrong with my body.

Shutting my eyes, I went back to leaning my head on his hand and hoping I could see him wake up soon.

* * *

_When Terra opens the door of the hospital room, he finds his young sister in law sleeping in a chair, her hand resting in the blond boy's palm, and her head resting on his arm. _

_Terra closes the door, keeping his tears back. He couldn't be strong for Aqua, so he has to be strong for Xion._

* * *

The next thing I remembered was being in bed. I opened my eyes again and found light from the moon casting into my eyes. I groaned and turned over in the bed, then I shot up kicked off the blanket. I walked out of my room and into the dimly lit living room, where I found Terra sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and the telephone sitting next to him.

"Everything okay?" I asked, rubbing one of my eyes.

He looked up at me, then gave me a sympathetic look and motioned me over, "Come here."

I walked over and slowly sat down on the couch, confused. "What's the matter? What's all this about?"

Terra looked away from me, wiping a hand across his eyes. "Roxas's mother called me. She said that the hospital had called her cell phone and…" he trailed off.

My chest tightened, and I expected the worst. "Terra, what happened?"

He turned away from me, "Something went wrong with the machines. Roxas went into cardiac arrest…he went into a coma afterward."

My breath hitched in my throat, and I let my hand drop from where I had it resting on his shoulder. Tears formed in my eyes, and I tried to get them to leave, to go away. But I couldn't this time. My cheeks were soon wet with them, and I hid my face away from Terra.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's okay. It's alright. Don't cry…" Terra reached over and gathered me into his arms, rubbing the small of my back, gently soothing me, "I'm sure he'll pull through. Just believe in him."

"How can I?" I asked, clutching his shirt. The white material was stained with the tears, but he didn't seem to mind it. "This is all my fault. I couldn't have done something…something to get the bleeding to stop completely. Why am I so stupid…"

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself," Terra demanded, tightening his grip on my small body, "This is not your fault. You weren't there. Nothing could have prevented this from happening." Was he really trying to convince me otherwise? I remember at Aqua's funeral he had gotten up and left. I, of course, followed him, because only being seven, I wanted to know what was wrong. He had gone outside and was sitting of one of the stairs, so I had sat down and asked him what was wrong. He kept repeating, "It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault she's dead," but how could it have been his fault? He hadn't even been there when she was killed.

I had been the one to hold Roxas in my arms before he went into this coma. I could have done something. Something!

Terra looked tired. I let go of him and wiggled myself out of his grip, then looked up at him. "You can go to bed."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll come to bed with you."

Terra gazed at me for a moment, then nodded and pointed back to the bedroom, "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay," I said. I wiped a hand across my eyes in a desperate attempt to stop crying, but I just couldn't. I walked back to his bedroom and laid down under the covers. I let the tears flow down my cheeks for a while, but I fell asleep before Terra even came to bed.

* * *

**NO. TERRA AND XION ARE NOT HOOKING UP! They just needed a little comfort that night for each other. DX**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol. Well, here's a new chapter. XD**

**Fire Wolf Heart : All your questions will be answered in time. X) In future chapters, you will find out. **

**Little Sweety Pea : I'll give you a hint : It wasn't Axel. I cannot say anything else. **

**RokuShi Lover : Thanks for the favorite! XD Hope you enjoy the rest. **


	9. Comatose

**I don't own the song 'Carolyn' by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I was by myself in the bed. On the nightstand next to me was a note. I sat up and picked it up.

_Slept on the couch last night, didn't want to bother you. _

_You can stay home from school today. By the time you wake up it'll probably past nine and I'll be at work. _

_I'll take you to the hospital later to see Roxas. _

_Please eat something for breakfast. _

_- Terra_

Right. Roxas. I had almost forgotten, despite crying myself to sleep last night. I bit down on my lip, my emotions were getting the best of me, again. I put the letter down on the table and walked out of Terra's bedroom into my own. I pulled out my outfit for the day, a purple and black light weight shirt that had spaghetti straps and read '_We Are The Black Veil Brides' _on it. Kairi had made it a few years back, claiming that she would teach me someday and that it wasn't hard at all or something, a pair of purple skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse with smiley faces and peace signs in rainbow colors on them. I went into the kitchen and picked up an apple from one of the bowels Terra had sitting on the counter, and washed it off. I stared at it for a moment, before putting it back down on the counter and staring at it again.

_Do this! _My mind screamed, _For Roxas. _

I nodded to myself and picked the apple up again. I bit down into it, the regretted it completely. I placed a hand to my stomach and threw the apple into the trash can, then ran to the bathroom and forced myself to throw up. After I was able to stop, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and brushed my teeth again, and then took a sip of water from one of the cups that Terra had in the bathroom.

_Well, I ate something. _I thought, before rolling my eyes. I really needed to get out of the house, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I walked back to my room and grabbed my green jacket, put it on, then flipped the hood over my head and grabbed my phone and iPod, then walked out of the house. I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket, and then plugged my ears with the iPod and started playing the first song that was playing. I hummed along with the music :

_Those times in life we learned to try, with one intention._

_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen_

_I wish to god I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_

_Of looking back and knowing why or pain of circumstance. _

I found myself walking around toward the beach before long. I took one ear bud out of my ear and continued walking. I was hoping there was no one here that knew me, because I didn't need them to see me and ask me why I wasn't in school. Nope. That was just about the last thing I needed right now.

I looked around. I didn't seen anyone I knew. In fact, there were just about three or four people there. I kept walking along the shore line for a while, watching the waves. It was really peaceful. I started humming with the music again, closing my eyes and tilting my head back and forth to the music. I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground. On the ground was a small shell, rounded at the bottom, but the tip was pointed. Toward the bottom it was turquoise, and near the top it turned yellow. I bent down and picked it up, brushing the dirt off of it. It had a really nice look to it, it was really pretty. I put it in my pocket and continued walking. A few more moments later I pulled out my phone to check the time. Two pm. I had gotten up around noon, so that didn't surprise me. I pocketed my phone and turned back toward the house. Terra would be home soon, so I needed to get home as soon as possible. It had taken me fifteen minutes to walk here, so it should taken me about the same time to get back, right?

I turned around on my heel and started to walk the opposite direction. I switched songs, and stared at the ground as I walked.

"Hey, Xion!"

Oh shit. I turned around again and crossed my arms over my chest. Riku ran up to me, then came to a stop.

"What are you doing out of school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well….um…I could ask you the same thing," he retorted nervously.

"I'm sick."

He tilted his head slightly, then nodded, "Okay, I'll buy it. So, what're you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I just felt like coming to the beach, that's all. Terra let me stay home today."

"Oh…because of Roxas?"

I stopped walking, then looking toward him, "How did…you know about that?"

The color drained from his face, but he said nothing. Riku shook his head, then rubbed his arms nervously, "Um…I just…kinda figured…I gotta go. Mom might be worried about me."

"Okay…" I answered, watching him run off. I put my other ear bud back into my ear and kept walking on. That was just…really weird. Why was he so tense about it? Did he know something that I didn't?

I brushed it away and crossed the street quickly. Two houses later, I was back at the duplex. Outside, there was a young couple fighting, so I guessed they were the ones that lived next to us. I ignored them, and they ignored me, so there was no harm done at all. I unlocked the door with the key Terra had given me a few weeks back, and walked inside. I walked to the bathroom, then pulled the shell out of my pocket and started washing the sand off of it. After I was able to get all the sand out of the creases, and dried it off with a towel and tucked it back into my jacket pocket. I checked the clock again. It was two thirty. It had taken me longer to get home than I thought. Well, at least I was here before Terra. If he caught me out of the house…

I heard the door slam shut and not only did I jump, I yelped. I put my hands over my mouth, but Terra called for me anyway.

"I'm fine!" I called out, "You scared me is all!"

"Sorry!" He called back.

I nodded to myself and opened the door, then walked out. I smiled at Terra, then sat down next to him on the couch.

"So," I started, playing with one of the strings on my jacket, "When do you want to go see Roxas?"

He rubbed his temples and shut his eyes, "Um…let me take a nap…and then I'll take you to see him. How about that?"

"That's fine. I said, patting him on the back, "You get some rest, and by then I'll be ready to go…and stuff."

"Okay," he muttered, standing up and walking back to his bedroom. I could hear him lock his door once it was shut, so I picked up the remote and tried to concentrate on whatever I could find. There really wasn't anything on these days, which made me a little pissed. Couldn't they put something on for teenagers to watch? We're people too.

I ended up watching one the older Spongebob episodes from when I was a kid. Before that, I had turned upside down on the couch, so Spongebob and Patrick were upside down Jelly fishing. The blood was rushing up into my head, and it was making my head feel really heavy. I turned right side up again and walked to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed out some vegetables and cut them into decent size pieces, and let a skillet heat up on the stove before I put the vegetables in. I stirred them around a few times, okay, more than a few times, and them placed them on a plate. Great, Terra was coming out of his room.

"Made you dinner." I said with a small smile, "Hope you like it."

"Since when did you cook?" He asked, sitting down where I had set the plate.

"Since I learned how to make stir fry." I answered. I sat down across from him and crossed my arms on top of the table. "So, enjoy."

"Wait, what about you?" Terra looked up at me after grabbing a fork. "Aren't you going to eat something."

I waved my hand in denial, "I'm not hungry at all. Just go ahead and eat your dinner. I already ate."

Terra raised his eyebrows and then bit down into one of the zucchinis, "This is really good."

Thank god I could distract him with cooking, "Thank you."

We sat quiet while Terra ate, then he walked over to the sink and started to rinse off his plate. Once he was done, he looked back to me and smiled.

"Let's go see your friend," he suggested, grabbing his jacket.

I nodded and stood up, then walked out the door. I must have been smiling, because when I made it to the car, Terra gave me a strange look, then brushed it off and scoffed.

"So, are you excited to see him?" he asked, turning the car on and starting to drive.

"Of course," I said, folding my hands in my lap, "I want to see him wake up. I want to be there when he does."

Terra sighed and stopped when we got to a red light. "You do realize that…he won't wake up just because you're there?"

"I know that, but…" I stopped myself and looked out the window. "Never mind."

"Sorry kiddo," he murmured, then started driving again once the light turned green. I only nodded to him and kept quiet, but as soon as we got to the hospital I told him I would meet him on the forth floor. I didn't give him time to respond, I had already unbuckled myself and was walking toward the hospital. I walked inside and into the elevators, where I ran into a nurse that was rolling a bed around. On it was a girl that was extremely skinny. Her reddish brown hair was thinning, it was clear from where I was. Her skin sagged from the lack of nutrition, her eyes shut.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking at the nurse. "Who Is she?" I felt like I knew who she was, if I got a name, I could probably place her.

The nurse sighed, "Her name's Shiki Misaki. Is there a problem?"

Shiki Misaki was a seventh grader at our school. I'd never talked to her before, but I'd heard her name over the announcements several times. "No. Everything's fine." So…this is what had become of Shiki. It was sad to see her like this. I had always seen her either laughing or smiling. I guess anorexia had gotten the best of her. She was always so skinny though…but I was different. No matter what the doctors said, I knew I was fat. They were telling me I was anorexic and bulimic to make me feel even fatter, right? Right. So there wasn't anything wrong with starving.

The nurse kept staring at me while I was lost in my thoughts, and then when I looked at her she stared at me up and down. When we got to the fourth floor, I started to walk out, but she came after me and held the elevator so the doors couldn't close.

"Hey kid," she said, staring me right in the eye. After a moment of her being eerily silent, she shook her head, "Don't end up like her. I don't want to be rolling you to the morgue in a few months like I am with her now." When she finished, she removed her hands and let the elevator close. I started to open my mouth to reply to her, but once she was gone, she was gone.

I walked down to the desk and got my visitor's pass from yesterday, hooked it to the hem of my pants, then walked back to Roxas's room. Nothing had changed about him since yesterday, except the fact that there were more machines in the room to monitor him. My chair hadn't been moved, so I walked over and sat down in it, then reached over to Roxas's hand, and I gasped without really meaning to. How did he get to cold? I bit my lip and contained every emotion that was trying to bear me into crying.

I searched through my pocket and pulled out the shell, "Hey. How are you doing? Well…I guess not very well. You are in a coma, after all. I don't know what I was doing asking you that," I placed the shell on the tray that was next to his bed, "I got you a shell from the beach. Terra doesn't know that I left the house. Did you know the girl named Shiki? She just died…apparently." I stopped. My emotions were starting to get ahead of me. My eyes were already watering, just sitting there and talking to him, and he wasn't responding. I would have to check with the doctors to see if he was responding to the light they would shine in his eyes. "I hope you're willing to get better soon. I miss you. A lot."

I brushed a piece of hair off his face, "It's okay Roxas. You're going to be okay. You'll wake up soon and everything will be okay…." I stood up and looked at his emotionless face, then to the shell. "I'll bring you something everyday. Even if I'm in school," I turned away, "I guess….Terra will be expecting me. I gotta go."

I walked out of the room, but I knew Terra probably hadn't even made it up to this floor yet. I just needed to cry somewhere.

* * *

**This is the chapter for today, and don't worry. Everything'll be okay. Maybe. We'll see. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, some people do have all the luck. I envy them. T-T**

**FFReader : Teehee. I started doing that. ^^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : No! No incest! …Would that be incest? I have no freaking idea. Yes, Sora and Riku and another person are muggers, but nobody knows that yet. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Yep, he's still alive. For now…**

**G-Peacy-Chan : Usually I do better with first person than third. I don't really know why it works that way for me, it just does. Yes, I did Schizo. ^^ Thanks!**


	10. What Is Love

I've gone everyday to see him. He hadn't move at all while in that coma, not even once. The warmth in his hands were gone, each day I would hold both of them and beg him to wake up. Nothing would ever come. He would never wake up for me.

I went to the beach everyday to get a sea shell. Sometimes the time would vary; once or twice I got up at three am to collect a few for him. Other times I would walk there from school, since he wasn't there to pick me up and Terra was at work when I came home.

Twenty four sea shells. Twenty four days. That's how long he's been sleeping. I'd go in everyday and strain to keep the tears in my eyes. I couldn't look directly at his face, otherwise I _would_ end up crying. I've asked Kairi what this feeling is whenever I go to see him, how my throat clogs up, I feel like crying, and I need to hold his hand to keep everything in. She said she'd never felt it truthfully, and to ask again later.

He wasn't responding to light anymore. His fingers use to twitch every now and again…but not anymore. Tifa was talking about letting him go, pulling the plug on the machines, because she couldn't watch him suffer anymore. Namine had come in once, and she had left crying harder than me.

Here I was now, holding his hand. I had just placed the twenty fifth shell on the table, and I was losing control. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Twenty five days with him gone. His wound had already healed completely, and that was the thing that was troubling the doctors.

I let the tears start flowing down my face then, and I couldn't make them stop. I leaned my head on his legs and watched the tears hit his bedsheets. I shut my eyes and tried to put my mind on other things. I didn't look up, not once. My throat felt like it was starting to swell, my chest hurt really bad. Everything hurt. Why was Roxas leaving?

I heard a soft moan, but didn't believe it. I stared down at his hand, because I thought I was started to hallucinate. Just then, Roxas stirred, and I looked up. If I was really hallucinating, he wouldn't be moving like this. His eyes opened, and the pressure that had filled my chest was lifted.

"Roxas!" I cried, wrapping my arms fully around his neck.

"Xi…on?" He managed, his voice rasping out, "You…came here?"

"Of course I came here!" I said, tightening my grip slightly. Then I loosened up so I wouldn't hurt him. "I was scared Roxas! You were bleeding!"

"I know I was," he said in a very smart ass tone. He reached over and ran his hand over my hair, "Damn…I feel like I've been sleeping for a really long time…"

"Because you have!" I answered, letting go of his neck and looking into his eyes, "Twenty five days. Don't ever scare me like that again!" I hugged him close again and buried my face in his shoulder. This time he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and shutting his eyes. I didn't like that, him shutting his eyes again. It was like he was gone again.

"Sorry," he whispered weakly, "Just…don't feel very well."

"Really? What's wrong?"

Roxas turned to me and smirked, "Just a little tired."

I let my mouth drop open and I shook my head, "No! You're not allowed to go back to sleep! Not after scaring me like that."

"Heh," he let out. I dropped my arms and went back to sitting in my chair quietly.

"You sound hurt."

"I'm not hurt…I just…I dunno…my head hurts…" he said.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked, watching him closely. He looked down at the bed and shrugged. "Anything at all?"

"Hug me again?" He asked, keeping his eyes down. I smiled and stood back up, then hugged him gently.

"Better yet?" I looked up at him from where I had my head on his shoulder. He nodded slightly, then reached over for one of my hands. I let go of him and sat down in my chair. He looked over the pattern of my skin, tracing his fingers over it, as if in some kind of trance. He turned my hand over and over again, then let it drop.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, staring at him contently. "Are you really in any pain, or are you just sad?"

"Sad," he answered, barely audible, "I've been asleep for twenty five days, you said. When I woke up, you were crying. I made you think I was dead, didn't I?"

I sighed and looked down at the sheet over his body. "You scared me, that's for sure. I didn't really think you were dead…I just…I tried to have hope you were going to wake up…but it just kinda…went away…"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry for making you worry so much…"

"Don't blame yourself, okay?" I begged, reaching for his hand, "You didn't have any control over what happened. Do you…remember anything that happened?"

"Um…" he rubbed the skin between his eyes, "I…Sora and Riku were there. Someone else too…oh, and there was Olette…I think it was Olette…but she didn't do anything…"

"Sora and Riku…" I looked around the room. "That's why Riku's been acting weird…" I let my gaze follow back to Roxas, who was giving me a weird look. "Did Riku hurt you?"

"No…" he muttered, placing his hand on top of his forehead, "It was…was…I…can't remember…but…they were both there."

"Oh…" I was going to be able to do anything unless I knew who had hurt him. I had a feeling he just couldn't remember if it was Riku, and I couldn't think that Sora would shoot somebody. Or maybe it was the other person that hurt him that he was talking about…

"It's fine Roxas. We'll figure it out later." I reassured him, smiling at him. Yes, I was trying my best to make him feel better, but he wasn't really responding. He only nodded and whispered out an, "Okay."

I looked down at his hand and gave it a small squeeze, "It's okay to talk, but if you don't want to, it's fine too." I reached over and poked his arm playfully, "Until then, why don't we talk about something else, sound good?"

Roxas hesitated, watching the ground for a while, before looking up at me and smiling, "Okay. I gotta a question for you."

"What would that be?" I asked, crossing my arms on top of the bed.

"Why did you come here and visit me everyday? You didn't feel like you _had_ to, did you?"

"Of course not!" I sat up straight, shocked by the thought. "I came here because I wanted to. I wanted to see you wake up. That's why I brought the shells."

"Shells?" I pointed over at the table and his eyes widened. "Oh! Shells. One for everyday?"

I nodded, "Yes. One for everyday. I came everyday, after going to the beach to collect one."

"How long would you stay?"

"As long as I could without crying," I confessed pathetically, smiling warmly to him. "Today, though, I just couldn't keep it in."

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Xion," he took a piece of my raven black hair and rubbed it between his fingers, as if to make sure I was really there, "I mean, you are a girl, after all, and you're going through a rough time, or, were going through a rough time. It would've been fine to cry."

"I know." I lied, opening and closing my hands nervously, "But…I wanted to keep my feelings in. My chest started hurting and…I felt like I wasn't going to be able to breathe if I tried. I don't know what the hell I was feeling, but-"

"Love."

"What?"

"You felt love, Xion."

I stared at him, no believing a word he had just said, "Roxas, if you have a crush on somebody, you can just tell them-"

"I'm not playing. I'm not kidding," he insisted, glaring at me. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was really telling the truth about what I was feeling.

"I…" My voice trailed off before I realized what I was saying. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"Because I thought I felt it once. Then she broke my heart."

"Oh…" I quick talking, then stood up and bowed my head, "I guess I'll be leaving now." I turned to leave, when something caught my arm. I looked down and found Roxas holding onto my wrist.

"Stay," he whispered, pulling me down onto the bed, "Why would I want the girl I love to leave?"

"Huh?" I felt my face go bright red at the sentence. "Did…you really just say…what I think you said?"

Roxas nodded solemnly. "I'm pretty sure I just did," he said, pulling me closer to his body. "Did you hear me say I loved you?"

"Yes…" I said.

He smiled and wrapped his fingers around my waist, "Well, good. Then yes, you heard correct." Roxas put a hand on my cheek and inched closer to me, but stopped. "What about you?"

"I…love you." I whispered, letting him touch his lips on mine. He smirked at me and hugged my head close to his chest.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter! But hey, I made up for it! Check it out, they finally kissed! XD Yay, I'm proud of myself. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : So would I. ^^ Don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Be my guest. :D**

**Little Sweety Pea : Nope, not Hayner. ^^ **

**Key To Oblivion : He's awake now! Awesome sauce? Yum!**

**Witch Of Tragedies : Yeah, this story will get darker, eventually. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : That's what I thought. DX Sora's not really a bad guy...he's just confused. **


	11. Gets The Best Of You

Ever since he's been home, my nightmares got worse. I was scared that it was going to happen all over again, he was going to get hurt, and end up sleeping for a long again. They let him out about four days after he woke up, since the wound was healed completely, and they just needed to run a few more tests. I had been staying at his house, with Terra's permission, and spending the night. Namine had started teaching me sign language, which was a challenge. I didn't even know one sign.

Tonight, the dream is the same as always. He lays in my lap, blood pouring out of him, and then the ambulance comes to pick him up, he falls into a coma, and this time, never wakes up. I woke up crying in his arms, sweat covering my body. I murmured his name over and over again, which ends up in him waking up.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing my hair off my face. I could only shake my head, and he would tighten his grasp on my body. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream…" I trailed off before I could finish. Besides, I didn't want to tell him about it. He would get upset, feel like it was his fault again. I didn't want him to have to feel guilty about all of this. "Sing me to sleep?"

"Yeah…" Roxas rested his head on top of mine and relaxed slightly from the position he was in before.

"_I don't another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. _

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold, _

_I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. _

_I know that you are something special, to you, I'd be always faithful. _

_I want to be what you always needed. _

_Then I hope you'll see the Heart in me."_

He stopped. I evened out my breathing enough for him to think I was sleeping, I guess. Other wise, he went to sleep on accident. He's really good at singing, if I hadn't been freaking out, he might have been able to put me to sleep. His hands moved down to my lower back, but said nothing. I felt his lips press against the top of my head, then he stopped moving completely. I shut my eyes and tried my best to sleep, but I wasn't sure how to anymore. My head hurt, really bad, and I thought it was about to explode or something. My hands flew up to my forehead, and my stomach growled.

_Oh shit! _My mind screamed. I slowly reached behind myself and unlatched Roxas's grip around me, then replaced my body with a pillow so he would think I was gone. I stepped down onto the ground, Roxas's bed was lifted on a platform, and his room was huge. I walked across the floor and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I gripped the sink and watched myself in the mirror. God, I was so fucking fat! I shook my head in spite of myself, then went to the kitchen and got an apple. I washed it off, then took a bite out of it. I felt like making myself throw up right there on the spot, but I forced myself to eat the whole apple before throwing the leftovers into the trashcan and running to the bathroom. I rammed a finger down my throat as far as it would go down, then quickly pulled it out and started throwing up. I clutched my stomach in one hand, and held my hair back with the other. I was so stupid…

"Xion…" I looked up after I was done and found Roxas standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was dressed in a black tank top and grey sleeping pants, barefoot. He stared at me, shock and fear filling his eyes. I shut the lid and leaned on top of the toilet, crying and begging for him to forgive me. I heard Roxas sigh and walk over. He wrapped his arms tightly around my small, but fat body, and stroked my hair.

"Please…please forgive me…" I choked out, "I know I'm stupid…I'm so sorry…I hate myself. I hate being fat…maybe…if I killed myself…everything…"

"Stop it," he growled angrily, "Stop talking like that. I'm not mad at you. You're not stupid, you're not fat, and if you killed yourself…I would have start cutting again." So…that rumor was true.

"You…cut yourself?" I gasped, looking up at him.

Roxas looked down, grabbed a towel, and wiped my mouth. "I…did. It was a difficult time. My mother and father were fighting a lot…my father abused Namine…he took advantage of her. Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago."

I reached over and grabbed his hand, then looked at his wrist. Why did I not notice this when we were in the hospital? Maybe it was because it was always dark in his room, and I was concentrating on watching his eyes, hoping they would open. I had never focused on his wrists. There were scars everywhere, going up and down his forearm. Some were long than others, some were short. By the deepness in color, I could tell how deep they were. Some were really light, meaning that he hadn't cut deep, but others were almost a brown color, meaning it was deep. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face at the sight of all of them.

Roxas sighed and pulled away, wrapping that arm around me. "It doesn't matter anymore. Quit worrying about me, and everything'll be okay."

"How can I?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Just…calm down," he said, rubbing my back, "We both need to get some sleep, okay? Let's go back to bed." Before I could even respond, he pulled me up off the floor and led me back to his room, I stepped up on top of the stairs and climbed into bed, him next to me in less than a second. Roxas stared at me for a while, rubbing my arm with his hand. I curled up against him, being warm for the first time in my life. That's the first time I realized that I was always cold. Maybe it was because I was starving myself enough to have an irregular body temperature? Wait…that meant I was getting skinnier! I smile spread across my face, but Roxas luckily didn't see it. If I was getting skinnier, I could eat a little more soon! But not to soon. With Roxas here, I was instantly warm inside and out.

"Night…" I whispered softly, but I was pretty sure that he was already asleep. I shut my eyes, letting myself fall into darkness and a peaceful silence.

When I wake up the next morning, Roxas is out of bed, and I'm alone. Today is Sunday, therefore, no school. I could tell I had already slept in, the clock read eleven am. I was clutching the pillow that Roxas had slept on last night, and for a minute I was afraid I had strangled him. But after I heard sound from the kitchen, or somewhere outside the room, I was certain it was him.

I kicked the blanket off of my body and sat up. I rubbed my eye, then got up and walked out to the living room. The kitchen was off to the side, and there, I could see Roxas cooking. Namine was sitting on the couch, drawing again. I didn't want to bother her, so I walked over to the kitchen. Roxas looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded and pushed my hair off my face, "I'm fine. How bout you?"

"Fine," he said, reached over and kissing me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and turned his attention to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast? Don't you dare say you're not hungry or nothing. I'll smack you with this spatula if you try it."

I giggled at the threat, "Whatever. You would not."

A small smile crossed his face, then quickly left, "You're right. I wouldn't be able to see you cry again. Now, tell me what you want. Pancakes, or eggs?"

"Um…eggs," I requested.

"Scrambled, or sunny side up?"

_Which one has less calories? _I wanted to ask, but I thought it wouldn't make a difference either way. "Scrambled."

"Alright," he said, "I'll make them for you in a second. Tell Namine her pancakes are ready."

"Okay," I said, walking over to the blonde girl. I tapped her shoulder and she yelped, then turned her head to me, but as soon as she saw me, she smiled and waved.

_Food's ready, _I signed, and she nodded and walked over to the kitchen where Roxas was standing. He handed her a pancake and butter, then she walked over to the table and poured syrup all over them. Damn, how could she eat like that, but not be fat like me?

"Xion?" Roxas placed a hand on my shoulder and broke my thoughts, making me jump. 'Really? Man, you're jumpier than Namine these days."

"S-sorry," I said, blushing, "I just…got caught up in my thoughts again."

Roxas handed me a plate and a fork, "I'll be over there in a minute."

I put my plate down across from Namine, who stared at me contently, tilting her head every so often, as if she were just meeting me, and sizing me up. She bit down on her fork when she brought it to her mouth, and then stared some more. I looked down at my plate to try and block her out of my mind, but I knew she was still watching me. Roxas came over soon after and sat down next to me. Namine sighed to him, and he signed right back.

"What'd she say?" I asked, lifting my head.

"She asked why you weren't eating anything. I told her you were going to."

Again, my stomach growled loudly, and I placed my hand over it, suddenly feeling weak. I started cramping, and I heard Roxas saying my name, but I wasn't about to respond. Namine had already rushed over to my side, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Xion, what's the matter?" Roxas asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut and reached over for his hand. He took mine while I tried my best to speak, "Stomach…ache…really bad…"

"You need to rest, okay?" Roxas stood up and helped me from the chair, "Let's get you back to bed." I nodded in agreement, but as soon as both my feet hit the floor, I fell again and hit my head, knocking me out completely.

**Roxas's Pov**

"Xion!" I called, bending down next to her. I wrapped one arm protectively around her shoulders, looking her body over. There was a cut on her head, it couldn't have been that deep, but it could be severe. "Xion, wake up!"

_Is she okay? _Namine signed stressfully.

_I don't know! _I signed back, slightly frustrated. _Get me something to soak up the blood with!_

Namine nodded and walked back to the bathroom, then came out with a towel. She handed it to me, and I dabbed it against Xion's forehead. I was trying to get the bleeding to ease up, but the blood kept flowing down her face. I bit my lip, hoping I was doing this right, but I really wasn't sure what I was doing. I had absolutely no experience with sick people.

Soon, I just held the towel over the scratch, hoping that it would help, if not just a bit. I kept it there for five minutes before signing to Namine to find something to wrap around her head. She ran off to Mom's room, because that's always where the medicine is. I held Xion's shoulders steady, while she tossed and turned slightly in her sleep. I couldn't do much else to help her but hold the towel there. Namine soon came back with a small white box. She bent down next to us and opened it, then looked up at me.

_Nam, are you sure you even know what to do? _I asked her, and she raised her hand to sign.

_Of course. I've been hurt more than you ever have, Rox. _Rox? I guess that's what I get for calling her Nam…

I watched patiently as she removed the blood stained towel and started wiping the blood off of Xion's face. The blood…just didn't look right against her skin. It was snow white…almost like one of those porcelain dolls Namine use to love to collect. Red against it…just wasn't right at all. Soon though, the red was gone and her skin was stained slightly from the blood, but it didn't affect the way she looked in my eyes. Even with her anorexia and bulimia, she was still one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Namine then gently put a piece of gauze over the open scratch and taped it down. I looked up at her and smiled.

_Good job Namine. _

She smiled back, then closed the box. I lifted Xion up into my arms and carried her back to the guest bedroom, so Namine wouldn't know we were sleeping together, and tucked her into bed. If she was still sleeping when I went to bed, I would come back here and sleep next to her bed, in the chair, as she had done for me. That was the best thing I could do for her.

**Okay, I have to stop here for tonight. I'm sorry the chapters have been so short lately, that's just how things are. Also, I'll be gone until Sunday, because I'm going somewhere. Sorry. ):**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, it's going to get harder, eventually. **

**Into The Inferno : Thanks. ^^**

**Talia Jones : It's 1315. And thank you. (:**

**Ejp2000 : Really? It made you cry? Interesting. Thank you. ^^ I love the band Evanescence, and it seemed like something Namine might listen to now and again. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, me too. Thanks. (:**

**Key To Oblivion : Parties are so much fun. Bad for your throat though. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : Poor Riku…not really. He deserves it. And so does Riku and the other mystery person who I will not reveal…**

**Witch Of Tragedies : Hopefully right? And I fixed it, thanks. **

**Little Sweety Pea : Not Seifer either. But yes, now they are together. **


	12. Emblem

**Xion**

* * *

I woke up on my side. I wasn't in Roxas's bedroom, instead, I was in the guest. I guess he put me here…I know I had passed out a while ago, but how long had I been out?

I sat up and pulled the cover down. I was still in my pajamas, I had forgotten to change out of them that morning, and there was a cut on my head. I rubbed it gently, feeling that it was still bleeding slightly. Great. Maybe I hadn't been asleep as long as I thought I had been. I slowly lifted myself out of the bed and walked to the door. Well, I wasn't dizzy when I walked, so that was a good sign. I hadn't lost a lot of blood.

I opened the door and walked out. Namine was the first one who saw me. She smiled and waved, something she would always do when she saw me after a long time. Oh great. I waved back to her, then signed if she knew where Roxas was. She had nodded and signed that he was outside smoking. I nodded and walked out the door, without saying or signing any further, and walked down to where Roxas was standing.

"Hey," I said, hugging my arms close to my body.

He looked over at me, then his eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing out here? Get back inside before you freeze your ass off!"

I smiled at him. Roxas was being Roxas, as usual, "Don't worry so much about it."

He sighed and let his cigarette drop into the snow. He stomped on it, and led me back in, "The apartment. Now. I'm not going to have you end up catching some cold," he took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, "I can walk myself."

We walked to the elevator and went to the ninth floor, then walked to the thirteen apartment and walked inside. Namine didn't even seem to notice it when we came in, and she kept drawing. Roxas disappeared down the hallway, and when he came out again, he was holding my clothes. At first I was confused, but then he threw them at me, and I understood. He wanted me to change, was all. I picked up the articles of clothing I didn't catch and went back to the bathroom. Geez, Roxas was being temperamental. Did I do something wrong?

I changed from my pajamas into the warm black material of my shirt, then my pants, and my socks. I reached for the doorknob, but the I was kinda hesitant to even go out there. I was afraid Roxas was going to yell at me, or something. I was afraid….he was going to hurt me.

I let my hand turn he knob anyway, and I opened the door. I walked into the living room and sat down in one of the arm chairs. Roxas was sitting across from me, then when he looked up, he seemed sad.

"How long was I asleep?" I blurted out. Then I looked down and stared at my socks.

"Three hours," he said, watching me, "You know why? It's because you haven't been eating. That's part of the reason your stomach was cramping so badly. You were probably about to pass out before you even got that scratch on your head, so don't blame that for it."

"I…" What was I suppose to say to him? I didn't even have any idea what I was doing, trying to talk to him like this. "You hate me now, don't you. It's okay, I'll leave, if you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave," he insisted, walking over and setting his hand gently on my shoulder, "No, I don't hate you. I just wish…you would…would you just…eat something, for me?" Roxas bent down next to me, his hands folded together. "I mean, something with sugar? We could go get you something from the gas station real quick, if you want."

_Say no. _"Okay, let's go," I stood up, pulling him along with me, and walking to the door. My shirt had long sleeved, so I was fine with going outside in it, and really, it didn't feel half bad to me when I was out there before. It had to maybe…fifty or sixty degrees, but Roxas had just worried about me. Typical Roxas was all. We walked down the hallway, or, Roxas pulled me down the hallway. After that, we started down the street.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Roxas asked, watching me closely.

I nodded, "Of course I do! It's not like I'm going to die walking a mile to the store."

"Okay." Roxas said, shrugging, "I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable walking…since you did just wake up. You are…feeling okay, right?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." I smiled over at him, trying to convince him that I was going to be okay. He only looked away, then pulled out his cigarettes and started to smoke. "I thought you only did that when you were stressed."

Roxas took a drag, then took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Well, I guess…things have been a little more stressful than usual."

"Oh…" I muttered, crossing my arms when the wind blew. What was I suppose to say to him? He was upset about something…I just couldn't tell what, and I really didn't want to bug him about it right now. As soon as we got close to the gas station, Roxas threw his cigarette in the opposite direction, claiming if he dropped it near a tank of gas, it would explode. I was about to tell him if he just stomped it out, then it wouldn't, but that may have just made him even more…I don't know, depressed?

Roxas disappeared down one of the isles and walked to the back of the store, and grabbed a drink of some kind. When he saw me staring, he only smiled reassuringly.

"You can get anything you want, I brought money," he told me, pointing to the candy isle. I nodded and went in that direction. I looked through the selections, and there were a lot I could chose from, but in the end, what I ended up with were Tootsie Rolls. I met Roxas at the counter, he had gotten Mountain Dew, and we checked out. I was starting to get really light headed, since I still hadn't eaten since yesterday. Before I really knew what the hell was happening, I had fallen back onto the ground. I had just been so dizzy.

Roxas called my name and bent down next to me, then brushed the hair away from my face.

"Does she need an ambulance?" The clerk asked.

"No, I don't think so." Roxas said, looking back at the man, "Her blood pressure's extremely low. She just needs some sugar," he reached up and grabbed the Mountain Dew from the counter, cracked it open, and handed it to me. I carefully sat up and took a sip, then another. I had drained half of the can before the dizziness went away almost completely.

"Is she diabetic?" The man asked, and Roxas looked at me for a answer. I shook my head and took another sip from the can, then tried to hand it back to Roxas. He waved it away and smiled.

"You can have it," he said, "I'll be fine without. Besides, it seems like you need it more than I do right now."

"…Okay," I said, taking another sip of the sugary drink. To be honest, it tasted really good, but I couldn't bring myself to actually enjoy. It was making me gain weight, and I would probably get fatter really quick, judging on the rate of this. I'd think it was okay for me to drink this stuff, and then I would end up drinking one everyday, and end up fatter than already. Shit. I just wanted to stop, but Roxas was sitting right next to me, and I didn't want to disappoint him anymore than I already had.

"Feel better?" He asked after I had drank the whole thing. "That's good. You look a little better. Let's go home, how about that?"

"Sounds good," I said, smiling, then I turned to the man at the counter, "Sorry for scaring you, if I did."

"It's fine, stranger things have happened." The man said, waving it off and laughing, "People have thrown up before in here, to be honest, I'd rather have someone faint instead of throw up, so I wouldn't have to clean that shit up."

"I understand," I laughed, "Well, thanks again!" I started to walk toward the door, and then opened it and waited for Roxas. He soon followed after and we started to walk back to the apartment.

"Hey." Roxas suddenly spoke when we were half way to back, "Um…I'm not really ready to go back yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding the Tootsie Rolls closer to my body.

"I mean, let's go somewhere tonight."

"Like a date?"

"Sure, you could say that," he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sure, a date. Where do you want to go? Movies, beach, dinner?"

"Um…" I looked around. "Well, we could go see a movie, I like movies, I guess." Sure, it would give me a perfect chance to see how skinny the girls were in the movie. I knew they would be way skinnier than me, but it would be nice to see what exactly they did to get themselves slim like that. I had looked it up online, and it looked like they were doing the same thing that I had been doing, but then why was I still fat and ugly like this?

"Okay, what do you want to see?" He asked, guiding me to the movie theater, which was in the opposite direction of the apartments. "Something horror, funny, action?"

"Hmm," I really didn't need to think about it, but I wanted him to think that I was a normal girl that had no idea how to make up her mind sometimes. "Let's go see something in the horror category. I'm up for…a good scare."

"Cool." Roxas pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket, then handed it to a teenage girl that was at the counter. I looked up at her and saw her wine red hair, violet-blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"Kairi?" I asked, looking her up and down one more time. She looked up at me and then went pale.

"Oh shit!" She said, shaking her head, "I didn't want you to know that I had a job here! Man…this is so going to ruin my reputation!"

I exchanged a look with Roxas, and then smiled at her, "What? Why would we even tell? If you don't want us to, then we won't say anything." I watched her face closely when the color returned fully to it.

"You…won't tell the kids at school?" She asked, handing Roxas two tickets and change.

"No," I repeated, and she smiled.

"Thanks Xion! I don't need people to know that I have to actually work. It's a good thing the kids from our school don't come to the movies anymore. It's just the kids from the public school." Kairi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear from where she had tied it into a loose ponytail. "You know how barely anyone has a job at our school, except for the losers."

"Why do you even have a job?" Roxas asked, tucking the change into his hoodie pocket, "Aren't your parents two of the richest people in town?"

Kairi sighed and nodded, "Yes, but since I maxed out my credit card, they're making me earn my own money. It sucks completely." She rolled her eyes, but then grinned toward us, "Go catch the movie love birds. It starts in five minutes, so if you want anything, I suggest getting it now."

"See you later Kairi." I waved to her, and then walked over to the concession stand. As usual, everything was over priced, so it was really good that we still had twelve dollars. Roxas bought a small popcorn with butter, a Dr. Pepper for me, and a Coke for him. After that, we headed into the movie theater, and of course the advertisements were still playing, and it was already five thirty. We sat farther back, and luckily, there were only two other people there. The movie was basically a remake of Friday The 13th, so I knew the villain and everything about him already, but the teenagers were killed in different, more gruesome ways. Every now and then I would jump and scoot closer to Roxas, who, the third time around, reached over and took my hand. He never even moved during the movie to do anything but that. It was almost as if whatever was bothering him was making him emotionless.

After Jason jumped up to drag a girl down into the lake, the credits rolled and Roxas and I picked up the trash and threw it away, then started to walk out of the theater. Kairi was already gone, so I was guessing her shift ended soon after we went in, or the movie had been longer than I thought.

Roxas was quiet again, and that made me nervous. He was just walking with his hands shoved in his pockets, staring at the ground as if there was something really interesting right there. I looked down and only saw snow, then almost slipped on some ice. I stepped over it, then looked back at Roxas.

"Is….something bothering you?" I asked finally, watching his face.

He looked up, then shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, if that's what you're asking."

"You've been really quiet ever since I woke up." I accused, not meaning to be rude in any sort of way.

"Oh." Roxas stated plainly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you think anything was wrong. I'm just tired, I suppose. We better hurry home. Namine must be scared out of her mind."

"Okay." I nodded and walked on. Roxas was ahead of me, millions of thoughts were running through his head, I could just tell by the look on his face. As soon as we made it back to his apartment, Roxas walked to his bedroom and didn't even look back at Namine or me.

Something was up, and I didn't like it.

* * *

**Yeah, I got back yesterday, but my mother wouldn't let me on the computer, so I didn't get to finish this chapter until today. Sorry. (:**

**Oh! If you really want to know what's going to happen in this story, look up the song Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin, and then watch the music video. The story is roughly based on that song. **

**Fire Wolf Heart : She's okay, just really low blood sugar. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : She'll be okay now.**

**Into The Inferno 343 : Lol, thank you. ^^**

**Ejp2000 : No problem. Yeah, a Jesse McCartney song for a Jesse McCartney character. ^^ And it's the only one I have memorized by him. Sometimes chapters are emotional, but I didn't think it really was. Whatever though, you have a different opinion. It was nothing extreme, them sleeping together, or maybe it was, but I'm not writing it down. I'll let the readers think whatever they want to think. She just had a stomach ache because of the low blood pressure.**

**Believer In Many : Good or bad? **

**Guest : No, I'm sorry, he won't be going to the beach. Maybe he'll do it later in the story, but not in this chapter. Yes, I think he's a pretty good singer. Now if I could just get him to sing some metal for me…that would make my day. **

**13NeverForget14 : It's okay, don't feel bad about it. I do that all the time. And thank you, usually I wouldn't read this type of stuff, let alone write it…okay, that's a lie, I wrote Schizophrenia too, and My Immortal…and I guess you could say Xion sounded kinda emo in that one. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : It's the only Jesse McCartney song I like. (: No sea shells this time, maybe next time though. **


	13. Side Of A Bullet

That night I went back home. I was going to tell Roxas that I was leaving, but I didn't want to bother him. After saying goodbye to Namine, I walked out and down to the streets. Everything was busy. People were out on the streets, doing drug deals and hooking up with prostitutes, and there were cops everywhere. One was even arresting a person on the street at that very moment. I tried to avoid the situation and walk faster. As soon as I saw Marluxia's house, he just happened to be outside planting flowers, I knew I was close to home. He waved to me, and I waved back. Two houses later, I was back home. I opened the door, and heard Terra call, "Who is it!"

"It's me!" I said, walking deeper inside, looking for him. "Where are you?"

Terra came out of the bedroom, waving. "Right here. Don't worry, I was just taking a nap when you came in. I heard the door slam. Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I answered, "Everything's fine." No, everything was fine, let alone okay. Roxas was being strange, and it worried me. When I was waiting for him to come out of his room, Namine had tried to go back there to tell him something, and he had screamed at her. It must have somehow scared her, maybe he had an angry, hateful look on his face that made her know that he didn't want her there, because she dropped her sketchbook and walked away, a hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. She hadn't even bothered to pick up her book, so I had picked it up and carried it to her room. Namine had been laying on her bed, her back turned to me, so I couldn't see her face. I set the sketchbook down on the chair next to her bed, then left. I just couldn't take it. Roxas had just screamed at Namine…he never screamed at her.

"Alright,' Terra later said, shrugging. "So, have you had dinner?"

"Yes," I lied. It wasn't worth trying when I didn't feel like I even had the effort to do anything right now. "Do you want me to make you some?"

"Please." Terra answered, smiling at me.

"Okay." I walked back to the kitchen while he sat down and watched the tv. His head must have been hurting, because he was hiding his face, and wasn't even bothering to answer when I asked him what he wanted. I just decided to wing it and fixed whatever there was to fix. Something that was a little appetizing, maybe.

"How about desert for dinner?" I muttered the question, but then Terra looked up and said yes. Well, okay, but I surely wasn't going to eat it. I could make cookies…brownies…I dunno. Well, we probably didn't even have any mix.

"Okay, you know what?" I put my hands on the stove to steady myself. "You can make your own god damned dinner. I'm no slave!" Woah…where did that come from? I don't even know what just happened. I turned to Terra, who's head was raised and staring right at me. I rubbed the skin between my eyes and shook my head, "I am so, so sorry. I don't know why I just said that. I'm…not feeling very well, I guess."

Terra sighed and looked down at his crossed arms, "It's okay. I shouldn't rely on you to do everything around here. I mean, you're only, what fourteen or fifteen? You don't need that at your age. Go out. Have fun. I know when I was your age I was chasing Aqua around."

I smiled at the thought of Terra running after my sister. "I need to go to bed."

"That's fine." Terra patted my back gently and nodded, "You get some sleep, since you have to go to school tomorrow. I'll make dinner I guess."

I walked away to my bedroom and changed out of my clothes and into more comfortable ones. I laid in my bed, staring up at the spider that was crawling on my ceiling. Most girls would have seen it and started screaming, but I didn't care. Spiders were stupid little creatures that could bite you and kill you, if they were poisonous. If that spider bit me, I could die in my sleep.

Good. That's what I felt like doing.

I turned over onto my side and shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. I tried to stay that way, but I couldn't. It had been two hours since I tried that, so I picked up my phone off the bedside table and sat up, texting Roxas.

_I know you're awake. If I can't sleep, then you probably can't sleep either. _

_- Xion 3_

I waited for the faint sound of buzzing to come to I watched the stars outside. They were really bright tonight. I smiled, then jumped when I felt the phone buzzing in my hands.

_Can't sleep at all. I tried. Been trying to sleep for about five hours. Entertain me. _

_- RM_

_How should I entertain you? I'm not even in the same building as you._

_- Xion 3_

_Just talk to me._

_- RM_

I wanted to ask him what was wrong again. I started typing, but then, I stopped, and started to delete everything I had once typed down, and started again.

_Please, tell me what the hell is wrong with you. I'm not in a good mood, and I need to know what's bothering you._

_- Xion 3_

Okay maybe that was a bit much. I didn't want to be rude to him, like I had been Terra, but everything was just slipping out of my control anymore. I really had no idea what I was doing, and I was pushing it, wasn't I? I typed in, _I'm sorry, _then sent it to Roxas, waiting for a reply. The phone buzzed.

_Xi, can I tell you at school tomorrow? I really don't know how to explain it over text, so is it okay?_

_- RM_

He was really trying to avoid the subject, wasn't he?

_Sure, whatever. That's fine I guess. See you tomorrow._

_- Xion 3_

I didn't even bother to see if he replied that night. I pulled the covers back over my body and shut my eyes, trying desperately to go back to sleep. I clutched the pillow close, wishing things were better than they were now. I let my breathing start to regulate, and I soon fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was still night time. The clock read four thirty. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I crawled out of bed quietly and grabbed my uniform, then walked to the bathroom and started to water in the shower. I went back to my room to check for messages on my phone, but finding there were none, I grabbed my makeup and went back into the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower, the water pouring down on my body like rain, only way hotter. Felt like my skin was scorching. I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin, then after I was down I stepped out, dried off my skin and changed into my uniform. As I was buttoning up my blouse, my phone started to buzz with a text. I picked it up and read a text.

_Hey. It's Monday right?_

_- The Coolest Bastard You'll Ever Meet_

Vanitas definitely wasn't the coolest bastard I've ever met. His signature was really dumb.

_Yes Vani, it's Monday. _

_- Xion 3 _

_Then I'm not coming to school. And don't call me Vani. Ever again. _

_- The Coolest Bastard You'll Ever Meet_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my brush and ran it through my boyishly short hair. I liked it being short like that, I never liked it being long. I stared at myself in the mirror, beaming suddenly. Pulling my blouse just a bit, I could count almost all of my ribs. Was I really getting thinner? Thank god!

I put that fact aside for a moment and applied my eyeliner and eye shadow. Today I chose black for the eye shadow, and the eyeliner was of course always black.

After I was done, I looked up into the mirror and smiled.

* * *

**Roxas's Pov**

* * *

Waking up that morning made me want to strangle somebody. I curled my fingers over the spot where Xion was, or, where Xion was suppose to be, then opened my eyes and remembered that she had left last night.

Great. I had chased her off. How could I be so mean to her? She was just trying to make me feel better, but I blocked her out as if she were Sora or somebody that was in my family.

I got out of bed and dressed into my uniform. I checked on Namine in her room and found her still asleep. I walked over to her and shook her gently. When her eyes opened, she glared at me angrily. Right. I had screamed at her last night. That had been uncalled for, I had to admit. I didn't need to yell at her like that.

Namine moved past me, walking to her dresser and pulling out some clothes. She walked away from me and into the bathroom. While she started the shower, I went back to my room and grabbed my book bag. I walked back and opened the door to mom's room, and found her sleeping still. I sighed. Every time I checked on her…she was asleep. I couldn't blame her for it, though. She was trying to support her family the best she could, working at the grocery store, and more recently, part time at a bar. It must have worn her out.

I threw my bag onto the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I pulled out two cereal boxes, poured a bowel of Lucky Charms for Namine, and Chocolate Cheerios for me. I got out the milk and added just a little to Namine's and a normal amount into mine. By that time, Namine was sitting at the table. She saw me staring at her and turned away. Great. She was really upset about last night. I carried the two bowels over to the table and put the Lucky Charms down in front of Namine. She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the cereal, and then put it into her mouth.

_I'm sorry. _I signed when she finally looked up at me.

_Screaming at me was rude. You made Xion leave. _

_I know that. I'm sorry. Now would you get on the school bus? _I signed angrily, pointing down to the ground below us. She looked out the window at the bus, then waved to it and quickly grabbed her school bag and ran out the door. She was so lucky. She didn't have to wear a uniform to school. Then again, it was the only school for deaf kids around, and the only other one that was closest was in Traverse Town, and that had to be at least fifty four miles away. We were not going to drive there every day.

I finished my breakfast and put the bowel in the sink, then walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor. I walked out to the garage and pulled out my keys. I searched my way through the crowd of cars until I found my motorcycle. I put the keys in the engine once I got on, then started the motorcycle and rolled out. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head. The truth was, I remembered everything that had happened that night I was shot, and I was going to tell Xion. I had figured out the third person that had been there, I remembered the voice and had matched it with someone- Vanitas. He was the third person who had been there, the one who had told Sora and Riku to leave me to do.

I dripped the handle of the bike tighter with anger. This was shit. Absolute shit! Why had I not been smarter? Should I tell the police?

I stopped in front of Xion and Terra's duplex and found her sitting outside. Damn, I should have smoked before hand. I really needed one now.

"Hey," she greeted, a pretty pathetic way to say hi. "Ready to go to school?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready," I said sarcastically. She only nodded and got onto the back of the bike, circling her arms around my waist and resting her head on my back. I wanted to tell her sorry, just tell her that everything was okay to be okay, but it could wait until I go to school, I guess.

Once we were there, I parked across the street, as usual, and helped Xion off the bike. She gave me a sad smile, like she was considering telling me something, but then she took my hand and we started to walk into the school through the cafeteria doors.

"So," she started, drawing out the word like she was singing, "Tell me what's bothering you. You said you would last night."

Shit. I had texted her and told her that, didn't I? "Well, to tell you the truth…I remembered everything from that night."

A small gasp escaped her mouth, but she tried to muffle it. Her grasp on my hand tightened.

"What…happened to you?" She asked carefully and slowly.

I sighed, "Olette…was being robbed. I went over to help her. I was…out that night because I couldn't sleep. I told her to run away, and she did. There were three men there. We got into a fight…when one shot me. All of the men are people at this school."

"Who are they?" Xion stared at me, shocked by the words that came out of my mouth.

"Sora…Riku…and…" I stopped and bit down on my lip, then whispered the rest, "Vanitas."

There was a loud sound after that, like when I was shot. My free hand flew up to my scar. I pulled away and looked down, expecting pain to come in sharp waves. No. No blood. Not even a bit. A crowd was forming around Xion and I, though. I didn't understand for a moment. Then I looked at Xion.

Her eyes stared off, the blue color of her irises hazy and dulled. Her hand reached up to her shoulder, and when she pulled away, there was blood on the tips of her fingers. I looked up to the place where her eyes were staring and saw someone disappearing through the double doors. I had half the mind to run after them, but I didn't.

Her knees made contact with the floor first then her whole body fell to the side. Someone screamed. I bent down, turning Xion onto her back. Her eyes were still open, somehow, and she was keeping conscious. Water formed in her eyes, though she didn't move to wipe it away. Blood soaked the upper left part of her shirt, where the bullet had hit her in the shoulder.

"Someone call 911!" A girl shouted, I barely recognized the voice of Kairi.

Axel came next, sitting on the other side of the black haired girl. He was saying things to me that I didn't here, therefore I didn't respond. I lifted Xion's arm and held her hand, trying to will her into staying awake. When the crowd started to clear, I stood up and walked over to the doors where the shooter ran. No one was standing out there, not a soul. I looked down and spotted a folded piece of notebook paper laying on the ground. I reached down and picked it up, unfolded it, and read.

_Say anything else to anyone and they're dead._

* * *

_She watches the ceiling, pain over flowing her body. Axel's next to her, because Roxas is gone now, and he's holding her hand. _

_The read haired man is calling to her, trying to get her to stay. She's looking at him, but her eyes are somewhere far off. He knows she's not really watching him. _

_Xion feels like she's falling now, falling into a black world. She closes her eyes, no sense in watching anything but black. _

_When her eyes open again she can see a bright light consuming her._

* * *

**Yeah um…cliffhanger. I know how everyone hates them, so I did one. (:**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : And know you know why Roxas was sad. And thanks. Sometimes people try to keep feelings in, but other times it just gets annoying with some people. **

**Into The Inferno 343 : Ah, it's okay. People do that to me all the time. ^^**

**Script Savage : Aw, thanks. ^^I wanted her to be a little more different, and I know, my mom thinks that they're just crazy signs. I got mad at her for it. RokuShi's one of my favorite couples. And Roxas is pretty badass. I'm glad you like the story. **


	14. All The Lovely Bad Ones

I watched the blood pulsing out of Xion's shoulder. The clothe of her shirt didn't help with stopping it at all. Axel had gone off to get some napkins, hopefully to help stop the bleeding.

Almost everybody had called 911 for her. Some people on the other line had thought it was a joke, but others said they'd send an ambulance, or they already had sent one. What that note had said was burned into my memory, _Say anything to anyone else and they're dead. _Why would it be them, and not me that would be dead? Maybe to make me suffer in some way?

Axel came back with some napkins from the cafeteria, claiming that there wasn't anything else to use. When he placed them on her shoulder, they were soaked with blood almost immediately.

"Damnit," Axel muttered, trying to put pressure on the wound. "This is not going to work. She won't be able to bleed out much more before it's to late to save her."

"Don't say that!" I begged, putting my hand on her shoulder and putting as much pressure on it as I could. "Just shut up about it! She's not going to die! Not here, not now. Not anytime soon."

"Okay, Roxas, why don't you calm down?"

"How can I calm down? Xion's bleeding over here and we can't get it to stop!" I said, watching the girl's emotionless, pale face. Her eyes had closed since I had picked up the note, almost like it had made her lose the will to live.

I was happy when the ambulance came. They wouldn't let me ride with her, and I didn't even see her after they loaded her in, because Axel was holding me back from running after her. I wanted to go after her, because I wanted to make sure she was safe. Axel and Kairi were trying to tell me to wait until after school to go and see her, because they probably were going to have to do surgery on her. When he let go of me, I ran away. I ran out the door and the opposite way of the ambulance, and got on my motorcycle. I drove all the way home, deciding to ditch school that day. I drove home and parked in the garage, and walked up the stairs, no, I didn't even bother to take the elevator, to the ninth floor. I walked to my apartment, then opened the door and sat down on the couch.

"Roxas? What are you doing home from school?"

I looked up and saw my mother about to walk out the door. She probably didn't even notice me until she turned around. Man, it had been a while since I'd actually had a conversation with her.

"I came home." I answered plainly.

"Why?" She walked over and sat down next to me. "You need to be in school Roxas. You can't just skip like that. Is this what you do everyday? Is that why your grades suck?"

"No," I snapped, surprising her. "No mom. I came home for absolutely no reason. No actually, it was just a little reason, but it doesn't matter that much. It's just that my girlfriend was nearly shot to death in the hall way less than an hour ago. Nothing big."

"Oh, god Roxas." She wrapped one hand around my back. "I didn't know that. You just stay home today, okay?"

"I will." I told her. She only nodded and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. Sheesh, it wasn't like I couldn't defend myself if someone came in here. I looked down at my wrists and noted how sliced up they were.

_No. I promised myself I'd never do it again! _I shook my head and tried to get the thoughts out. _I'm not going to cut…I'm not going to cut…Don't do this…It isn't what Xion would have wanted you to do…_

I couldn't help it. I needed to cut myself. I needed to get this feeling in my heart out. _Now. _

I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed one of the sharpest knives that were in the drawer, and sank down onto the floor. I kept telling myself, over and over again, I would only skim the surface of my skin, and I wouldn't go deep. I wouldn't go deep. I wouldn't…

I let my hand place the knife against my wrist, on the vein, and slice it open. Blood started to flow freely from the wound, but it felt like it was really releasing the pain that I had held inside. Maybe this was right, why had I quit doing this in the first place?

I sliced again, only deeper. I let myself keep going at my arm, over and over again, before I really realized what I was doing. I immediately stopped, dizzy from the blood loss. I put the knife down next to me and inspected my arm, counting how many cuts there were. Eight. There were eight cuts in all. Most of them were really deep.

I looked up at the counter and reached for the paper towels. I started wrapping the around my arm, blocking the blood flow. It was much easier than doing it for someone who had just been shot. Nothing hurt, I mean, I couldn't feel anything anymore. I just felt dizzy. I quickly bandaged the wound after I had made it to the bathroom, then locked the door and passed out from the dizziness.

I wasn't unconscious for long, I think. The wounds were still bleeding when I woke up. I sat up and casually walked out of the bathroom, as if nothing had happened. There wasn't any blood on the floor, well, there were tiny little drops, but they weren't anything anyone would be able to see. I picked up the knife, deciding to wash it off in the sink instead of hiding it in my room, or something stupid like that.

After drying off the knife, I looked out the window. Should I go see Xion? What if I get there and they say she didn't make it? What if she's in the same state I was in? Is this the feeling she felt when I had slept that long?

I sighed, shaking my head. I'm so pathetic. I needed to see her. I really did. So, that's exactly what I decided to do. I threw on my jacket, so I could cover up my bandaged arm, and walked back down to the garage. I opened the garage doors and drove out, driving to the hospital. I parked inside, and paid a guy to watch my bike. Hopefully he wasn't one of the people who would steal your stuff, or bash it to death. Even though motorcycles technically don't have lives.

I walked to the desk and asked the man to direct me to Xion's room. He said they weren't even done with her surgery yet. Great. I had to wait to see if my girlfriend was even going to make it through the afternoon. I was going to ask how long it would take for them to get done, but I knew that I would just sound stupid if I asked that. Instead I pulled out my phone, then felt around in my pocket before pulling out the pink and purple shell. I held it close in my fingers, just in case. I wasn't willing to lose her. Never.

I collapsed my other hand around the shell and shut my eyes, as if I was willing her back. I wish it could have been like that. I really wish that it could have been true.

"Sir?" The man at the desk said, I looked up and saw he was standing to see me. "I just got a call that said she was out of surgery. She's on the sixth floor, if you're ready to see her."

I nodded an quickly got out of my chair and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button with the number six on it and watched the doors close. I leaned against the wall of the concealed space and shut my eyes, breathing out every know and again. Man, this elevator was really slow. As soon as the doors opened, I walked out and went to the other desk, another man sat at it.

"Xion Stoner." I stated, watching him.

"Are you in relation to her?" He asked, not even bothering to look up at me.

"I'm here…fiancé. Yeah, fiancé." I answered, staring at the man intently. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Room 8. The door should be open. But be quiet and try not to wake her up," he spat out, rolling his eyes when I walked away from him.

I opened the door, clutching the shell in one hand. I tried to avoid looking at Xion for a while, but found that I just couldn't. I looked over at her, then had to hold the tears back. Her gown was soaked with blood around the shoulder, a mask covered her mouth and nose. There were tubes and needles in her arms, most likely supporting her life. I walked over and sat down next to her bed, immediately grabbing her hand when I sat down. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my throat went dry as soon as I tried to choke out one word. I pulled the arms of my coat off my body, then continued to watch her face, holding her hand. I was silently praying that I wasn't going to have to wait, but then I shook my head. I made her wait, so it would only be far for her to make me wait, right?

"No it's not," I whispered, grasping for her hand as if it was my life depending on it. "No. It's not right. It's not fair. It's not fair…you have to live. Forget about me…you have to. Xion, you just have to. I can't let you die. You're to young…"

I thought maybe I felt her move, but I had been wrong. When I looked up, she was still in the same position, her head turned away from me, her left arm resting over her stomach.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall down my face. I knew Xion had said that she hadn't cried until the day I woke up, but I wasn't like her. She didn't know what she was feeling, and she was forcing herself to keep it inside of herself. I was just…letting it out. I couldn't keep it in. Xion could die here.

I crossed my arms over her stomach, close to her arm, and started crying. "This isn't happening…this _can't_ be happening. No…don't die Xion…"

It couldn't happen…

* * *

**I'm going to have to declare this a short chapter. Sorry. I'll get up early tomorrow to start a longer chapter. Maybe. Hopefully. Yeah, probably not. But I'll make sure the chapter's longer. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, she did die in Schizophrenia. I couldn't help that though. There was just a blood thirsty part of me that needed to write it that way. T-T He really is, isn't he?**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : It was suppose to be funny. Don't worry about it. :D This is what's happening to Xion. *Shakes head* There's no other way. **

**Into The Inferno 343 : Yup! ^^ Xion might survive. I have no idea yet. **


	15. Make It Out Alive

I've tried to be by her side every day. They say she's not going to wake up. In fact, she barely made it through the surgery.

My school grades have dropped drastically. I'll even skip school just to be next to her. My mom tried to talk to me about it, but I just turned away from her and went back to looking out the window. I don't remember if she left, or went on lecturing me. I can't remember. I've gone to school eight days out of these twenty three she's been asleep. Reverse psychology, I guess. I was sleeping for twenty five.

_It's only fair, _I kept reminding myself when I would count the days, count the sea shells by her bedside. _You kept her waiting, she can do the same._

I've started cutting again. I have a new set of bandages on my arms each day I come to see her. The kids at school would see them and give me weird looks, so I guess that's another reason why I didn't go. Sora and Riku tried talking to me about it, but of course I didn't listen. They would always look over at me, a guilty look plastered on their faces. I knew all about it, and they knew all about it. I still didn't know who had shot her, but I had a good few suspects in my head, Sora, Riku, Vanitas or someone who they hired, some how. I think they gave up trying to talk to me anymore. Everybody had, it seemed, except Seifer, Fuu, Hayner, and Pence, who would always stick by my side, I think.

I think I've lost the will to cry. I cried every minute of the day the first few days she was under in this coma. They don't even say, 'coma'. They just say, "She's still under," like I'm going to break into pieces, and I just might. To be honest, I have no idea what the hell to feel anymore. What I wanted to do in the beginning was crawl into a hole and die without her. Now, I just want to punch a hole in the wall. Or punch it through someone's head. I remembered something one of my friends made up when she was having trouble cutting.

_I'm going to draw a picture, _

_A picture with a twist. _

_I'm going to draw it with a razor blade, _

_I'll draw it on my wrist. _

She didn't make it past the age of fourteen. I think that's probably why we left Destiny Islands and moved to Twilight Town. My parents thought it would have a bad effect on me, since we had been really close friends and all. That wasn't the thing that made me start cutting, though. It was when my mom and dad started fighting with each other every other hour, it seemed.

Xion hasn't even moved. She never reacted to anything, any light there was in the room, not even the dark. I knew how much she really hated the dark, even sometimes she claimed to like it better than light. That was always a lie. The dark scared her. I was the only one who knew this fact. I guess Xion thought it was another thing that made her weaker.

I sighed and ran a hand over my hair. Damn. It was really just to quiet without her awake. I couldn't really think of anything to talk to her about, and I knew she wasn't going to reply to me, so what difference did it really make? All I could do was sit by her side and hope, pray, that she'd be okay. That was it.

Terra had been at work when he'd gotten the call. I was there when he came rushing in, eyes wide, unbelieving this would happen. He'd told me that he had found her in the same position next to me that I was in now, then walked over, placed a hand on Xion's forehead, burning with fever, and sighed. He'd stayed for a while, but then whispered that he needed to go back to work, and left. I couldn't believe that he would leave just for work, when his sister in law could have been dying in that bed.

I gently put her hand down next to her on the bed, considering going back to school now. I had been here for three hours, one hour had been spent at school, and the others here. There would probably be two hours or so left of school, but I didn't see the point in really going back, just to try and get my mind away from this all. I stood up and turned my back to her, suddenly hearing a small noise escape her lips. I stopped and quickly turned around. Slowly, almost dramatically, her eyes fluttered open.

"Xion!" I threw my arms around her, which scared her. She let out a startled yelp, jumping out of her skin almost. "You're okay! Yes! God damnit don't ever make me worry like that again."

"Um…sorry?" She asked, confused. Her head turned toward the window, and she relaxed. "Oh. I get it. How many sea shells did you put down?"

"Twenty three. For twenty three days."

"Twenty three," she whispered, trying to comprehend everything. "Twenty three," she reached over, picking up one of the shells. It was pink, but at the tip it turned yellow. "This one's my favorite. I dunno why. It's…pretty."

"Maybe that's why you like it," I told her, wrapping my hand around her's, "It's just like you, beautiful and fragile." I pressed my lips to her temple, trying to reassure her everything was okay.

Xion let out a sigh, her lips pulling into a small grin, "I don't believe that. I'm still fat, and ugly."

I tightened my grasp slightly on her hand, causing her to flinch, "Listen to me. I don't want to hear anymore of that. If I hear you say your fat again, I'm going to have to show you you're not fat, or ugly. And you know I will."

"But, Roxas…"

"Don't but Roxas me," I growled, holding her closer to my body. "Believe me, I could break every bone in this body of your's by pushing you onto the floor. But you know I won't, I love you to much to do that. If that's what it takes to show you that you're killing yourself, I'll gladly do it!"

Xion whimpered, balling her hands into fists against my chest, one of them still clutching to the shell. "I…I just can't believe you. All of these years, I've been told the truth about my weight. You can't keep the truth from me Roxas…I know it. I'm sorry…"

I let go of her completely, giving up on it. "You know what, if you can't see it, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. You're killing yourself, Xion, and I think you know it. You don't want to accept it, do you? You don't want to accept that you would have killed yourself on that street if I haven't poured out your pills. Don't you understand that I love you to much to let you do that?" I lowered my head, clenching my fists, "If you can't see it, I'm done. I love you, and I always will. But until you can see that you really are to skinny, I'm going to have to stop all of this." When I looked up at her, her head was bowed, hands collapsed together, tears pouring down her face. I was starting to regret what I was saying, but I pushed that regret away and shook my head, "Listen Xion, I hope we can fix this. I really do. Just…get better. And we'll see. I'm sorry." When I was done talking, I waited for her to respond. She didn't say anything, nor did she look up. I sighed and walked out of the hospital room, really wishing she would recover.

* * *

**Xion's Pov**

* * *

I folded my hands together, letting the stream of tears fall down my cheeks. Was he…really breaking up with me? Why would he do that.

He kept repeating that he loved me. I knew he was lying. Trying to make me feel better. Everything he said was a lie, I knew that. I think I always knew that. I bit my lip, resisting telling him that I hated him. Because I really did love him. I couldn't tell him I hated him.

Once he was done talking, I tried to form words, but I just couldn't. I saw him walk out, and I tried my best to say something, call him back, but I just couldn't. My lips wouldn't move, and neither would my body. I closed my eyes tight and let the rest of my tears flow. I didn't even say anything to the nurse who walked in to make sure I was okay.

I don't remember most of that day. I remember being huddled into a ball, my head resting on my knees, most of the day. Terra came, he asked me why I wasn't responding to anything, but I didn't even respond to that. He said something about taking me home that day, and that's exactly what he did. The needles and tubes were taken out of my arm, I changed back into m uniform, which was still covered in my own blood, and we drove home. I think I laid on my bed the rest of the day, despite Terra's pleas for me to do something other than sulk around.

I woke up the next day and took a shower, did the usual, then stepped on the scale. Eighty five. I was down to eighty five pounds. Great. Terra had gotten my a new blouse from the school, so I wouldn't have to wash the blood out of my old one. I grabbed my bag and walked to school alone, knowing very well Roxas wasn't going to waste his time on my anymore. I found myself there about fifteen minutes later than I would have on Roxas's motorcycle, so I climbed into a tree and decided to skip school. All the thoughts in my head were literally making me feel sick. I pulled out a book from my bag and began to read it. I knew they were going to call home to ask why I wasn't in school, but Terra wasn't there, so I would be fine. Why was I even reading this book? It was way under my standard reading level. The Hunger Games…yeah, under my reading level. Even though it was a pretty good book.

"Hey." I looked down from my book and saw Riku standing under the tree. "Skipping school, are we?"

I looked back to the book and continued reading, "I guess you can call it that. I just don't want to go in."

He sighed, "How are you doing, Xion?"

"Fine, I guess."

Riku reached out a hand, "Are you sure you don't want to go inside?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to leave this place. It's peaceful. I'd rather be hidden here, than be in there."

He tilted his head, "Um, did something happen?"

I closed my book on top of my thumb, trying to keep the page. "I guess so. Roxas broke up with me last night. Nothing more."

Riku lowered his hand, shoving them in his pockets. "I'm…sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I wouldn't really want to tell him that rudely, so I just shrugged, "You better get in there before they count you absent. That's what I would suggest."

He nodded, "Okay. I get the message. I'll see you later Xion."

I opened my book back and read through the next few pages, until the little girl named Rue was killed. I didn't cry over it like Kairi did, but that may have been because my tears were drained yesterday. I started to hum a song in my head, but then I closed my book, shoved it in my bag, and decided to take a walk. I jumped down from the tree, luckily landing on my feet, and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. I started to walk, not looking back to see if anyone was even watching. I didn't really even care.

Wiping a hand across my eye, I spotted Roxas's motorcycle on the street, and had the urge to scratch it up, or destroy it. What was I thinking? I may have been upset with him right now, but that gave me absolutely no reason to get these thoughts. I wouldn't have left him for his condition, though. I saw the bandages on his arms. He had been cutting again. I knew that would be the only real reason he would be wearing those bandages on his arms. He wasn't one of those boys who would have just worn them to look tough.

I needed to get over him.

* * *

**Um…I'm so sorry. I know this will disappoint all of you know that they're not together anymore. **

**Ejp2000 : Heh, really now? Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. Maybe. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Sad moments are always emotional. That's why they're sad. It did? That is weird…hmm…**

**Into The Inferno 343 : Don't let the suspense kill you. I've let it happen before. (:**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Roxas would be heartbroken, wouldn't he? More than heartbroken, I don't think he would be able to survive it. DX**

**Witch Of Tragedies : …It is, isn't it? XD Oh well…**


	16. Bring Me To Life

When I was done with my walk, I went past the school again, then checked the time on my phone. There were fifteen minutes left before the school let out, so I was safe to walk home. I went past the school and didn't look back at it, I didn't feel like I really needed to.

Five minutes into my walk, I heard a voice behind me. I looked back and found Kairi running after me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to her. "There's still at least ten minutes left of school."

"Oh," she tucked a piece of cherry red hair behind her ear, "Pep rally today. I just went ahead and left. I mean, the teachers won't really catch you if you just leave. I think they're getting lazy with that kind of stuff."

"Mm." I nodded and kept my eyes on the ground. I felt grounded. Like I could fall over any minute, curl into a ball, and just cry my eyes out. "Well, that's different. But I thought you were on the cheerleading squad, aren't you?"

"I got kicked off," she answered plainly. "I didn't come enough, so they took me down from captain, and replaced me with Olette. It kinda sucked, but I must admit, Olette was always trying her best. I only came…three times to practice, I think. So I'm just going to join gymnastics, I guess. Now, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?"

"I want to talk to you about Roxas," Kairi crossed her arms. "Now, give me a nickel and I'll be your therapist."

"I'm broke." I told her immediately, even though I knew she was just joking around. "And I'd rather not talk about Roxas right now. He did just break up with me yesterday."

"Oh, so _he_ broke up with _you_. Riku was saying that you broke up with him. Maybe he was just trying to make it better, I dunno." Kairi shrugged, then continued talking, "Now, I understand you don't want to talk about it, but I want to talk about getting revenge on that bastard. I mean, he broke up with you right after you woke up from a month long coma. How insensitive."

"I know it was sudden," I started, my voice starting to grow quieter with every word. "But I said things that made him angry. I just…I was trying to tell him the truth about everything in my life…"

Kairi sighed, watching me closely, "Xion, it couldn't have been that bad, I mean, he's just some jerk that dumped you when he got tired of you."

I bit my lip, "He said that he couldn't take it anymore because of my anorexia. He told me over and over again that he really did love me, but I was just trying to tell him about how fat I really was. I was just…I just…"

"Okay, okay Xion, don't cry," Kairi begged, holding her hands up. "Come on, let's get you home. I've got an idea."

"Wh-what kinda of idea?" I asked in between sobs. I wiped my hands against my eyes and sniffed, trying to compose myself again. God, I must have looked like a little kid to the people out on the streets. One of those fat little kids that ate anything they could find, even if it was just grease on a plate.

Kairi smiled, taking my wrist and pulling me along. "Well, if you hurry up and let me take you home, then I'll show you real quick," she was starting to run, but since I was still walking, she was being slowed down. Soon enough I just started to run along with her, because she kept looking back at me with this sad look one her face, as if she really wanted to help me. Kairi usually wasn't that kind of person. She usually just sat around and watched soap operas on tv. That may be why she never went to cheerleading practice.

Soon enough, we were able to get back to the house. I opened the door and she pulled me in.

"Revenge," she stated simply.

I stopped, tilting my head. "Seriously? You dragged me back to my house for that? You couldn't have told me that one the street?"

"No, I couldn't have." Kairi crossed her arms. "Because, I wasn't finished telling you. What if we made Roxas think you were dead."

I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't believe this was the Kairi I had grown up with. "Um…what the hell is going through your head?"

"I want him to feel the pain you feel. This is what I did to Riku, and he took me back."

"When did Riku even dump you?"

"Exactly." Kairi smiled, "I never told, and neither did he, because he was a good boyfriend. Come on, you know I couldn't have my never-been-dumped record ruined, so I dumped him."

"Okay," I stopped her by holding up a hand. "Now go on about the revenge thing."

"Right. Well, why don't we invite Roxas over to study, because there is a big math final coming up soon, damned teachers, and I don't tell him that you're here," Kairi tossed her hair behind her shoulder, and then went on, "So then, I tell him that you're in the bathroom and that he should go check on you after about fifteen, twenty minutes. You leave the door open and when he comes to check on you, hold a bottle of pills in your hand, and he'll feel completely sorry for you, and then you'll pop up and be like, "Surprise! I'm not dead!" and then he'll want you back." She seemed happy with herself, and her plan. "Wanna do it?"

"No." I stated plainly, because I knew that if we went through with that plan, Roxas would just get angry at me. I knew him well enough to know that.

"Why not?" Kairi whined, "Please? I want you to do this."

"I refuse."

"Fine," Kairi crossed her arms and sat down on the couch. "But I'm staying here until Terra gets home. I don't want you overdosing on dieting pills while you're alone."

"We don't have any pills here, though," I said, rolling my eyes. Why was she thinking that.

"I want you to eat something while I'm here. I mean, you weigh less than me! And I was a cheerleader!" She stood up and walked toward the kitchen, pulling out eggs and flour. "I'm going to make cookies, and you're going to eat at least three of them. Which kind would you like?"

"I don't want any at all!" I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to put Kairi through the labor of baking, for one, and I just didn't want anything to eat.

"Sugar it is!" Kairi twirled around, as if she were dancing, and smiled at me. "Seriously, do you really think I'm going to stand by and watch one of my best friends kill themselves? Yeah right!"

I sighed and smiled over at her. Typical Kairi. So sweet. So naïve. She would never know what kind of pain I lived in. She was always so innocent, she was sheltered as a child. I watched her now and realized how sly and cunning she could really be.

After watching two episodes of Cops, Kairi walked over and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back at her and noticed she had a tray in her hands. She forced a cookie into my hand and glared at me. I stared at the sugary treat, and cringed. I couldn't do it, could I?

I lifted the cookie up and took a bite out of it, my stomach growling loudly afterwards. I put the cookie back on the tray and wiped my lips, chewing and eventually swallowing the small bite I had in my mouth. I clutched the clothe of the couch, shutting my eyes tight.

"I…can't do it." I whispered to Kairi. I heard a soft sigh escape her lips, she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not?" She asked, as if she didn't know.

"I…just can't. I'm not use to all of that sugar." I bowed my head, avoiding her eyes. "Kairi, I can't do this. It's not right. Why are you making me do this?" I wiped the tears away and put my hands over my eyes. "It's not right…it's not right to feed a fat girl like me…don't do this…don't be like Roxas and try to encourage me…"

"Xion." Kairi insisted, "Stop it. Roxas left you because what you're doing is wrong. You said it yourself. I could ask you, what the hell is up with the mood change? You said it yourself, he left because of your anorexia. He left so you could have a reality check. He didn't leave you because you were fat, or a nothing. Okay, I admit, I was wrong to judge Roxas the way I did earlier. I was being stupid. Now I realize, Roxas isn't that type of guy, I know. Listen, he still loves you, but he wants you to get a hold of your life already. It's been, what, two years, and you still think this shit is real. Riku and I thought it was just a stage, so we left it alone for a while. I realize now that was bad. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "It's all my fault…all my fault…all my fault that Roxas is cutting again, all my fault he got hurt in the first place, all my fault all of this ever happened…"

"Stop." Kairi demanded, "None of this is your fault I don't want to hear another word out of you about it." She gently wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It's okay. Don't worry about this…I'm going to help you get better, okay? Sora, Riku, and I, we're going to help you. Roxas will, too. You know he will for sure. He loves you, Xion. He loves you a lot."

She was just like him. Kairi kept repeating her words over and over again. If he really loved me, he would have stayed with me, no matter what happened.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. I gotta update Scattered Hearts, and then maybe some of my challenges…**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, they all have their reasons. I know a few people who do that, so, yeah. They broke up, but who knows. Maybe they'll get back together soon…^^'**

**Into The Inferno 343 : Don't overdose on suspense, it never helps. XD**

**13NeverForget14 : Heh, that song…my friend sings that all the time. She's a girl scout, so she's always singing that stuff. She does it over the phone, so I put her on speaker phone and let the whole world hear. XD Yeah, she is being pretty cryptic about her weight, and Roxas just wants the best for her. My friends call me a twig all the time…which is just weird. One of them hates Roxas, but when they read over my rough draft of this, she looked up at me with this weird look on her face and said something like, "What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you do this?"**

**Ejp2000 : Maybe it wasn't the right decision, but then again, it might have been. Xion does need a reality check, after all. **


	17. Secrets

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Kairi asked, handing me another tissue. I had told her almost everything in my life that I had kept hidden, how my mother and father made me start starving myself, until I got into the habit of it. How I was sexually abused when I was six until I was around the age of twelve. How Terra still thought my parents were the ones that starved me to death, and that I was supposedly trying to get back on the right track with life.

I wiped my eyes with the tissue, the mascara and eyeliner mixing together and making me look like a mess. "I tried cutting myself when I was thirteen. It didn't work out, though. I didn't have the nerve to do it. I'm not like Roxas…I'm weak, and I don't know how to do anything."

"Wow. Xion Stoner cut herself. What a thing I could spread around school…." When she caught me staring at her, she smiled, "I'm kidding with you Xion. I would never tell people this stuff, and you know me better than that, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I should have known you were kidding. But that wasn't funny." I stopped and looked down at the tissue, "I'm going to go fix my make up real quick. I can't believe you haven't pointed out how horrible I must look."

Kairi took a quick look and shrugged. "Not as bad as when Olette got dumped by Roxas. You should have seen the mess on her face. Trust me, it was way worse than yours. Then again, she does wear more make up than you do…so…yeah you go ahead and do that Xion."

I threw the tissue into the trash can and walked back to the bathroom. I ran some water onto a rag and wiped my eyes with it, then dried it off with a towel. There were still a few traces of black under my eyes, but I would probably be able to cover it up with eyeliner and mascara. The black on my cheeks I could take care of as soon as I fixed my eyes. I pulled out my make up and restarted my eyes. The door slammed, and I heard Kairi greeting Terra. He then said something about the cookies, and Kairi said he could have them. When I was done with my mascara and eyeliner, I walked outside and smiled at Terra.

"Hey, Xion," he greeted, waving, his mouth full of cookie. He swallowed, and the continued to talk to me, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." I looked over at Kairi nervously. She shrugged, like she didn't know what he wanted to tell me. "What is it?"

"I was thinking…" Terra started, looking over another cookie, "Maybe, if you wanted, we could go to Destiny Islands. You seem really stressed lately, and I want to know if you want to go there, so you can get some rest. You can bring some friends, if you want. I mean, it might be fun."

Kairi stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I say, that's a very good idea. Bring your friends along too. Say, Sora, Riku, me…and others!"

I giggled. She really wanted to go, didn't she? "That would be nice. We should do it some time."

"Good, cause I um…kinda already booked a vacation for us already. I just wanted to know if you really wanted to go." Terra rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, um…I forgot all about it, but I just remembered because I get to take off work for it. So, gather a few friends, and we'll go this weekend."

"Okay." I said. Then I turned to Kairi, "Would you like to come?"

"Well, let's see. I have to do so many things this weekend, hell yes I'd like to come!"

"Attitude." I rolled my eyes. "So, I know for sure Sora and Riku can come, now, let's see…"

"What about Roxas?" Terra asked, taking his jacket off and folding it. "He is your boyfriend, after all. It'd only be nice to let him come too."

I stopped, bowing my head. Kairi shook her head towards Terra and answered his question, "Let's not talk about that right now. It might be best for her to-"

"I'm going to go ask him." I said with a small smile. Kairi looked over at me with a strange look, and I just shrugged. Even I knew Roxas needed to get out of the house once in a while. Kairi may not have liked it, but whatever. I wanted to invite him, and he was still my friend. I think.

"I'll go ask him now." I pulled my jacket on and went outside. No one bothered to follow me. Terra and Kairi were probably going to just stand there and wonder what happened. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was raining out. I don't know why I didn't realize it, my hair was soaked in less than two minutes I bet. That didn't quicken my pace. I walked my normal speed. I liked the rain. It was refreshing, made me feel better.

When I made it to Roxas's apartment building, I really was dripping wet. When I walked inside a puddle of water formed around my feet. I made my way to the elevator, avoiding the stares of people around me. I really didn't care what they thought of me, or what they saw. I slammed my fist against the button that read nine, and scared the man in the elevator with me. I saw him jump from the corner of my eye, and all I could do is smirk. How pathetic. These people were pampered beyond belief, and the slightest loud noise could scare them to death. At least Roxas wasn't like that. Namine couldn't really help it, because she was deaf. When the elevator stopped on the ninth floor, I turned to the man that was cowering in the corner and smiled.

"Have a nice day," I hissed as the doors shut. I walked down to the thirteenth apartment and knocked on the door. Next to the door was a speaker, and I could hear Roxas's voice. Right. If the door was locked, he had to buzz me in. Great.

"Who is it?" He asked, drowsiness taking over his voice.

I pressed the small button to speak, "It's me. Can I come inside?"

There was a moment of silence, then I heard a click, and he answered, "Yeah. Hang on." Moments later the door swung open, and Roxas motioned me inside.

"Were you trying to catch pneumonia or something?" He asked sarcastically, walking away and coming back with a jacket He took off mine and wrapped his around me. "Now, what is it you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something." I stated, shaking slightly, "Terra said that he had tickets to go to Destiny Islands. I already have some people coming, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come too."

"Oh. Well…" Roxas blushed, wrapping a hand around my waist and reaching over for something. I looked at what he was grabbing and realized it was cigarettes. "I guess I could. I'll let my mom know about it, when are you going?"

"This weekend."

"Okay. Um…I don't think I'm doing anything." He seemed really nervous about just talking to me. I didn't know why, maybe it was because of the fact that we broke up? It wasn't that bad to talk to me, was it?

I rubbed my arms and smiled at him, "Okay. I think we'll be leaving Friday night. I'll see you then." I walked away, my hand on the knob of the door, "I hope you decide to come. Oh, thanks for the jacket."

Roxas nodded, "I'll come, and I'll bring your jacket with me after Namine washes it."

"Alright." I answered, looking away. I opened the door and walked out. I shut it behind myself. Why did this jacket fit me so well? Right, I had accidentally shrunk one of Roxas's jackets once. I can't do anything right. I smiled at the memory of his face when he saw all the shrunken laundry. Priceless. I pushed the down button gently this time, and the elevator opened. There was no one in this time, just me. I pressed the button to the first floor and walked out of the building once it stopped. The rain had eased up slightly, but not much. I pulled the hood over my head and went outside. I jogged home instead of walking, for the sake of even making it to the weekend. What was today, even? Wednesday, I think. I only had a day to pack everything, and get everyone together.

Way to plan, Terra.

Once I got back into the house, Kairi had already left. Terra was no where in sight, which made me think that he had probably gone to take a nap. I walked over to his room and found his snug in the covers, and I had to stifle my laughter at how loud he was snoring. I had never really even realized that he had. Maybe if I closed the door I wouldn't be able to hear it, that might have been why I never heard. I walked back to my room and changed out of my clothes. I had been soaked to the bone, and I was seriously cold. I changed into a brown shirt and worn out blue jeans, then walked to the bathroom so I could wring out my clothes that were wet. Instead, I just hung them up on the rack in the shower and went back to my room. I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. Terra had gotten it for me when I was eight, and luckily, it didn't have anything stupid like Barbie or Faeries on it. I was smarter back than to pick something as stupid as that. I was actually pretty surprised to see that he had kept it under my bed all these years.

I opened it on top of my bed and started stuffing things into it. Shirts, pants, swim suit, socks, underwear, everything like that. I zipped it back up and set it closer to the door. Talking to Roxas made me feel a little better, but not much. There was buzzing on my table and I looked up and saw my phone lighting up. I picked it up and read the text I had just gotten.

_Hey Xi. Kairi said that you wanted us to go to the beach with you?_

_- Who Do You Think This Is, You Creeper_

Riku's signature was even more annoying than Vanitas's, in my opinion.

_Yes. I wanted you and Sora to come. Do you want to go?_

_- Xion 3_

_Sure! And you know Sora will go too. So, when do we leave?_

_- Who Do You Think This Is, You Creeper_

_Friday afternoon, after school. _

_- Xion 3_

_See you then. _

_- Who Do You Think This Is, You Creeper_

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone back on my table. I was laying on the bed now, waiting for Bleach to get through one of it's really long intro songs. I hated when shows did that, make a really long intro song and the show not even be worth watching. Bleach wasn't really that bad, though. It had it's moments, though.

Everything was very silent until Terra walked into my room, rubbing his cheek.

"How you doing?" He asked, yawning.

"Fine." I answered, smiling at him. I propped myself up onto one elbow so I could get a better look at him. He still seemed really tired. "How about you?"

"Tired. Worn." Terra yawned again and stretched out his arms. "So, did you get Roxas to agree?"

"I did." I laid back down on the bed and picked up my found again, trying to pretend I was interested in my reflection. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are coming too."

"Oh. Well, I still have one ticket left that you can invite someone with."

"Where did you get all these tickets?" I asked, failing in keeping in the slight shock.

"One of my co workers and I bet on them, and I won."

"What the hell was the bet?"

Terra smiled a cocky smile, "It was to see it our boss was gay. We caught him making out in his office with a guy…so I won."

"Wow…" I shook my head and looked back to the phone. "You…are a strange man. By the way, you were snoring. I dunno how Aqua put up with that."

Terra laughed. "Now that I think about it, neither do I. Somehow she did, though." The expression on his face turned from happy to longing. Soon, he shook it off and smiled again. "Never mind, kiddo. You go ahead and do whatever you want tonight. Whatever it is that teenage girls do. I'm going back to my nap."

"Goodnight, Terra." I took it as a hint of, 'I'm going back to bed, see you tomorrow.' He walked out of my room, and I had to think about who else would want to go to the beach. There was Vanitas, Olette, Fuu…

Yeah, Vanitas it was. Usually he didn't even answer if you texted him, unless he texted you, so I called him. When he picked up, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"So, you invited my little brother to the beach, but not me?" He growled, and I just scoffed.

"That's actually why I was calling you, Vani. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the beach with us." I knew he hated to be called Vani, so that's why he got called it, and because he was acting like a jerk.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said sarcastically. I could almost see his mouth curling into a grin at my suggestion. "Of course I'll go to the beach with you and Terra and the others. By the way, who else is coming?"

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, you, me, Terra, and Roxas."

Vanitas was silent for a few moments, then he spoke again, "You're bring Roxas?"

"Yes, I'm bring Roxas. Why? Is there a problem?" I sat up, my interest peeked for some reason.

"Well, I thought you guys broke up." Vanitas stated. Ouch. That hurt. My heart stung because of the way he had said it. Almost like…he was happy about it.

"We did." I said, before hanging up on him.

* * *

**Never hang up on Vanitas…sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy drawing and then I would write, then get distracted again. I think I've developed ADD. :P That sucks. **

**By the way, I kinda fixed up a soundtrack for this story. The songs are on my profile. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I hate when people bring their stuff to school like that. Oh well, though. It's their decision if they want to get caught. Xion does need to be slapped because of the shit she's doing to herself. **

**Into The Inferno : Find out when they go on vacation. XD And thanks, I thought so. **

**Guest : XD She is killing herself in ways she doesn't even understand. DX And thanks. **

**13NeverForget14 : I wonder what would happen if they met, too. I know her and Namine met for a little while before Axel had to intervene. So maybe Kairi and Xion's relationship might be something like that. I dunno, though. It will never happen because of what happened to Xion…I would have rather that happen to Kairi. Yeah, she sings it all the time. Whenever I finally tell her she's on speaker phone, she says, "Who heard that?" My friends always end up calling my a twig because I never eat lunch. My sister's to little to even know what it means, besides something off a tree. :P**


	18. Resolutions

**Note : I don't own My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead in this chapter.**

* * *

School on Friday was hectic. People kept asking me why they weren't invited to the party, and why I chose the people I already chose. When school was over, it seemed like everybody followed me home. Roxas hadn't even brought his motorcycle to school that day, he had walked. That had confused me a little, because Roxas never walked anywhere unless it was with me. Terra must have seen the mob of teenagers coming towards his house and thought that the world was ending. Everyone loaded their stuff into the back of the van, (Which Terra had rented for this trip.) and then we all piled into the van. It was Terra in the driver's seat (of course.) Kairi had called shot gun, apparently, Sora and Vanitas were in the middle where there were only two seats, and Roxas, Riku, and I were in the back. Riku sat in between us, probably because he thought I might claw Roxas's eyes out, or Roxas might slap me. I don't know.

Destiny Islands was about four hours away. For the most part, the most noise was the sound of music from Roxas's Ipod, which no one really minded, because they were having their own private little chat between each other. Even with my head leaning against the window and Riku between us, I could clearly make out the words of the song he was listening to.

_I wish I could have quit you I wish I'd never missed you. _

_And told you that I loved you every time I fucked you. _

_The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through, _

_Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew. _

_How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you. _

_It never was enough and the world is what I gave you. _

_I use to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up. _

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts. _

I sighed. That song fit everything I had done to him. I had taken him for granted. Made him start over from where he had been. God, I feel so stupid.

"You okay over there?" Vanitas asked, turning his head back to us.

"Fine." I said, trying my best to smile at him. In the end I just looked over at the window and watched the buildings we passed, trying to keep my mind off the music Roxas was listening to. I think I had my Ipod with me. I dug into my pocket, before realizing that I had put it into my suitcase.

Riku tapped on Roxas's shoulder, "Could you turn that down? You're bothering Xion."

Roxas glared over at him, then put his finger against the touch screen and slid it across. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Riku countered. Roxas only rolled his eyes and turned away. Man, I had a feeling this vacation was only going to get harder now. So much for stress release, but I appreciate the attempt, Terra.

The rest of the ride was, for the most part, peaceful enough. Sora and Vanitas got into a little fight, though, and Riku had to smack both of them for it. Other than that, everything was fine.

When we got to the beach house that we'd be staying in, almost everyone was asleep. I giggled at some of the faces Sora kept making when he would turn over and over. I got out of the car and opened the trunk, got my suitcase out, and looked at the beach house. It had to be three stories, and I knew Terra had said it would have enough bedrooms to fit all of us if we shared rooms with one other person. This place was huge. I'm not even kidding. Better yet, it looked like the beach was our backyard. Soon, everyone was awake and getting their stuff out of the trunk. Terra was soon in front of us, instructing us as if he were the leader of a clan.

"Okay, I want you guys to pick bedrooms, okay? Don't do anything until everyone has gotten a room, then you guys can do whatever it is you want." Terra smiled, "I bet you guys want to go out on the beach, don't you? Well, you can do that. See ya!" He disappeared into the house, most likely to take a nap.

I walked inside. Wow. The living room looked like one that you would see on that one reality show…what was it called? Destiny Shore? I never really watched it, but I'd heard about it from Kairi. She'd made me watch it with her a few times. The rest of the house was pretty nice, the rooms were a decent size, and the kitchen was huge. I picked the first bedroom that I found, which held two beds, two dressers, and a painting of the beach on one of the walls. There was a balcony out, which you could see the beach from. I heard giggling in the hallway, and when I looked up from unpacking my clothes, I saw that Sora and Kairi were moving along in the hallway, and it was obvious that they were going to room together. I guess that meant I was going to get stuck with a guy tonight. I shrugged it off and looked down to my suitcase again. I pulled out some more clothes and stuffed them into random drawers before hearing the door open again. I looked up and saw Roxas standing there, a black plastic bag slung over his shoulder.

"Can I room with you?" He asked.

I looked away, sure I was blushing. "Um…sure. Go ahead."

Roxas closed the door and put the bag down on the opposite bed. "Thanks. You're really the only one here who I actually like."

I clawed at the paint on the dresser. "Sorry I wasn't able to satisfy anyone. I'm only human damn it!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "That's not what I meant be it. I just meant that I don't really know anyone here yet."

I turned around to face him. "Then get to know them. Besides, Sora and Vanitas are your cousins. You should be able to know them."

"I don't like them. There's things that I can't say that makes me hate them." Roxas looked away, the expression hidden from me. "It's none of your concern, though. It doesn't matter anymore."

I stared at him, but he let go of me and shook his head. "I'm going to the beach, okay Roxas? You can come if you want." I dug through my suitcase and pulled out my bathing suit, a black and blue bikini top, and some black shorts. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and change. I'll be back in a minute." When he didn't even respond, I just walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. I locked the door and changed out of my clothes, and into my bathing suit. I ran my fingers through my slightly messy hair, then picked up my clothes and walked back into the bedroom. Roxas was sitting on the bed, sulking. He looked up at me and a disgusted look crossed him face. Great. He really did think I was ugly, didn't he? After all those lies of him telling me he loved me, I could see that he really thought I was ugly.

I disregarded it, trying to get my mind off of it and onto other things. I slipped into a pair of black flip flops and pulled out my towel. I felt something warm around my waist, and when I looked down I could see Roxas's arm there.

"If I was flexible enough, I could probably wrapped my arms around you five times or so," he whispered directly in my ear. He let his arms drop, and he walked out of the room. I tightened my grasped on my towel, and then tried to calm myself. I walked down the hall until I found the room that Kairi was in, and found her in a pink bikini, holding a pink towel in one hand, and Sora's hand in the other.

"Are you ready to go to the beach!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded. "Alright, let's go!" She ran past me, and Sora was the one the caught my hand and pulled me a long. I guess we were suppose to be forming a human chain, but when we passed Roxas and Vanitas, they just walked along behind us. I noticed that Roxas wasn't even changed, maybe he wasn't going to get in the water at all?

Kairi pulled us out onto the beach, and when we found a good spot to put our stuff down, Sora let go of me. I laid my towel down in the sand and sat down on it. My body curled into a ball instinctually. It I was really that ugly, then why would anyone want to even see my body.

"Relax, Xion.'' A voice growled behind me. I looked up and saw Vanitas. "You'll be fine. You look pretty."

"T-thanks." I stated sadly. Was he really trying to hit on me?

"So," he put his towel down next to mine. "How are you doing without Roxas there to support you?"

I let out a small gasp. Why was he doing this to me? "I'm fine…I guess. Why does that even matter to you."

I felt his arm on my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Look, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

I jumped. The tone of his voice was so fucking sadistic. "Um…I guess…yes. I will."

Vanitas looked away from me and scoffed, "That's good, Xion. I'm glad you're going out with me."

I looked his way and saw Roxas staring at us. He had his Ipod in his hands, playing a game of some sort. The only look in his eyes I could read was betrayal. He shook his head and looked back toward the Ipod. I felt guilty, really guilty. What was I suppose to do?

I moved from Vanitas's grasp and walked over to where Roxas was sitting on the ground. I knelt down in front of him and tried to get him to look up at me, but he refused to. I reached over and tilted his chin up.

"Roxas, listen to me," I started, but he held out a hand to stop me.

"Just leave me alone. Go hang out with your new boyfriend." He lightly pushed me away, and I nodded. It wasn't like I really wanted to leave him there, he just looked so sad now. I knew I had done wrong. I stood up and walked back over to the place where I was before. Vanitas smirked down at me, but I said nothing, nor did I even try to move again.

The rest of the time, since I felt so guilty, I just watched everyone else have fun. Kairi and Sora kept splashing each other, Riku was sitting on the towel he'd brought, as was Roxas each time I would peak over at him. Vanitas sat next to me the entire time. He wouldn't leave or anything. When six pm came, I got up off the towel and walked back to the house. I stepped into the air conditioning, seemingly comforting me. I changed back into my clothes and waited for everyone else to get back. I was going to have to go on this date with Vanitas, liked it or not. It would get me away from Roxas, and I might even have fun, who knows. Where we were even going to go was a good question. What was even a better question was why Vanitas even wanted to go out with me.

I walked back outside and started to hate myself for it. The heat was really getting to me already, and it made me wonder what it was doing to everybody else's heads. Roxas walked passed me, but didn't bother to look up at me or anything. The next thing I remember is Vanitas standing next to me.

"Once the sun goes does," he said, "We'll go on our little date."

"Where?"

"Right here on the beach. We can have a picnic."

"O-okay." I smiled and scratched the palm of my hand, which for some reason, was very itchy.

"Good," he smiled at me, then let me go and walked away. "This'll be fun."

I wasn't sure about this. I was started to get scared.

* * *

**Into The Inferno 343 : Trust me, it'll be explained a little more in the next chapter. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : They sent me to the counselor's office once or twice…I remember once I hit a kid for touching me when I wasn't in the mood, so that was when I had to go there…XD I seriously wasn't in the mood for it that day. Thank you. I tried to the best of my ability to make Riku's signature sort of funny. I like Vanitas's better though. **

**King Awesome : You know what? Now that I think about it, probably. :3**


	19. Feel So Used

I really wasn't ready for this date with Vanitas. The way he was talking was…scaring me. A lot. I wasn't going to back down, though. Not with Roxas giving me dirty looks. I was getting ready for the date, fixing my hair, when he had spoken to me.

"Why are you going out with him tonight?"

I looked back at him, trying to place a bobby pin in my hair, "I need to get out."

Roxas looked down at his Ipod, then gave me another look, "Is it because…you want to end it all together?"

End what all together? Was he talking about our relationship? "I thought we already ended it."

He shook his head, "When I broke up with you, I wanted you to get your life straight again. It doesn't mean I don't ever want to see you again. Didn't I get that through your head?"

I looked away from him. He was really starting to make me feel guilty, "I don't…want to end the whole thing. I just…I don't want to sit around and wait for you to get it through your head that I can't do this without you."

"It seems like you can't do it with me there, either." Roxas walked over to me and gripped my arms tightly, "I still love you, okay? I just can't get it through to you that you can't even do one damned thing without me. When I'm there for you, you can't do it either."

I pulled away from him and walked toward the door, "Goodbye, Roxas." Before he could reply, I walked out. I didn't care anymore. I felt terrible. I felt used. I felt like I had used him. I knew I had, in some way. It hurt right now. Badly. I hurt him badly, in ways I probably couldn't even understand.

Vanitas met me outside on the sand. I was standing on the edge of the water, watching it hit my bare feet over and over again. I had thrown my shoes somewhere over to my left, but I didn't really care about it right now. He had snuck up on me, then wrapped his arms around my waist. I had screamed, but he covered my mouth. I didn't mind, because the screaming wasn't necessary, really.

"You look cute at night time," he complimented, and I just smiled and thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek. It seemed like that was what he really wanted, and knowing Vanitas, I was probably right about that. He didn't even bring a picnic. So, what were we suppose to even do?

"Come with me," he hissed lightly, holding my wrist tightly. I was dragged along to a towel that was laying on the ground. He must have brought it earlier. I sat down alogn with him, really, I was pulled down, and I tried to get my mind off of him.

"So, how are you?" Vanitas asked, reaching over and stroking my hair. I moved away slightly, it wasn't like I didn't appreciate the affection he was giving me, it was just that I wasn't use to use being like this.

"Fine, I guess." I rubbed my arms nervously. Why was he acting like this? It was so out of character for him to be doing this.

"That's good. I hope Roxas doesn't bother you." Vanitas looked away, but I could just feel the smile on his face. "By the way, you guys are rooming now, aren't you?"

"I don't see why the hell it matters," I answered. I covered my mouth, that answer wasn't what was suppose to come out. Damn it.

Vanitas glared over at me, "Well, that's not a very good answer, is it now? But I'll forgive you, this time. Come here."

I looked down at the towel, noting the color was black, and moved closer to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, then kissed me on the lips. I tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. Vanitas pushed me down, and when I tried to scream, he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Stay still," he commanded, removing his hand and kissing me again. I tried to beg him to stop this, but he smacked me, "And shut the fuck up!" A tear slipped down my cheek, and he smirked, "That's my girl. Do what I say, and you'll be okay."

I shut my eyes tight, biting down on my lip when he slipped one hand under my shirt. I was waiting for him to do something else, but suddenly, his weight was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes and looked up. I found Roxas tugging on my arm, trying to get me off the ground. I looked to my side and found Vanitas laying on the sand, blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Xion, get up!" Roxas said, pulling my body off the ground. He pulled me back to the house, opened the door, and we both ran inside. Roxas closed the door and locked it, as if someone was following us, but I was sure that Vanitas was unconscious on the sand out there. Everyone had to be in bed by then, considering it was three in the morning. When we got back to the bedroom, I collapsed onto Roxas's bed and starting breaking down. I covered my face, so Roxas would see the tears. Had Vanitas really….just try to rape me? I trusted him…he was my first real friend!

I felt warmth around me. I removed my hands for just a moment and found Roxas's arm around my body. I buried my face into his chest and clutched the material of his shirt in one of my hands. Why, why, why? Out of all the things that could have happened on the vacation, this was one of them?

"It's going to be okay." Roxas insisted, as if reading my thoughts, "He probably won't remember anything in the morning, so he won't so anything. You don't have to worry about it. Try to forget it."

I sniffed, wiping my nose, "I…I can't just forget this, Roxas. This isn't the first time it's happened, and I'm starting to…just…why?"

"It's okay, Xion, it's going to be okay…I'll…help you out," Roxas rubbed the small of my back, trying to calm me back down. He put one hand on the back of my head, resting his own on top of mine. We stayed it that position for the longest time, before I had the strength to speak again.

"What would you do if I died?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that-"

"Well, I do."

Roxas was silent, but he griped the sides of my body, where you could easily count my ribs, "Lose it. Literally. I would…jump off a cliff, or something like that. I don't really know what I would do, but it would be something along the lines of crazy. They would have to put me in a mental asylum or something like that, it would be so bad."

"Really?" I muttered after a few long moments of silence.

"Really."

I shut my eyes and smiled, "Wait, can I ask what you even did to Vanitas out there?"

"I hit him with a rock," Roxas answered, his grip on me easing just a little. "I didn't mean to hit him hard, but I hit him hard enough to knock him out."

"Oh." I couldn't think of much else to say, I was just really grateful he came when he did. I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Roxas."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my head was on Roxas's chest, but we had both fallen asleep. His arms were still loosely wrapped around my waist, my hand entwined in his. I had half the mind to get up, but I just wanted to lay there for a moment. What had happened last night? That's right, it was to bad I hadn't forgotten.

I shut my eyes and slipped my hand out of his. I wonder if Vanitas had woken up yet. If he had remembered everything that he had tried to do…what would he say this morning? Would he ignore me, or not? One thing was for sure- I already wanted this vacation to end. I never wanted to talk to that bastard ever again.

"Something on your mind?" I heard Roxas's voice. So he must have already been awake. Great to know I had just been laying on top of him and he not been able to get up.

I turned over to look at him, "Not really. I'll be okay as soon as the weekend's done and over with."

"I understand."

* * *

**You get a short chapter today, sorry. **

**And yes, I do support the VaniShi pairing. Just not for this story. ^^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, I noticed that. ^^ I had the chapter uploaded and everything, then I noticed you reviewed. I slammed my head on the desk. Vanitas would be a sadist….which just makes him a little more like me. XD Roxas was pretty upset about it, though. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I did it right in the middle of English, the teacher just gave me a weird look and told me the counselor apparently wanted to see me. Right, must stay focused. No VaniShi for this story. RokuShi. Focused. **

**Epj2000 : Vanitas is a pervert. XD And I noticed that too, he is kinda acting like a total jerk toward her. **

**Guest 1 : (: Surprises will come, eventually. **

**Guest 2 : I had fun writing those chapters, for some reason. I guess I'm just naturally violent like that. And thank you!**

**Guest 3 : :O You have a Keyblade Glider? I want one…Yes, there will be more explanations as the story goes on. **

**13NeverForget14 : I understand how you feel! XD But anyway, I don't really think I intended the Rion there, he's just acting like an older brother. Though, I did support that couple in the beginning…what was wrong with me? Even though everyone loves Xion…except for the haters…**

**Nick Cronwell : I hope so! (:**

**Into The Inferno 343 : I bet you're right. XD I hope you try your hardest, because the next chapter was just finished…five minutes ago…yeah. :P**

**Guest 4 : Because you're psychic and apparently can read my mind. (:**


	20. God It Just Feels So Good

**Roxas's Pov**

* * *

I led Xion out of the bedroom and to the kitchen/dining room, where everyone was eating already. Yes, Vanitas was there, sitting in the corner as if nothing had happened last night. Good. Maybe he forgot about it. If he did, then everything could be okay, if Xion could get her mind off of it. I could tell by looking back at her that she was still thinking about it, her eyes were downcast, a serious expression on her face. It was a good thing I had listened to Vanitas when he said he was, "Going to take her for the ride of her life," or something. Didn't believe him at first, but I didn't want Xion to go if he was going to try to force her to have sex with him. She just had to be stubborn.

"Want something for breakfast?" Terra asked. I shook my head, and Xion did the same.

"Actually, yes, I do want something," I changed my mind, "What do you have?"

"I dunno. Kairi's cooking."

Riku's head snapped up from where it had been laying on the table, "Wait a minute. Kairi's cooking?" He smacked Sora on the back of his head, "Why are you letting her cook? Everybody get out of the house! It's going to explode!"

"Riku, you're mean." Kairi protested. She was standing next to the stove, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I remember the last time we let you cook when we were watching that movie."

Xion giggled. Apparently she had been there when it had happened, "Tell them the story, Riku."

He sighed and put his hands over his eyes, "Well, it was maybe, two years ago, and we were watching a movie, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Vanitas, and I. Kairi wanted to go to the kitchen and make something, so we let her. The next thing that happens, she's screaming, and the ramen's on fire. Never let her cook after that. We were afraid the house was going to burn down."

Terra laughed, "Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on her. She won't be burning down this beach house while I'm around."

"Good." Riku put his head back down on the table and crossed his arms in front of it.

Xion reached over and took a piece of his hair in her fingers, "You really need a hair cut buddy. Can I give you one?"

"Maybe later." He muttered, "When I wake up and eat something. Can I just have a banana, or something like that? That doesn't need to be cooked?"

Kairi threw an apple toward him, "There! Now be quiet unless you want the pancake batter to burn down this house."

Riku took a bite out of the apple and nodded, "Okay. I'll be quiet now that I have something to eat."

"Hmm…" Sora was standing right between where Xion and I were sitting, his face between ours.

"What's up?" Riku asked between bites of the apple.

"I do believe that Roxas and Xion are holding hands…" Sora crossed his arms and rubbed his chin evilly, "Hm…this could only mean they are a couple again!" He dropped the act of people some stiff gentleman, to throwing his arms around Xion and I's necks. "I knew you guys would make up! See Riku? You own me money!"

"Whatever." Riku rolled his eyes and continued eating his apple. He didn't really seem to care much about owing Sora money at all. He looked over at Vanitas, "By the way, I didn't hear you come into the room last night. Did you sleep on the couch or something?"

Vanitas glared over at me, then smirked, "Yes. Yes, I slept on the couch. That's exactly what happened last night."

Riku stared at him, then looked away and shrugged, "Okay? Great. You don't have to sound like a psycho when you say it, though."

"What if I did?" Vanitas asked, leaning closer toward him from across the table, "I always sound psycho, don't I? Just ask Xion over there." He looked over toward the raven haired girl and smiled. She shuddered, her grasp tightening on my hand.

"Yes Vanitas…you always sound that way…" she stuttered out, her voice slurred slightly. "Always."

"Leave her alone." I insisted, speaking up. Vanitas just gave me a two second glance, then reached over and trailed his fingers over Xion's arm. Kairi walked over and slapped him with a wooden spoon, not liking the actions he was making on Xion. Sora and Riku laughed. Terra looked up from the newspaper for a split second, then looked back down at it.

"Here." Kairi put a plate down in front of me. It was a pancake, filled with chocolate chips and slices of bananas. "I made breakfast. Now take a bite and tell Riku how it tastes."

"Oh for Christ's sake," Riku put the apple down, "Kairi, I was kidding. Get over it."

"It's actually pretty good," I interrupted, taking a bite out of it. "Not bad."

"Thank you!" Kairi threw her arms into the air, and Riku just put his head back down on the table. It was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood that morning.

"Try some," I told Xion. She gave me a wary look, before picking up a fork, cutting a piece out of the pancake, and putting it in her mouth. Her eyes watered, most likely because she knew there were chocolate chips in it, but she swallowed and wiped her eyes.

"It's…great." She choked out, smiling weakly at Kairi. The red haired girl only nodded and smiled back, a smile much bigger than Xion's. My girlfriend looked down at the floor, avoiding the eyes of everybody else. What was her problem now? Was she angry with me because I made her eat something for once? Geez Xion, you're going to end up getting killed if you don't eat…

She started coughing before I could even think anymore. She balled a fist in front of her mouth, her coughing light at first, but it soon grew fierce. Red droplets left her mouth and landed on her fist, she immediately stood up before any of us could say anything.

"I need to lay down," she choked out, clutching things to keep her footwork steady. Xion tripped, and when she tried her best to stand back up, it was Kairi who came to her side before anyone else. She helped her back to her feet, then led her out of the room.

The rest of us just kinda sat there. I really had no idea what had just happened, just that Xion was coughing up blood.

Xion. Blood. The thoughts registered in my head and I ran back to the bedroom. No one followed, I was the only one. I got to the door of our bedroom and opened it. Xion was already on her side on the bed, laying on top of the covers, coughing again. Kairi was bent down next to the bed, watching the other girl's every move.

"What happened?" I asked, walking closer to them.

Kairi looked up at me and shrugged, "I think she might have been allergic to something in the pancakes. Either that, or…never mind," she reached over and rubbed Xion's arm comfortingly, "There's something we need to talk about. _Alone._"

I stopped and looked down at Xion. She had turned over and looked at me, then nodded. I didn't know what they were going to talk about, and I didn't think I really even wanted to.

"Okay." I nodded, then reached down and kissed Xion's forehead, "You'll be okay."

I walked out of the room and locked the door, only to hear one of them lock it behind me. Jesus, that was unneeded. I got the hint, they didn't need to lock me out of the room. I simply rolled my eyes and walked back down to where everybody else had continued to eat.

Terra looked up at me, "Is she okay in there?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh yeah. I think she'll be okay."

* * *

**Xion's Pov**

* * *

As soon as Kairi locked the door, I sat up straight. I coughed again, blood splattering against my shirt and bed sheets. Damn it, what was going on?

"You're not allergic, are you?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head and looked down. I didn't really know what Kairi was getting at with all of this, which is why I was so confused at the time.

"Could…you be pregnant?" She walked over and sat down next to me.

I shook my head violently, "No! No, way! I can't be!"

"Have you put on any weight lately?"

Thinking back, the last time I checked my weight was three weeks back. I had gained two pounds, somehow…

"Yes…" I confessed, swallowing. I clutched the clothe in my hands, holding back my tears. If I was pregnant….what was I going to do? Who was the father? It couldn't be Vanitas, because he never got the chance to go that far. Roxas? Maybe? I couldn't think of anyone else I had actually 'been with', and I knew for sure he was the only one…I hadn't been forced to sleep with.

Tears started to swell up inside of me, and I folded my hands together. Kairi was staring at me, expecting me to break down, and I was about to.

"I…might be." I let out, trying to hold my tears back. Kairi sighed and scooted closer, wrapping her arms around me so I could start crying without being seen. I covered my face with my hands and let out the tears. I wasn't ready to be a mother, wasn't ready to break this to my friends, I mean, fuck, I was only fifteen!

"I…can't do this." I told Kairi.

"Well, we don't actually know that you're pregnant for sure. It's just a…guess, I suppose. We could figure it out," she started, letting go of me and handing me my make up kit, "Fix it up, hun. I'm taking you into town."

"Why?" I asked, already starting to open the eyeliner cap.

"I'm getting you a pregnancy test." Kairi said, with a slight smile, "That way, if really are pregnant, then you can actually start planning for a baby. But if you aren't pregnant, then we'll have to see why the hell you were coughing up blood. Meet me down stairs in ten minutes, okay?"

She walked out of the room and I started to fix my makeup. How could this have happened? I should have been more careful. If I was pregnant and this was Roxas's baby, then I was going to be in some serious trouble.

After changing into street clothes and fixing the rest of the makeup, I walked down the stairs and met Kairi at the door. Terra asked what we were doing, and asked what we were doing, and where we were going. Kairi told him that she was going to take me down to the public beach so I could get some air. Terra had agree that that was best, and with that, we were off. Kairi and I walked down to the drug store, and, she was the one who bought the test. The man gave her a strange look, but then she pointed back to me, and I tried to pretend I was interesting in one of the cards that said, 'Get Well Soon', or something like that. Kairi walked back over to me and handed to the test to me. I walked back to the bathroom and opened the box, did all I needed to do, and then set it on the edge of the sink. Five minutes. That's how long it would take for the test to respond.

I paced back and forth, my arms folded. I was nervous. Incredibly nervous. This was a freaking life or death situation, in my eyes.

When the five minutes were up, I walked back over to the sink and picked up the test. Minus sign. I didn't really remember what that meant, so I walked back out to Kairi.

"So?" She asked. I handed her the test, and her eyes narrowed, "It's negative."

Relief flooded over me, and I slumped onto the ground, my eyes shut.

"Xion?" Kairi asked, bending down next to me.

"Don't worry," I said, smiling. "I'm okay. Just…happy." Sure, I would have taken care of the baby if it was positive, but I was scared.

She stared at me, before smiling along with me and laughing a little. "Good. Well, why don't we get back to the house?"

"Okay." I said, standing back up along with her. I threw the test into a nearby trash can and we walked back home. I was happy, relieved beyond belief that I wasn't a mother. We made it back home in twenty minutes, and when we walked in, Terra had the phone pressed to his cheek. When he saw me, he hung up and looked back to us.

"Who was that?" I asked, crossing my arms and watching him closely.

"That was…the police department," he said slowly. "They said…they found your parents. Dead. It looked like they both committed suicide."

The news slowly sunk in. I opened my mouth to respond to him, but my mind soon went bank and my vision faded to black.

* * *

**Cliffy. My new favorite word. ;) **

**And 100 reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Ejp2000 : Heh, yeah. I think it ended up being a little to obvious. ^^**

**Sparkie : Well…I'll try to summarize it as best as I can without giving away anything important. Kingdom Hearts is a popular video game, about a boy named Sora, who's home world (Destiny Islands) is taken away by the Darkness, and mysterious monsters called Heartless invade it. He is chosen by a special weapon called the Keyblade, and he has to go to different worlds, fighting the Heartless and trying to find the friends he lost. This is, though, A/U (Alternate Universe), so Sora's role is just changed from the hero to a normal teenage boy. I would look it up online, if I were you, because I'm not good with summaries. :P I hope that helps, though. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, I don't really like Yuri either. Most couples with Xion I like except for RikuShi. But yes, I did just happen. :D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Heh, Vanitas has tendencies to be a pervert. ^^ You can always count on him to be like that…**

**Key To Oblivion : It has been a while, hasn't it? XD That's alright, though, just nice to know you're still reading. Vanitas can be a complete perv at times…**

**Into The Inferno 343 : You people and your Keyblade gliders…I'm so jealous…all I have is Riku's Keyblade and an Oblivion…**

**13NeverForget14 : And that goal has finally been achieved…XD Hell yeah! They made up, for now. I dunno if it'll really last for long, or what they're going to do next. No spoilers…;) Same here. I just like RokuShi and Namiku better now. Xion haters…showing the world they don't know what a Mary Sue is…I got it off a poster! Flame the poster, not me! DX **

**Nick Cronwell : Yes, yes you were. ^^**


	21. Like You

When I woke up, it was Kairi who was holding me protectively under my shoulders. She had been shaking me, calling my name as if I was dying. I guess I was just shocked by the news of my parents death, and that shock took me over.

Roxas and Terra were nearby my body, watching my every move. I lifted myself up and rubbed my head. Oh, shit. When I pulled my hand away, there was blood on it. I guess Kairi hadn't really even caught me. Must have hit my head really hard.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, helping me off the floor by my arm, "Let's get you some ice for your head, okay? It'll help the bleeding stop faster."

"Okay," I put my hand over the spot where it was bleeding and held it there while we walked into the kitchen. Roxas walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a few pieces of ice, wrapped then in a wash rag, and handed it to me. I placed it on the back of my head, and some of the pain eased up, though it was replaced by a icy feeling. Of course, there was ice on my head.

Kairi walked over and sat down next to me, "What happened to you in there? You just kinda…passed out."

I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry. I just think it was the shock from…my parent's death." I looked over and saw Terra standing close to the table, "Does that mean you get full custody of me now?"

He nodded, "I think so. I'm so sorry Xion."

I looked away. After all of that, he was sorry for me? There was nothing to really be sorry for. I was with Terra, and so I was safe. My mother and father never cared. Hell, my father even went as far as to carve words into my back. Why?

"Thanks." I answered, instead of saying everything I just thought of. Roxas sat down on the other side of me and hugged me. I wrapped one arm around his back in reply, since I was still holding the ice in the other hand.

"Maybe you should let her get some rest." Kairi suggested to Roxas after I shut my eyes and let my other hand hold the ice closer to my head. Damn did it hurt. Roxas tugged on my arm so I would stand up, and after a while, I finally did. I was led down the hallway and to the bedroom, where Roxas helped me down on the bed as if I really needed to be helped.

"Dizzy?" Roxas asked when I shut my eyes tight again and let the wash clothe fall out of my hand.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah…I just want this all to be over. This vacation was nothing but trouble, wasn't it?"

"You could say that," he wrapped the blanket around my body and shrugged, "At least I have you back," he kissed the top of my forehead, then shut off the light and shut the door. I was left to lay on my bed in the dark. It was peaceful, actually, but my head still throbbed from where it had been bleeding. I reached back and touched the spot where my head had hit, and I flinched. Damn, it really did hurt, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

I let my hand fall back into the place it was before and I shut my eyes. My parents really were dead, weren't they? Terra would never lie to me about that. I didn't know if I should be happy, or sad. I mean, they were my parents, but they never loved me. Part of me was sad…I really thought maybe one day they would change, and another part of me knew that that would be a lie.

I put one of the pillow over my face, trying to block out what little light was coming into the room from the window. I coughed, and I opened my eyes and found three drops of blood on the pillow I was laying on. What the hell was happening to me? I wasn't pregnant, that test had read negative, so I wasn't, right? Right?

I shut my eyes and breathed out. Everything hurt, for some reason. I didn't open my eyes again for a while.

* * *

When I woke up again I was in the van. We were driving somewhere. Everyone was in the van, and I was in the back, sitting next to the window, leaning on someone. I looked up and found Roxas asleep, his head on top of mine. I didn't want to wake him up, so I shifted my head only slightly to look back. Yep, we were in the back of the car, Riku on the other side. Roxas must have sat in the middle this time. The suitcases were in the back, and Sora and Vanitas were in the middle, so I could only suspect that Terra was driving and Kairi were up front again. I swear, if they were driving home just because I had fallen asleep, then I was going to be angry. They didn't have to worry about me as much as they did.

I stirred, trying to rouse Roxas. I didn't really want to shake him, he deserved to sleep. Thinking about it, I quit moving and looked out the window. It was raining out. So, that probably meant we weren't on Destiny Islands anymore. From what I had been told, it almost never rained on Destiny Islands. It would just be weird for it to while we were there. In fact, Terra had said that the forecast said it was suppose to be absolutely clear that weekend.

I curled closer to Roxas. Riku noticed me moving and looked over. He smiled and waved when he saw my eyes open, and I just waved back. I tried to go back to sleep after that, but I just couldn't. The road was just way to bumpy for my to go back to sleep. I coughed every once in a while, hoping that there wasn't anymore blood. I didn't want to scare anybody else.

The van suddenly turned into a driveway and I realized we were back at the duplex. The stop woke Roxas, and when his eyes opened, he looked around, before sitting up. My head fell farther down onto his shoulder. I tried to pretend I was still sleeping, because I didn't want him to question the drops of blood that were on his hand from where I had coughed so violently earlier. He wiped away the blood on his pants leg and shook me 'awake'.

"How do you feel?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"Fine." I smiled, "Did you guys have to come home because of me?"

"Nah, you actually slept through the rest of the day yesterday," Roxas explained, shrugging, "So, when we tried to wake you up, you didn't want to. I just carried you to the van and you slept through the rest of the ride."

"Huh. That's weird." I coughed quietly, but it soon became violent again, and I fell onto my knees.

"Call an ambulance!" Roxas cried, bending down next to me. I tried to shake my head, to tell him not to call an ambulance, I didn't need it, but he insisted on it, "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you cough up the rest of your blood. It's not right, Xion! I can't stand it anymore. You need help."

"Let's just get her inside," Terra was the first one to pick me up off the ground and carry me into the house, "I don't think you need to worry about her that much, Roxas. She just looks a little pale. Probably just needs rest."

"If she's coughing up blood, she needs help!" Roxas insisted, pulling out his cell phone and started dialing numbers.

Terra stared at him for a moment, before tucking my blanket over my body and stroking my hair gently, "Don't worry kiddo. It's okay. You're going to be okay…"

I turned away from him and continued coughing. He was right by my side the whole time, rubbing my arm comfortingly. Roxas soon walked over to us and took my hand.

"They'll be here as soon as they can get here," he told Terra.

Terra shook his head, "You didn't need to call them. She would have been fine without them."

Roxas's eyes narrowed toward the older man, "Look at her! She's coughing up blood, and she can barely stay awake. You call that okay?"

"Stop fighting!" I pleaded, trying my best to sit up. I sank back down when pain filled my body, curling into a ball in my bed. I missed my bed. It was so cozy…

"Xion, stay with us!" Roxas spoke up suddenly. I didn't bother to look over at him. I was just so tired. "They better get here soon…"

"I love you Roxas…" I whispered, unsure if he was even able to hear me in the first place. I really just couldn't tell. Everything was so quiet, and I was really trying my best to keep conscious, but it wasn't working in any way at all. I lifted my hand and wiped it across my forehead. When did it get so hot in here…?

I closed my eyes and turned over again. The pain seemed to subside slightly when I drifted into a haze.

* * *

When I come back to consciousness, I'm of course, dressed in white, laying under white sheets. It feel weird, being in the hospital again. I don't know why, it's only been a few weeks since I was in last time, right?

Roxas is asleep in the chair next to my bed. Makes me wonder how long I was out this time. I reached over, running my fingers through his hair. How did it stay like that? I doubted Roxas used hair gel for some reason.

My action caused him to stir. His eyes opened, and he smiled at me.

"Hey there," he rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Hi," I said, my voice weak, "How long was I asleep?"

Roxas shrugged, "Just a few hours. They're still back there looking through the tests, I bet."

"Tests for what?" I asked, sitting up.

He sighed, "Well, they wanted to…see if you were pregnant, Xion. That may have been the reason why you were coughing up so much blood."

"But…I'm for certain I'm not!" I insisted. The test said it was negative! I couldn't have been!

"How can you be certain?" He asked, pushing my back down onto the bed. His touch was gentle, yet demanding at the same time, in a way. "You guys really didn't just go to the beach, did you?"

I bit down on my lip, "No. We went to the pharmacy. Kairi bought…me a pregnancy test. We just wanted to see! I didn't think it was…real. I can't be pregnant Roxas! I lost weight. I've only gained two pounds in the last six months.

Roxas shook his head, "Yes, only two pounds. Usually you probably wouldn't have gained anything, would you have Xion? Look, it could be possible. We weren't as careful as we could have been that day we…" he trailed off before he could say, 'had sex'.

I ran a hand over my hair, then coughed again. Roxas quickly wrapped an arm around my body and patted me on the back. When I was done coughing, he handed me a glass of water that was sitting on the table next to the bed. I nodded graciously and drained the whole thing in what seemed like ten seconds. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it…not at this age…

"Roxas…" I swallowed the little water that was left in my throat and had the nerve to look over at him, "Do you…if I am pregnant…would you hate me?"

Roxas stared at me, his eyebrows knit together, "No. Why would you even ask that? Have you been watching to much MTV lately?"

I suppose he was referring to Sixteen And Pregnant. I had watched a lot with Kairi, and the fathers were always leaving the mothers, or they wouldn't even pay attention to the baby.

I shrugged and looked away from him. He placed a hand on my arm and pressed his lips to my temple. I smiled shyly, when I noticed the doctor standing in the doorway.

She just smiled, "Calm down you two. The test results finally got back," she flipped a few papers on her clipboard, and I felt Roxas squeeze my hand. "Xion Stoner, right?" She looked up and I nodded, "Congratulations. You're going to have a child."

* * *

**Don't hate me! DX I had two endings planned for this story. One, without the baby, and the other with the baby. The one without the baby, since I'm not going to do it, is where Xion goes to the police and tells them about Sora, Riku, and Vanitas, and when Vanitas is about to be taken away, he grabs one of the cops guns and shoots Roxas through the chest, and he dies. I'll confess it, I can't kill Roxas. Sorry. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, her parents are finally dead. XD I guess it's a pretty good thing, since she's pregnant and everything. **

**Ejp2000 : Hehe…now you know why…it was just a symptom. Yep, they are cowards, aren't they? :P They might tell somebody about Vanitas, no spoilers. XD**

**Kh Days Kh 1314 : Yeah, same here. T-T**

**Hogs Head : Lol, thanks. You were right…I'm not done. I don't think I'll be done for a while…and Vexen huh? Interesting. XD**

**13NeverForget14 : People are seriously going to hate me for making her pregnant…don't flip the table! I doubt your parents would like that very much. Thanks! And trust me, you wouldn't have been excited for the alternate ending without the kid. You really wouldn't have. And you can see my DA page for my rants on Xion…yeah. **

**Talia Jones : (:**


	22. Traverse Town

"We could run away."

We were in the park when he said it. Roxas had brought me here to help calm me down. It had been three days since the doctors told me I was pregnant. I've stayed in my room everyday since them, hoping that no one had told Terra. I knew the doctors hadn't, because Roxas was the one who signed me out of the hospital, but there was still worry bury deep into the back of my head.

Now here we are, sitting under the willow tree in the park, my head in Roxas's lap, staring up at all the leaves, one of his hands on my stomach, the other occasionally wiping my bangs away when they would fall into my face again.

"Run away?" I asked, turning my head toward him, "We have no place to go, do we?"

"We don't, but we could find some place. I have some money, I could get a job at McDonalds or something like that. They'd probably be hiring somewhere."

I sighed, "Look, Roxas, when my parents died, they left me money," by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting that, "Yes, they really did. I think there's about five thousand dollars in the bank. We could take that and get out of here. Get some cheap apartment or something in Traverse Town. Use fake ids. Pretends we're someone else. Just until the baby is born. Then…maybe we'll bring it back? Raise it? Or we could put it up for adoption."

"We'll raise it," Roxas insisted, stroking my raven hair again, "You know I don't believe in adoption."

No, I never knew he didn't believe in adoption. That information would've been helpful earlier. "Or…I could get an abortion."

"Yeah, that's out of the question," Roxas said, a hint of playfulness in his voice, "I know it's your body and everything, but…it's my kid too, and…I don't want it to die. How far along did they think you were? Three weeks, right?" I nodded, "You need to start eating, Xion. I don't even see the slightest bump on your stomach. If we did…run away, you do realize that I would make you eat, right?"

I smiled at him. He was always so over protective, that's what made him so cute all the time. He brushed his fingers over my forehead again and smiled. We sat in silence for a long time, around twenty minutes or so, before I spoke again.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" Roxas asked, seeming to forget the plan we had just made.

"I'm going to get the money out of the bank. We can make fake ids. Go to Traverse Town. No one knows us there." I reached over, taking his hand and kissing it gently, "We can do this, Roxas. You just have to trust me. We could get out of here tonight."

He looked up and leaned his head against the tree, "Yeah…we could. We could do that. How about it? I could pick you up tonight. You get the money, pack your stuff, and we'll rent out a room. Let's do it, okay?"

"Okay." I lifted my head out of his lap. He helped me stand up, then we walked back home, since the park was only a block away. As we walked, though, we talked about other things. Like how we were going to make ids. It wouldn't be easy, but Roxas said he would apparently, 'take care of it', so I apparently didn't have to worry about it. All I had to do was withdraw the money and meet Roxas outside at eleven. I couldn't even really believe we were actually doing this!

When we made it back to the duplex Terra wasn't home. He had work today, and I told him I wasn't feeling good so I couldn't go to school. That had been when I went to the park and met up with Roxas.

Roxas kissed the top of my head and told me goodbye, then he left. I walked inside and started folding clothes and putting them into a plastic bag. If I was going to leave, I didn't want people to know that I had left voluntarily and took my suitcase. Besides, with this money, I might be able to buy more clothes if I really needed them. I stuffed it under my bed when I was done, just to make sure if Terra came home early he wouldn't expect anything. I slipped my flip flops back on and walked out the door. I had grabbed Mom's credit card earlier, which Terra had kept for some reason, I think so they could deactivate it later on, and left it on the table, like an idiot. At least I was able to find it. The bank wasn't that far away, maybe twenty minutes.

I pulled my hood over my head, trying to block out the stares of people that passed me. It was almost as if they already knew my plan and were planning on telling on me. How childish. I felt like maybe I should start running, but something compelled me to put on hand over my stomach and shoved the thought away. There was, after all, something growing inside of me. I didn't want to do something stupid like, kill it. Even if it was making me gain weight.

I sighed. I was really being stupid, wasn't I? Well, it was my fault I was so fat in the first place. I wiped my hand across my eye and yawned. Man, was I tired…I didn't understand why, though. Once I get back from the bank, I'm going to have to take a nap. A long nap.

Twilight Financial was a huge building that was on the edge of town. It was a reddish-brown color, almost the color of rust. The pillars that held it up were creamy white, though, and it contrasted greatly with each other. When I walked inside the building, there was a chime going off when I entered, triggered by the door being opened, I guess. I let my hood fall down and I walked up to the only booth that actually had a person at it that was open.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd like to make a withdraw," I muttered, handing her the card.

She looked it over a few times, before nodding, "Alright. How much?"

"All of it."

The woman raised an eyebrow toward me, "Okay…if you say so." She walked away and into a back room. I heard some small noises, but I could only assume she was getting me the money. It took her about ten minutes to get everything, and people were starting to line up behind me. When she came out, she was holding an envelope with the money and Mom's credit card inside.

"Have a nice day," she said, giving me a strange look as I walked away. Once I got out of that building, I opened the envelope and found a bundle of money, all one hundred dollar bills. I tucked it into my pocket and threw the envelope into the street. I wasn't in the mood to find a trash can anywhere. I had the money, and that was that.

I walked back to the duplex, glad that Terra wasn't home yet. I opened the door and walked inside, locked the door behind me, then went to my room. I tucked the money into the plastic bag along with my clothes, then laid down on my bed. I really hoped Roxas wasn't joking about doing this, because I was ready to leave.

I tried shutting my eyes. Tried sleeping. I just couldn't. I held the pillow close, squeezing my eyes tighter together. I heard the door slam, meaning Terra was home. I knew he'd probably be asleep soon, since his work was still pretty stressful.

What would Aqua do if she knew I was pregnant? Would she hate me? Chew me out for it? Or would she forgive me? Aqua was always a forgiving person, but I wasn't sure if she could forgive me for something like this, I don't think anyone really could. That's why I had to get out of here. Even Aqua wouldn't be able to forgive me for this.

"Why did you have to happen?" I asked, putting my hands over my stomach again. I looked down, but I knew there wouldn't be an answer. I just had to promise myself I wouldn't end up like my mother. I didn't want that. Every child deserved better than that, "I mean, I love you and all, but why now…couldn't you have waited or something?"

I stayed that way for the rest of the evening, laying on my bed, asking myself questions, I think I even asked myself somewhere along the line I asked myself why the world went in circles. Just…stupid questions. Terra didn't once come to check on me, which made me wonder what he was doing.

…I don't really want to know anymore.

I headed out the door to wait for Roxas at ten fifty. Checking in on Terra, he was still sleeping. I grabbed my plastic bag full of clothes and money and sat down on the front step. Roxas was actually five minutes early, so I guess that's why he wanted me to wait for him. In fact, he had a car instead of a motorcycle when he drove up. It was black, from what I could see.

"What happened to your bike?" I asked, throwing my stuff into the back seat and sitting up front.

"Traded it in for this thing," he answered, smiling over at me, "All they wanted was fifteen thousand, and they said the motorcycle was in pretty good condition, so I just traded."

"Hmm…" I didn't know anything about cars, so I just nodded at him and hugged my legs closer to my chest. That just made my stomach hurt, so I immediately put them down, and instead crossed my legs so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Here," Roxas handed me a piece of laminated paper when we stopped at a stop sign. It was a driver's license for Aqua Holland, but my picture was there instead of my sister's. He handed me another one addressed to Terra Dohring, but it was Roxas's picture.

"You made these?" I looked over at him, shocked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I did. Hope you don't mind me using your sister's name for yours."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine, I just didn't know you could do this type of stuff. Wow. It really does look real."

"Good." Was all he even said. We sat in silence for maybe an hour, listening to the radio, before he spoke up, "I got us an apartment in Traverse Town. Eight dollars a week. It's a studio, but it looked nice…for Traverse Town."

"Okay," I shrugged. I really didn't care where we went, as long as I got out of Twilight Town. Believe it or not, but Traverse Town was even more dangerous than Twilight Town. Last year, there were more than thirty people killed there. I just hoped that we could get along well enough for that not to happen to us. I mean, we may have only been kids, but they would still target us. In fact, I knew they would, but the driver's license said I was eighteen, apparently. Thank god for Roxas, even though we would probably have been fine going everywhere, since no one really cared. I'm not even kidding. They would probably let us into bars.

Roxas stopped at a stop sign and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag, "Have you thought about what you want to name it?"

It took me a moment to realize what he meant, "Not really. But…if it's a girl, I think I want to name her Violet. If it's a boy, though…" I looked up at him and found him staring at me, "I don't know. But you can't smoke around it when it's born."

He smirked, "I had no intention to do that."

"Good," I said, looking down at my stomach. Roxas was right; there wasn't the slightest bump. I hoped there wasn't one, ever. No matter what it meant.

"Here we are," Roxas said, five minutes later. I looked back up and found that we were at one of those old, run down apartment buildings. It was no wonder it was only eight bucks a week. Some of the windows were broken in. God, I hate Traverse Town. A lot. I got out of the car and picked up my bag out of the back seat. Roxas wrapped his fingers protectively around my shoulders, as if to tell me not to be afraid of it. We walked inside that way, where a woman at a desk gave us a key and said our room was numbered twenty seven. Once we were in, I pulled out the money and handed it to Roxas. He looked down at me and smiled.

* * *

**Hehe. I must have you guys confused with the whole pregnancy thing. You're probably wondering when the hell they even…did that. Well, I'll just have to say that it was sometimes in between chapters 10 and 11. I just didn't want to write the whole scene out because…well, first of all, I'm 13, and people might think I'm perverted, and I'm not really comfortable writing it, because I'm think it might mess up the story. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Heh, yeah…it is crazy…then again, I'm crazy. **

**Ejp2000 : ^^ I usually can't either, let alone write them. But we'll see what happens with this story. And I just can't kill Roxas. It would like, make me kill myself for doing such a thing. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, it'll be a challenge. XD Thank ya!**

**Into The Inferno : I can't write sex scenes. It just…doesn't sit right with me, so it's between chapters 10 and 11. **

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah…I hope for everyone else's sake, it turns out good in the end. **

**Student Of The Arts : Thanks for the reviews! ^^ And sure, you can go ahead and put it in your community. I need to go back and fix some of those mistakes, I know. I was going to go back and do all of that when the story was over, so I could just go back and fix everything at one time. You think it needs to be M? I was kinda thinking the same thing, but because of all the blood and such. **


	23. Of Studios And Boredom

In the next week, we had only been able to buy a few things in the way of furniture. There was already a Murphy bed in the apartment, so we didn't need to worry about that, just figuring out sheets and pillow. The kitchen and bathroom, of course. Roxas was able to get a small tv that, sadly, only got three channels on it, a DVD player, a plastic table and two chairs, and a really small couch. That came to the cost of all our bills to be around three hundred a month. I was wondering how we were going to even make it on five thousand dollars in these nine months, since Roxas spent five hundred of it on the furniture and food, the rent every week, and bills.

He's been looking for work, at least, but no one's looking to hire a fifteen year old boy. He would come home everyday, smile at me, then walk over and fall down on the bed. Once, he even came home with his arm bleeding, because someone tried to robe him. He got away before they could do anymore damage to him. Luckily he didn't have the money with him when that happened.

That's where he is now, on the bed, quiet. I was in one of the chairs, watching the tv. It was really blurry, since we didn't have cable. I hated seeing him like that. It made me feel like it was me who had done something wrong.

I stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge, hoping not to wake him if he was already asleep. Sure enough, he was, eyes shut peacefully, his breathing even, one arm hanging over the bed while he was laying on the other one. The goosebumps on his skin were clearly visible, and I realize that he had forgotten to get the blanket, as he always did. I bent over and picked it up from the end of the bed, then draped it over his body. The blanket may have been thin, but it was all we had. The manager of the building always had the air conditioner on, and refused to turn it off each time someone asked if he would.

I turned toward the window and leaned my head against the frame of the bed. It was dark outside, but the signs on the bars (I had counted, there were eight on our street.) lit the streets, and I could see two men drunkenly fighting out on the street. There was no use in trying to stop them. Getting involved was the worst thing you could do. I reached over and shut the blinds, not wanting to see anymore of that. I got up from the bed and shut the other two windows and closed the blinds on them, I was getting ready to go to bed.

I gathered my pajamas from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower, hoping for it to warm up a little, but I knew it never would. I stepped in after I changed out of my clothes. Jets of icy cold water hit my body, and I shivered. I picked up the sponge and tried concentrating on washing my body, as I had done for the last seven days. Washed my hair, then I turned the water off, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body, and quickly stepped out of the shower. I was surprised that with how cold the shower was, and how cold the apartment itself was, how I hadn't caught pneumonia or something.

I changed into my yoga pants and black tank top and quickly ran a brush through my hair. My weight had gone from eighty five to ninety thanks to this god damned kid inside of me. Trust me, I checked everyday.

I put the brush down and stared down at my stomach. The smallest of bumps was starting to form there. Hopefully, that was as big as it would get. I would be able to get my weight down quicker from that. If I reached one hundred, lord knows what I'd do.

I decided to brush those thoughts away and join Roxas in bed. I walked out of the bathroom, turned off the light, and locked the door to the hallway outside. I turned off the light to the main room of the house, so it wouldn't bother Roxas or me when we were sleeping. I usually couldn't sleep when the light was on, I guess it was just a habit or sleeping it the dark. I walked over and crawled onto the bed. I curled up against Roxas and under the blanket. Even though he was cold, his skin was warm, and it felt good against mine. Helped me warm up a little more.

I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but I could only listen to the sound of an ambulance outside. I wondered what Terra was doing. How he reacted when he couldn't find me. Or what about Tifa? She could be wondering where her son was. She would probably be angry when she found out she was going to be a grandma. What about Riku or Kairi? Were they sad we were gone? Namine probably cried herself to sleep every night because her brother was gone.

Through the millions of thoughts that invaded my head, I was finally able to fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, the spot next to be was empty. I looked around the room, but I couldn't find Roxas. I sat up and peeled the blanket off my body. There was a plate on the table, and next to it was a yellow sticky note.

_Went out to find another job. Wish me luck. _

_Yeah right. _

_Made you some food, eat it before I get home, or I'll make you eat it. _

_Love you. _

_- RM_

I glanced down at the plate. On it were eggs and bacon, and a pancake with butter on top of it. There was a bottle of syrup next to the plate, along with a glass of milk. Roxas must not have left the long ago, because when I touched the pancake it was steaming hot. I sat down at the table and took a sip of milk, but I can't stand milk, so I poured it down the sink and filled the cup back up with water. I sat back down at the table and picked up my fork. I stared at it for a moment, before cutting into the pancake. I'm not going to lie, I was still very hesitant to even put the piece in my mouth. I tried to remember if I had even liked pancakes as a child. Truthfully, I really couldn't remember much from my childhood.

I put the piece of pancake in my mouth and looked away from the plate. I slowly chewed it, then swallowed painfully. I didn't know how I was going to get through all this food without throwing up. A sharp pain went through my stomach, and I ended up on my knees, clutching it. I ran to the bathroom and bent over. Soon after that, I started throwing up. It wasn't even forced. I guess I was just going through one of those phases you go through when you're pregnant, you know, morning sickness and everything like that.

Damn kid. Damn apartment. Damn life. All I really wanted to do right now was crawl into a ball an die. I could easily do that.

I wiped my mouth and walked back to where my plate was. I put it in the refrigerator, so I didn't attract any flies or bugs, and so I could eat it later, maybe. Or so Roxas could have it. I dumped the water down the sink and curled back into the blanket on the bed. Not only did I want to die, but I was still tired. I don't even know why I really even got up in the first place. Maybe it was because I wanted to make sure Roxas hadn't killed himself, like I had dreamed about so many times before. I would always go looking for him, in that dream, and I would find him sitting on the floor, head bowed, one hand palm up, wrist sliced open, and the other hand holding a razor. I would wake up screaming each time I had that dream.

I never wanted to think about that ever again. I hated that dream more than I was starting to hate life.

I looked at the wall, and the cracks in it. There were two people in the next room over screaming at each other. Two women. I could hear one slap the other, and that one who was slapped started crying. After that everything was silent.

I turned away from the wall, hoping that if they started to fight again, there wouldn't as much noise. I shut my eyes again to block out everything else. Soon, I was able to fall back to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Roxas bent down next to the bed, hand on my shoulder, saying over and over, "Xion, wake up. Wake up Xion."

I sat up and smiled at him, "Hey. How are you? Did you find a place?"

Roxas looked away and let his hand drop away from my shoulder, "No. I didn't. I'm sorry Xion."

I shook my head, "It's fine. Maybe you should try telling the people that you have an interview with that your fifteen year old girlfriend is pregnant and needs help."

"They probably wouldn't believe me," he insisted, standing up and walking toward the window, "Even if we brought you in, they would believe me because you don't look pregnant yet."

I stood up and walked over to him, "Well, we could prove it to them. Do you still have the papers the doctor gave you?"

"Nah," his fists clenched, "I don't. I burnt them so my mom wouldn't find them."

"That's okay. Maybe I could go out and get job." I suggested, smiling toward him, "If they saw that I was a teen mom, they would have to let me-"

"Not everyone's like that," Roxas snapped, holding my arms, "People here don't care if you're pregnant or not. Besides, the people out there, if they saw you and knew you were alone, then you could get robbed."

"Then come with me."

"Stop being difficult." Roxas let go and looked away, then rubbed his eyes with one of his hands, "You know what, I need some rest. Just…watch tv, okay?"

"Roxas," I grabbed his arm, letting his hand rest over my stomach, "Stop it. Look, I am getting…bigger, I guess, whatever you want to call it, and you know that I'll try to meat more. I promise." It was a good thing that I had crossed my fingers behind my back, because that was a complete lie.

* * *

**I know, bad place to stop. Sorry, but I will have another chapter up tomorrow, as usual. T-T Don't complain!**

**Into The Inferno 343 : Hehe. ^^ You're right. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I'm very unpredictable, aren't I? :D**

**Ejp2000 : I was actually thinking about doing that, and I will try to do it, but I can't guaranty anything right now. I might forget about it. **

**Student Of The Arts : How true it is. XD**

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : Thanks! ^^ Yeah, school can be a pain when you think about it. **

**13NeverForget14 : DX Yeah, I can't kill Roxy. I would cry, and crying's not really my thing. I only cry when something really bad happens. **


	24. Telling Someone

Roxas wouldn't let me out of the house. He's getting over protective lately. He would come home tired, make me eat something, and then go to bed. I didn't really blame him, it was just weird that he was acting so strict.

No, I hadn't put on any weight since last month. I haven't gotten any bigger, strangely. Was this normal in some girls? I know there was some show the showed woman that didn't know they were pregnant and they didn't gain any weight, so could that happen with me? If so, then I was happy.

"Hey," Roxas's voice breaks into my thoughts, "What do you want for dinner?"

I shrugged. He turned away and started rummaging through the fridge, "Chicken?"

"Sure," I answered plainly, "I don't really care right now. I'm not really hungry."

He sighed and walked over to me, tilting my head up to meet his eyes, "You're lying. That's what your eyes say."

"You can tell anything by my eyes," I pulled away and stared at an ant that was crawling around of the floor. I stepped on it, ending it's life forever, "Besides, I'm really not hungry at all."

Roxas let me go, then walked back over to the small area that we called the kitchen, "I'm just going to make you something simple, then you can eat it later." Jesus, it was like he wasn't even listening to me anymore!

"That'll be fine," I said, resting my head on the table. Roxas walked over and put a hand on my back. I looked up at him, and he kissed me gently on the lips, something he hadn't really done in a while.

"Love you," he said, trying to make up for his behavior. I only nodded and looked away from him. I did love him, but I wasn't going to say it back until he let me have a little more freedom. I was sick of sitting around the house, trying to force myself to eat.

I shut my eyes and pushed the dark colored bangs off my face, a eadache starting to develop from thinking so much. I'd been having these headaches lately, and Roxas told me it was just another symptoms and that all I needed to do was get rest and not think much.

Well, I had been trying to listen to him, he'd been around people that had been pregnant before, and probably knew more about it than I did. Damn, he probably knew more about anorexia than I did, since that was his life study project. I remember than he had gotten an A on that. I had done PTSD, and gotten a B- on that project, even though I threw my all into it. I don't think my teachers ever really liked me, they always eyed me when I came into the room, or went out to go to my next class. I think they weren't thinking that I noticed, but I did and it made me feel so fat.

"Here," Roxas put a bowel down in front of me, which held chili, something he was really good at making, "Hope you enjoy."

I pressed my lips together and stirred my spoon around the edges of the soup, "Thanks, Rox."

He smiled at me, and I could clearly see the bags under his eyes, how pale he really was in contrast to the darkness that taken over the brilliant blue that his eye use to be. I reached up and grabbed his hand, causing him to stop walking. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. Roxas wrapped both hands around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, Xion…" he muttered. I looked up at him, wondering what he meant by that, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I know you don't want the baby. I just want you to get better soon. I got us into this whole mess…"

"Stop that," I put my hand over his mouth, because if I didn't, he was going to keep going. Keep criticizing himself. I didn't like it when he did that. After a few moments of silence, and my eyes piercing into his, I let my hand fall down. My head went back down to resting on his chest, and I shut my eyes in case he decided to keep going on and on about it.

When I let go of him, I could tell that he had closed his eyes and was trying to relax, which made me feel bad that I had pulled away. I touched his cheek and smiled, hoping to make him feel better. He returned the same gesture, but walked over to the bed and laid down. I pulled the cover over him, then walked over to the window. I closed the blinds, like I always did when he was sleeping, and turned off the light, locked the door, and then I sat down in front of the tv. I tried to get some thing good on, but with three channels, the only thing I could watch was the news and not be bored to death. At least I could see what all was going on in the outside world.

There were two pictures on the screen. A man was talking. When I squinted, I could clearly see that the picture were of Roxas and I. Oh, shit. The world would know. Now neither of us could go out, could we?

I looked over at Roxas. He must have heard the reporter, because he was sitting up on the bed, hands on either side of his head.

"We're screwed," he muttered, looking up at me. His eyes had taken on an even darker shade, one I didn't like. It was almost as if his blue irises were turning black. I hate black more than ever now. It use to be my favorite color. Now, with how depressed Roxas looks, I have a reason to hate it.

"No, we aren't," I reasoned, after thinking over it for a few minutes, "What if I called in a friend. Some one I would trust with my life?"

He looked up from his position, "Who?"

I looked down at me phone. Luckily I had been smart enough to bring it, "Kairi. She won't tell anyone. I'll make sure she doesn't."

Roxas shook his head, "Don't do it. Kairi will tell. I know that for sure."

"No, you don't know for that," I insisted, putting a hand over my stomach. Stress was really getting to me, "I've known Kairi since I was little. I know she would never tell on me, even when I got gum in Riku's hair. She didn't even tell on me then. He didn't know. But she did, and she didn't tell. She didn't tell when I nearly threw myself out of my window when I was eleven. Kairi didn't ever say anything. She hasn't to this day. I wonder…if she could keep this a secret too."

He stared at me, before I started to get the courage to continue, "I'm doing it Roxas. I'm going to call Kairi. Even if it means risking her telling Terra and the others about the baby. She knows what to do, Roxas. She's not as stupid as you might think." I grabbed my phone and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind myself, in case Roxas decided to try and come in after me. I dialed Kairi's number, then had the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Thank god, she picked up. But she seemed breathless for some reason.

"Kairi?" I asked, sitting down against the door.

"Oh my god! Xion?" Someone was talking behind her, and she muttered something to the person, there was a few moments of silence, a door slamming, and then she spoke again, "Where have you been? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. It was nice to hear her voice. It would have even been nice to hear Vanitas's voice, that's how bad I felt. I wasn't going to tell her where I was, yet, "Look, Kairi. Roxas and I are in trouble. We…we're in a lot of trouble."

"What is it? Did someone kidnap you two?"

I laughed, the thought was ridiculous, "No. No, we…we ran away. Together."

"Why?"

I swallowed, "Kairi…I'm pregnant."

She was silent for the longest time, before I heard her voice again, "You're…pregnant. And…Roxas is the dad?"

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?"

I curled my fingers up, leaning my head up against the door, "About…two months ago. We didn't mean for it to happen. Kairi, you can't tell anyone promise me you won't tell. If you do…I'm going to be in so much trouble. Terra won't let me see Roxas again. I just know it. Please, Kairi. You can't tell."

"I won't tell," she said sincerely, "I promise Xion. Now, just explain everything to me, and I'll see what I can do."

I told her my story. I told her about what Vanitas tried to do in Destiny Islands, I told her about why I was coughing up blood, and then what Roxas and I discussed in the park, and how we ended up in Traverse Town.

"I don't know if Roxas and I can make it with the money we have left," I concluded.

Kairi sighed, "Look, I'm going to help. I'm not going to tell, but I'll help you. I'll bring food, if you want. I'll help you guys get out of the house a little more than you already are. You said you had fake ids, so that's good, smart move."

"You're not mad?" I asked, looking at the floor as if I was looking at her, a pained expression on my face.

"No, I'm just glad you're okay!"

I laughed, wiping my eyes to keep the tears from starting, "Thank you. Kairi, you're awesome."

"No problem," she said, and I could only sense the smile on her face, "I'll start tomorrow. Now, I need to get back to what I was doing before."

"Okay, don't keep Sora waiting for the rest of Kairi," I smiled.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sora. Right, it's Sora." Nervous, is the only word I could use to describe her tone. After I gave her a grateful goodbye, I hung up, unlocked the door, and walked out. Roxas was asleep on the bed, and I was certain he was asleep this time, because of the steadiness in his breath. I walked over and sat down next to him, running my fingers through the spikiness of his hair, and smiled. He was truthfully, one of the only things I was really certain I loved. I wasn't even joking about that. I wasn't certain with Terra, or any of my friends. Just Roxas, and the baby already.

I crawled around him and laid down on the other side of him, nuzzling my nose into his neck. I breathed in, a musty scent filling me. He really was my Roxas. I don't know why I always thought it, but sometimes I thought he could disappear from my arms when I slept, I could find him in that nightmare with his wrists slit open, or something worse.

I closed my eyes and clung to him, hoping that I could stay this way forever.

* * *

**Let's try and shoot for 130 reviews! :)**

…**I like cake. 8D Not really. I'm just bored. Now I have nothing to write. **

…**WAIT! Yes I do. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, me too. **

**Guest 1 : Yeah, she really does need help, but he's trying to see if he can help her himself, or not. **

**Into The Inferno : The others will be coming soon enough, maybe in a chapter or two. Wayfinders are fun. XD**

**Guest 2 : Hehe, the other person said something like that, too. **

**Student Of The Arts : Yeah, it's better than being out on the streets for sure. DX I don't really intend things to be dark, but they always end up that way. :P That's okay, though. I like dark things. **


	25. Kairi

"Xion, wake up!"

I jumped up in bed at the sound of Kairi voice. What the hell was she doing here? Oh wait, I had called her yesterday. I completely forgot about that. So, I knew I was still safe with her around, but I was still curious about one thing; Why was she acting so strange when I talked to her on the phone yesterday.

Roxas must have already gone out, because he wasn't by my side anymore. I peeled the blanket off my legs, and smiled at her.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked, looking down at my stomach, "You don't look any different. Have you been eating?"

I nodded, lying, but at the same time, I wasn't lying, "I've been trying to eat something everyday, but sometimes I just end up throwing it up in the end, and it's not forced, of course."

Kairi stared down at me, then put a hand on my stomach, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How are we suppose to know? I haven't been out of this apartment in two months!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, that was a stupid question. What do you think it is?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms, "I dunno. It could be either. I'm not psychic like that, sadly. I mean, I don't even know what I want to name it."

"That's okay! You've still got time." Kairi flashed a smile and tossed her hair away.

I narrowed my eyes, "I wanted to ask you something Kai. When we were on the phone last night, you were acting weird. Are you okay? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kairi faced darkened. She looked away, then stood up and walked over to the window. "It's…I…" she started to trail off. Her eyes shut, but then she opened them and smiled at me, "It's nothing Xi-Xi! I was just outside playing with Riku and Sora, and then when you called I was really worn out."

I looked away from her. It was obvious she was lying, I guess I could tell the same way that Roxas is able to know that I'm lying.

I brushed it away, deciding to take her pathetic accuse, "Okay. What were you guys playing?"

"Um…baseball. We were out at the old park, you know, where the baseball thingy is." Kairi looked back over at me and held her fake smiled. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but she refused to tell me the truth.

"Well, it's good to see that you did something that wasn't girly for once," I joked, going along with the act, she only laughed, but it was fake, and looked back out toward Traverse Town.

"It's just good to know that you aren't dead in a ditch," she commented sourly. I raised an eyebrow, curious of why she started acting like that. That was completely out of character for Kairi to say that, even if she was happy I was okay, even if she was in a stressful situation.

"I guess I am too," I replied, after sitting in silence and her gaze staring into my soul. It felt like that at least. As if she was waiting for me to disappear.

She nodded and walked over to the tv. Kairi tried to turn it on and look through the channels, but since there were only three, she got frustrated and shut it off.

"Why don't I make you something for dinner?" She asked, looking through the kitchen, "I can make you something really good. What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, what if we go out to dinner? If you put your hood over your head and wear sunglasses, they won't be able to know it was you." She walked over to the small door that was suppose to be the closet, then threw a jacket at me, pulled her own sunglasses out of her purse and handed them to me," Kairi let her smile turn into a frown and she stepped away from me, "I'm going to use the bathroom. You get ready and, I'll meet you out here. Don't go outside without me."

"I had no intention of it." I muttered as she went into the bathroom and locked the door. I changed from my pajamas into a black tank top and black shorts. Traverse Town was always hotter than Twilight Town was, it was almost like this place didn't have seasons. I didn't bother with the jacket, since it was a little too hot for that, but I did put the glasses on after I quickly fixed my make up in the mirror we had located close to the tv. Kairi was right, you could barely see where the bump was growing, which was great! No one would know I was really pregnant.

It took Kairi a while to get out of the bathroom, which made me wonder if she was really doing what I thought she was doing. She could have been working up some plan to poison my food or something because I 'Knew to much.'

Yeah, I've watched too many movies.

Kairi came out soon after my thoughts and her eyes widened at the sight of my body, "Wow. You look good. So, where is it you'd like to go?"

"I don't really care, just no anywhere like McDonald's."

"Gross. I agree completely with that statement." Kairi picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. I wasn't really sure if it would be safe to go outside, but then I realize that it was only ten am and Roxas wouldn't be home from his job search until around four. I could be safe until then, "Then again, the grease might help fatten you up!"

"I'm not setting foot in McDonald's!" I insisted, almost ready to scream at her. She giggled, then opened the door and started walking out. I grabbed the one key I had and stuck it in my pocket, then followed her. I locked the door and quickly pulled my hair into a small ponytail. My bangs just fell back into my face, so I brushed them aside. I was trying to make myself look less like myself so it was much less noticeable.

"So, how about…" Kairi kept pointing out places to me, over and over again, and it seemed like she was just naming every place she passed. I looked around at each place, and realized that's exactly what she was doing. The next place she pointed to and asked me about, I just said yes. We walked in and sat down at a booth across from each other. I picked up the menu and looked over it, finding nothing I even liked, so in the end, Kairi ordered something, I don't remember what, for me.

"So," Kairi started, after the waitress took our menus away, "How's Roxas?"

I looked around, hoping it was safe to take my glasses off. When I knew no one was staring, I took them off my face and revealed my eyes, "He's stressed lately. I think it's my fault. Me and this damned baby. Well, I guess I can't really blame my kid for this, but still. Roxas is always tired when he comes home. He's always worrying about me, and I already told you he won't let me come out of the apartment. Not even with him. It's weird…he just seems so sad lately. Like he really could break down and slice his wrists."

Kairi reached over and gently touched my arm, "Hey. I don't think any of this is your fault. I think maybe….he's blaming himself for this happening. I think he thinks that everything that's been happening that's bad is his fault. Why? I don't really know. It's just his way of coping with everything."

I looked down at where my plate would soon be, "I guess you might be right, but what should I do? And how do you know all this stuff about him."

Kairi smiled sadly, "I knew Ventus too well. Roxas and him…they're definitely twins. I guess…I just know everything about Roxas like I did Ven. You should just let him love you, let him do whatever it is that he wants to do with you. No, I don't mean like that. You know, just let it be for a while, and then see what you can do."

I nodded, "You're right. Thanks Kairi."

"Mhm!" She said back. A waitress put down a plate in front of me, and I put my glasses back on. She gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything. I looked down at what Kairi had ordered and realized it was just a pancake. I picked up my fork and brushed my fingers across the hair on my forehead, then when the waitress walked away I pulled my glasses back off and looked toward Kairi. She was already digging into her pancakes, and it made me wonder how she kept so skinny. That would never, ever work for me. I think my real goal was to get as skinny as Kairi, but I still wasn't.

I took a bite of the pancake, my stomach was rumbling, and it was almost like the baby was kicking inside of me. I placed my fingers over the spot where that feeling was coming from to help ease it.

* * *

**I completely forgot I was writing this! O_O So I'm going to stop there for tonight, I'll try and make it longer tomorrow. **

**The KHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : Your comment made me laugh. :D Nah, Kairi wasn't with Riku. ^^ She was with someone else. No, I am not god, sadly. Thing would be different if I was. For better or worse. 3**

**Into The Inferno 343 : My friend made me a way finder…it's black. (:**

**Gohan Roxas : You'll find out. **

**Student Of The Arts : Yep, you were. ^^She really does, doesn't she?**

**Krajesh : ^^**


	26. Bitches

Once Kairi and I were done with our breakfast/lunch, we decided to go back to the apartment. It was getting to look a little dark outside, which meant it was probably going to start raining. Now I was starting to regret not bringing that jacket. I don't even think it was my jacket.

"Do you really think it's going to storm?" Kairi asked, holding out her hand, palm up. A drop of rain entered her palm in response and she nodded, "Yeah, we better get you back home. Besides, we can hang out there, can't we?"

"Probably," I answered, looking carefully around. There were still people out on the street, and we even passed a fight. The two people involved didn't really seem to notice us, so we hurried past. It was a good thing, too. The fight soon turned from verbal to physical, and the last thing I really needed was a black eye to explain to Roxas. We made it back to the apartments just as it was starting to rain, so we weren't wet, and I wouldn't have to lie when Roxas came in the door.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. The lights were still off, and the apartment was empty. It seemed creepy. Too quiet. I turned on the light, but it wouldn't come on. Maybe the electricity had gone out?

"Everything okay?" Kairi asked, looking around and walking into the house from behind me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled at her, then walked inside and shut the door, "Kairi, you didn't tell anyone about where we were, right?"

Her smiled faded, and she shook her head, "Of course not. You know I would never tell my best friend's secret, even one as big as this one."

I knew I could trust her, I hoped I could trust her. She was the only one that I could really trust besides Roxas, "Good. I hope you wouldn't. You know Kairi, Terra would probably kill me if he found out about this. I dunno what we're going to do with the baby, I'm thinking about keeping it, but I might give it up, too."

"No, you should definitely keep it." Kairi pointed out, pulling a pack of gum out of her purse and putting a piece in her mouth. She then offered me one, and I took in. I chewed on it for a moment before realizing it was peppermint, "I hope Roxas is okay…" I muttered, watching the clock. It was almost four, we had taken longer than expected, and Roxas still wasn't back.

"He's probably fine," Kairi shrugged, obviously not as scared for him as I was, "You shouldn't worry about him, Xion. He's fine."

"Okay?" I said, uncertain. Why was she acting so weird?

Kairi looked down at her phone, which was ringing loudly, "Hey, I gotta take this, okay?" I nodded, and she pressed the green button, "Hey there," she started sweetly, before her face turned serious, "No…Terra, I didn't find Xion. I'm so sorry. I think we should expect the worst. No, I haven't seen Roxas either."

"Wait a minute," I put my hand over the phone so she couldn't talk any more. I narrowed my eyes, watching her facial expression closely, "Why does Terra know you're out looking for me?"

Fear. That was the expression she wore. I let my hand drop, and she turned her head away from me, "Terra, I'm going to have to call you back, okay? Yeah, bye," she hung up and looked over to me again, "Um…that was a different Terra?"

"You're a terrible liar," I said, and she smiled at me, "I wasn't joking, Kairi. Why the fuck does Terra know you're out looking for me?" I stopped, watching her body shifted uncomfortably, "You were with him the night I called, weren't you? That's why you were so breathless, wasn't it?"

She didn't really respond to me. What she did do was pull her purse onto her shoulder and start walking toward the door, "I have to go. I'll take you out some other time, hopefully soon, okay Xion? Bye," Without hesitation, she opened the door and ran down the hallway.

My mind was just a haze of thoughts at that moment; Why was she acting so strange, and why wouldn't she tell me why Terra knew she was looking for me? It was really a simple question, there was no reason to over react about it.

The sound of sirens breaks my thoughts and I'm immediately running to the window to see what's happened outside. There was an ambulance located outside the building, a blond boy laying on a stretcher. I was already running out the door, hoping, praying it wasn't Roxas, but the hair gave me a hint that it was. When I was outside, there was a crowd, but I could clearly see the man who was laying on the stretcher wasn't Roxas. There were stab wounds all over his body, blood staining the white shirt he wore. Roxas had worn black, the last time I saw him. Relief flooded over me, so fast I sank to the ground on my knees. Some one put a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up, it wasn't anyone I knew.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

I nodded, "I just…thought it was someone else that was laying there." I stood up, with his help, "Thanks for your concern, though. I appreciate it."

"No problem!" He chirped, but then he turned away, back to the ambulance, and seemed to forget that I was really even there. I looked around, before letting myself disappear into the building again. I walked back up to the apartment, which I had stupidly left hanging open. I shut it, and then turned around. Roxas was sitting on the bed, curled into a ball, holding a bloody knife in his hands.

"Roxas?" I asked, sitting down next to him. Did he cut himself? What was going on?

He looked up at me, the same worn look covering his face, "I…I did it. To that man. I didn't mean to…I just…he…attack me and told me he needed money…" He held out his wrist, then ran the knife across his skin. Crimson red blossomed from the wound soon after that, but he didn't seem to even notice it.

"Roxas!" I put my hand over the new wound and looked around, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you really trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm…sorry…" He answered, letting the knife drop down onto the bed. I looked up at him, he ran his fingers over my cheek, "I'm sorry Xion. I'm really sorry. Sorry…" His fingers dropped away from my skin, leaving marks of red. Roxas's eyes shut and he fell onto the bed. I could clearly see that his blood was just slipping through my fingers, and I wasn't helping much. I was starting to panic, I mean, I wasn't even moving, yet there were too many thoughts in my head for me even think straight. I put his wrist down, looked over the blood on my hands, then ran over to the kitchen and looked through the drawers. There had to be a kit around here somewhere. There had to be.

While I was looking for the first aid kit, I looked back over to Roxas. The blood was running out fast from his wrist, and that just made me nearly go insane. I ran to the bathroom and started looking through there, and found the kit in the cabinet.

_Damn it, Xion! _My mind cursed. I went back to where Roxas was laying and took out the bandages. I started wrapping them around his wrist, trying my best to be gentle. _Damn it, Roxas. You're such an idiot. _

After bandaging the rest of the wound and sealing the bandages, I sighed and started to pack things back into the kit. Everything was so hot right now…why was everything so hot?

I wiped my hand across my forehead and looked down at it. My skin was turning red. My vision was red. Maybe it was just my imagination. I shut my eyes tight, and it only felt like I blinked, but I must have fallen out of consciousness…

A jolt woke me up. I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the bathroom, still, and Roxas was next to me. I immediately noticed the bandages on his arm, where I had put them, and wondered what the hell had just happened to us both.

"You alright?" Roxas asked, putting a hand on my back when I sat up. I only nodded to him, then rubbed my eye. Everything was starting to come back to me; Roxas cutting his wrist open right in front of me, Kairi refusing to tell me about Terra, the man outside who helped me up, and the ambulance taking someone away because they had been bleeding.

"Roxas," I started, pressing a hand to my head, "What's happening to us?"

He looked away, before helping em stand up off the ground, "I don't know. It must…just be the tension or something. We've been through a lot in the last month or two. Just try not to think about it."

I nodded in agreement, "Kairi said something like that to me earlier…"

"So Kairi did come over here…I was wondering about that," Roxas muttered, looking down at his wrist, "By the way, thanks for this."

"It was nothing," I waved it off, "And yes, she did come over here. But she didn't stay for long, maybe an hour." That was a lie. A huge one.

"You didn't go outside, did you?" Roxas asked suddenly, concern actually in his voice.

"No, I didn't Roxas," I reassured, even though that was also a lie. I really needed to stop lying to him, "I didn't go outside. I just went to make sure that wasn't you that was going to the hospital earlier…"

"Right…" he started picking at the bandages, which I made him stop by putting a hand over his, "He…attacked me out on the street. I had the money with me…and I didn't want it to be taken. So…I just pulled out the switchblade and cut him. You know I didn't mean to, right, Xion?"

I took his other hand in mine, and smiled up at him, "I know you didn't mean to, Roxas. He'll be okay. I think he'll be okay. Don't worry about it. We don't have to ever talk about it again," I probably sounded like some evil witch, but I didn't mean to. I really didn't.

"Xion," Roxas started, squeezing both of my hands. For a moment, he was completely silent, then he looked up again, "Do you remember when you went into that coma and woke up in the hospital after a month?"

I tilted my head, curious of why he wondered that, "Yes. Of course I do."

He swallowed, "Do you remember why you were in the hospital?"

"Someone shot me."

"Right…" Giving my hands another squeeze, he continued on, trying to find the right words to say to me, "Well…it's just…I know you don't remember much before that…you said you didn't…but…do you remember anything at all?"

I looked down toward the ground, "No. I don't. Why? Did you tell me something that I was suppose to remember?"

"Well…" Roxas trailed off, before looking back up toward me and smiling, "Nah. It's nothing. Never mind," he let go of my hands and started to walk away, "I'm going to watch tv, okay? The power's back on."

"Okay," I said, trying to be cheerful. I tried thinking back. No, I couldn't remember anything from the day I was shot at school, not a damned thing. I just remembered walking up from the coma.

I looked down at the ground. What would become of us?

* * *

**Hey! Look! I got this chapter done in three hours, and I wasn't distracted. O_O Wow. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, I know it has. I'm trying to make sure some drama ensures soon. XD**

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : This chapter should give you a good clue of who she was with. No, I'm not god. Trust me, I get very distracted when I write these stories. Usually it takes me nine hours to get these chapters done, but I limited myself from doing anything until I was done with this chapter. Or maybe I'm in a good mood…and that doesn't happen often…**

**Into The Inferno 343 : They're hard to make! Really hard. Or it is the way I make them. **

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah, she'll get better…eventually soon. I hope I can do that, it may take a few chapters. XD**

**Heather : Thanks. ^^ Yeah, I'm going to hopefully make her get better soon, but I dunno with this fic. Everything's already planned for it and everything, but I try and make the chapters a certain length…**


	27. Liar

No, Kairi hadn't come back in three months after that incident. Sure, she said she would, but I knew she had been spending time with Terra more than anyone, most likely, and she was probably still dating Sora, too. Why was she spending time with Terra in the first place?

Roxas got better, a little better, at least. He wasn't looking for a job anymore, since there was really no use in looking for one when no one was even hiring anymore. The man he stabbed…well, we haven't talked about that in months, but they said on the news he was okay. Just shaken up and, well, stabbed, but he's going to be okay. I think that's the thing that made Roxas so angry, but it really wasn't his fault.

Yeah, I'm ninety-five fucking pounds now. Mood swings are constant, just ask Roxas. I think I scare him. I'm pretty sure I do, at least. I apologize each time I have one, and he would just say it was okay.

Things have gotten better, though. I guess. Everything's been quiet, but it's peaceful and I don't mind. I don't think Roxas does either. I like it better this way. If Kairi's told Terra about me, she certainly hasn't told him where we are, and I'm grateful.

"Xion?" Roxas asked, shaking me slightly, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him from the couch, where I had been sitting, "Oh, yeah. I'm okay," I smiled and looked back down to the floor. There was a stain where Roxas had split water or something, I don't really remember. I was half asleep when it had happened.

"Tired?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head and leaned my head and his shoulder, "No, I'm not. I think I'll be okay. Well, I'm never okay, but I'm as good as it's going to get, right?' I choked out a fake laugh, hoping that it would convince him I wasn't tired in the least. Whenever I was, he made me go to bed. I was in the middle of a movie right now, and it was actually good.

"What is this?' Roxas asked, leaning closer to the tv, which was starting to blur, "Some horror movie or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Friday the 13th. Original. It's not scary at all."

"I know, I've seen it before," Roxas wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Though, it might scare you. You are a girl, after all."

"Sexist much," I muttered, glaring at him, though I knew he really didn't mean it, he was just trying to be funny. I guess I really didn't mind.

"I was kidding," he insisted playfully, "Don't worry about it. I know you don't scare easily. I've tried."

I smiled at him, then shut my eyes and hoped that he wouldn't look back, so I could at least rest my eyes without him thinking I was tired. Sure, I really was, but I still really wanted to see that ending of this movie. Even though I already knew the ending, I hadn't ever watched it before and I wanted to see it for myself.

I opened my eyes fast when I felt Roxas move away from me. It caused me to fall onto my side, because I had been leaning on his shoulder. Really needed to be more careful than that, didn't I?

"You okay?' Roxas asked, lifting my head back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that," I pulled my body back up and stood up, which wasn't a very good idea, "Crap…" In an instant after I said that Roxas was next to me. He was, still, obviously concerned about me every minute of the day, but it had calmed down a few months ago.

"What hurts?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a moment before answering him. What hurt? Everything. I breathed and, then shook my head, "It's nothing. Just a weird feeling. Never mind, though. It's gone."

Roxas removed his hand and nodded. That had been my excuse to him about everything each time I hurt, that I was just feeling weird. I guess is wasn't really a lie, since pain was kinda a strange feeling, but it definitely wasn't good. Roxas fell for it each time I used that excuse, and I was happy he was at least that gullible. Most of the time he would know I was lying, and he would get mad at me.

"I'm going to lay down," I said after another moment. Roxas only agreed that I should and walked over and turned the lights off. He didn't close the blinds, like I usually would, but that was okay. Sometimes a little light shining in was nice. Other times there were too many fights outside for the light to be worth it.

I curled up in the blanket, my knees pulled to my chest and the blanket tucked under them for more warmth. The manager still wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to this damn air conditioner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas lighting a cigarette and smoking out the window. He had done that a lot lately, I was just glad that he wasn't smoking without the window open.

When he caught me looking at him, he only smiled, "Shut your eyes, Xion. Go to sleep," he took another drag, then threw the cigarette out the window, "I'll be there in a minute, okay? Just go to sleep."

He didn't have to come to bed this early, I had told him that a million times, but he never listened. He always just insisted on it. There were some things I would never understand about that boy.

While Roxas smoked, I turned the other way so he wouldn't be able to notice that I was still awake. I was thinking about everyone back home, and how they were doing. Kairi had said everyone was fine, but she hadn't been back, so that might have changed. Maybe someone died? I don't think anyone would miss me, I wasn't one of those people that others really missed. It was weird, maybe one day my face would be on a milk carton. Did they even do that anymore?

I think Terra's just fine with Kairi, though I can't be sure they're really doing anything together. They could be, or I could have been acting stupid and that's what chased her off in the first place.

I'm pretty sure I was thinking about all of this so much that I was asleep before Roxas even came to bed that night.

* * *

Roxas woke me up at noon the next day. I couldn't even believe he had let me sleep that late, but I let it pass and everything because I didn't want to start a fight.

I sat up, tossed the blanket aside, and walked toward the bathroom. I got some clothes, then turned on the water and took a shower. When I was done I stepped onto the scale. Yup. Still ninety five pounds. Swear to god, this wasn't very good. I was getting fatter, and that meant I was getting uglier that I already was.

I dressed into my clothes; a dark red tank top and blue jeans, and walked back into the main room. I ran my hands through my hair in substitute for my brush, which I lost, but that was okay since my hair was short enough that I could do that. Roxas was making something at the stove, I think it was an omelet, but I couldn't really tell, since he was bent over, concentrating on it.

"Watcha doin'?" I asked, walking behind him. I realized it wasn't an omelet and it was just an egg.

"Making breakfast," he answered, hints of tiredness lingering in his voice. I nodded and turned around on my heel, surveying the room like I had hundreds of times before. Everything was still the same, I mean, we hadn't move the furniture at all, the tv was still on, and the bed was still unmade, as usual, so it was like replaying the scene over and over again.

I heard another ambulance outside, so I walked over to the window and opened the blinds. A girl was being taken away, someone I didn't know, but it was always so weird to see someone taken away into an ambulance. It made you actually wonder what had happened to them. I couldn't see any blood on her body, so I was guessing someone either poisoned her, or she almost overdosed. Something along those lines. Maybe she had a heart attack, I don't know.

"Stop looking at that," Roxas advised, wrapped an arm around my waist and handing me a plate, "It'll make you depressed."

I looked down at the plate, which only held eggs. Roxas must have been too tired to make bacon and pancakes, but eggs were okay, too. I needed to watch my weight a little. I was getting ahead of myself. If I ate too much I was going to end up getting fat, or, fatter than I already was. Maybe it was a good thing that Roxas only made eggs. I was starving, but at the same time, I knew I shouldn't eat them, but the look on Roxas's face when we sat down forced me to. I didn't like seeing him so sad.

I put a piece of egg in my mouth and smiled at him. He needed to rest, and I knew I was the reason he wouldn't go to sleep, because he was afraid of what would happen to me, if I was going to sneak out, if some one walked in when he slept and kidnapped me, or murdered me. I think he was just being paranoid.

Someone knocked on the door. I got up before Roxas could to answer it, and when I opened the door, my Heart turned cold. The person standing there had brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"_Terra?"_

* * *

**Looks like she shouldn't have trusted Kairi, right?**

**AND! I have a challenge. My story, Schizophrenia, currently has 148 reviews. This one has 143. Does anyone think we can maybe...oh, I dunno...beat that?**

**Well, I'm sad to say I'm not going to be able to update until next Saturday. I'm going to camp and everything, so I'm trying to get everything updated so I won't have to worry about it and I can entertain you guys with a new chapter before I leave.**

**And can anyone else see what I did with Xion's "Watcha doin'?" thing? Anyone who can tell me where it's from gets a cookie. **

**Into The Inferno : ^^**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : It's okay. ^^ No, the man's going to be okay, but Roxas did stab him in defense. **

**Gohan Roxas : When the time comes...when the times comes...*Looks away suspiciously.***

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, he did it in self defense. And at least you got a little action. ^^**

**Student Of The Arts : Hehe. :) You can never trust Kairi, sadly. She's a backstabber. DX **

**Key To Oblivion : Here it be! **

**Kirby Is Awesome : Ah! I'm so sorry, I forgot to reply to you last time, I think. DX Anyway, no, they didn't forget about it. If you read one of the previous chapters, you would know that someone shot Xion because Roxas told her he remembered who had shot him. When she had passed out, she had forgotten about it. And Roxas got a note from someone saying that if he told anyone else about the night he was shot, then they were going to die. So, he didn't tell anyone, and he was nervous because of Vanitas being there, if you read through it. **


	28. The Ballad of Violet

I won't do anything for Terra. He's been acting like a real bastard lately.

Kairi told. She told Terra that Roxas and I were living in Traverse Town, and that at the time I had been six months pregnant. He believed every word she said, of course. They've been secretly dating for about a year now, behind everyone's backs, including mine. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, or else Terra said he would punish me. He claimed that Kairi was the best thing to happen to him since Aqua, and he wouldn't let anyone take her away. Talk about possessive.

He won't let me see Roxas, either. I'm pretty sure Tifa's pretty mad that her son knocked up some girl, too. In fact, he only started letting me out of the house about a week ago, I think. Everyone at school would give me dirty looks, even the teachers. They even make sure I'm not able to hang around Roxas. Whenever we passed each other in the hallway, he would smile at me, sometimes his hand brushed against mine. It was good to know he at least still cared about me, I mean, I still cared about him, so I was happy about it.

Terra tried to make me eat, but I would never listen to him. I would just lay on my bed and turn over, tune him out so I wouldn't have to listen to him complain about his life anymore. I found myself crying myself to sleep every night, just because I needed Roxas.

I also found myself hanging around Seifer and Rai more than anyone else, and, well, they were getting themselves into some bad stuff. I had gone along with it, doing whatever they did. Why? I felt accepted around them. Sometimes I didn't even care if I was pregnant, I wanted to do everything they did. They got me into smoking pot and other weird things, some I didn't even know the names of. I tried to do it less and less, since I was pregnant, but sometimes I would slip and just smoke a little. It made me feel way better. I knew it would hurt the baby's health if I did it a lot, and that's the only reason why I only smoked once a day. I never told anyone their secret.

Focusing in class was really hard. All the Ds I had gotten up to Bs were now Ds and Fs again. Everything was dropping, the highest grade I had was in reading, and that was a C-.

As I laid on my bed, I tried my best to sleep, but for one, I could hear Terra and Kairi in the other bedroom together, they hadn't even bothered to lock their door, let alone close it, and I could hear Kairi's persistent giggles and pleas for Terra to touch her. Damn it, the girl use to be one of my closest friends, one of my most trusted, now I hated her above everything else. I don't think she was really aware of that, because she just hung around our house like nothing had ever happened.

That's not the only thing keeping me up. My stomach hurts badly. I hurt so bad I was hot and sweaty, I couldn't even use my blanket. I couldn't breathe right at all. I opened my mouth to call Terra's name, but knew it was no use in trying to tell him how I felt. He would just say that it was because I was pregnant, or because I hadn't eaten a single thing for three straight days. My blood sugar was extremely low, and I slept through most of the day anymore. I hadn't gone to school in a weak, and it must have made Seifer and Rai think I had gotten arrested for having pot on me, or something.

Screw the rules. I reached over for my phone and dialed Roxas's number. If Terra screamed at me, I would scream back. I needed Roxas more than ever right now, even if it meant just hearing his voice.

"Hello?" Roxas asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and tiredness.

"Roxas," I breathed out, trying to hold my breath to keep the pain, "I…I think I'm in trouble…"

"Xion? What's wrong?"

"My…stomach hurts," I answered, feeling pathetic for having such a stupid reason, "I mean, really badly. I can't move and…I can't breathe."

"Why aren't you tell this to Terra?" Roxas demanded, his voice kept soft.

"He won't care…"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I kept silent for a few moments, trying to remember how to breathe properly, before I heard him say my name gently again, "I…think so."

"Okay, just stay where you are and don't move. I'll be over there in a minute," Roxas waited for me to respond, but I still couldn't breathe properly, so he continued, "Just wait a minute. I'll be right there." After I gave him a weak, "Okay," he hung up.

I let my phone drop from my hand and onto the floor. The screen went black on impact with the floor, making me wonder if it was broken or something. Not that I really even cared at the moment. The duplex could have been on fire, and I still wouldn't have cared. How was I suppose to react to all of this?

I heard a knock on the front door, and I tried to sit up, but reality got the best of me and I fell back down. Sharps pangs ripped through my body, and I gave a high pitched squeal. I heard Terra fighting with someone outside, and I knew it wasn't Kairi. It had to be Roxas. Wow, he had gotten here quicker than expected, or maybe it was because I wasn't able to really think straight.

My door opened, and I knew that I was really going to be in trouble when this was all over. Roxas and Terra walked in, Kairi trailing behind them, hoisting a blanket in front of her chest.

"You okay Xion?" Terra asked, kneeling down next to my bed. He reached over and picked up my phone, "Did you call him? Why'd you call him? Well…your phone's definitely broken. Great. I'm going to have to get you a new one."

"I'll buy it, god damnit," I growled, clutching my stomach in my hands, "You don't have to pay for the phone. I'll pay for it myself." If I even had any money.

"Leave her alone Terra," Kairi protested, hoisting the blanket higher over her chest, "It'll be fine. What you need to do is get her to the hospital. I think her water broke…"

I moved my fingers over the bed sheets. Sure enough, they were soaking wet. Damn…this wasn't right. I was only seven months along. Could it happen two months early? I guess maybe it could, but I wasn't very sure that the baby would be okay through it all. I'd never been around anyone pregnant, so I wasn't really sure. My mother never was, and Aqua never got the chance to have a family of her own. The rest of my family either didn't know I was alive, or didn't know I existed in the first place.

"Can you sit up?" Roxas asked. I shook my head, "Okay, I'll help you out to the car."

"You're not coming with us," Terra insisted, "You're going to go home and leave us alone."

"Terra!" Kairi smacked the back of his head, "He can come if he wants to. Besides, he is the father."

Terra flinched at the word father. I knew he always wanted to have a child with Aqua, but he wouldn't ever be able to, and he couldn't get Kairi pregnant, he would get arrested. Damn, he could get arrested for just dating her, if anyone found out.

"Alright, fine. But try anything with her," Terra pointed over at Roxas, "Got it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Do you really think I would try something when she's in this type of condition? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Stop arguing and get me to the damn hospital!" I cried out, angry that they were really doing that at a time like this. I really needed to get out of there, if I didn't I was going to rip someone's head off their shoulders.

Roxas helped me up off the bed and out of the house. I was led to Terra's car and into the backseat, along with Roxas. Kairi and Terra came out after Kairi fixed her hair. Selfish bitch. Terra of course drove to the hospital, and he didn't seem to be concerned of my condition. He drove slowly, stopping at red light and sometimes looking over so he could smile at Kairi.

Another surge of pain shot through my body. I cringed and bent over.

"I'm not going to make it to the hospital…" I muttered.

"You sure?" Roxas asked. I nodded and he put his hands on my shoulders, "Terra, we need you to drive faster."

"No you don't. She'll make it there," the older man said casually, "Don't worry about her."

I bent over further, trying to keep myself from really going into labor, "Ow!"

"Just go faster Terra!" Roxas demanded, holding me close, "If you don't Xion's going to give birth in your car, I would go faster."

Terra sighed, "I'm not going to go over the speed limit for her. She'll hold it until we get there."

"Terra-" Kairi protested, "Just do it. Go faster."

"Fine," Terra stepped on the peddle and went as fast as he could, I think.

I laid down on the seat and squeezed my eyes shut and crossed my legs, _'Please don't come now…hold on…'_

Roxas rubbed my arm gently, "I think Xion might to right, actually. She's not going to make it to the hospital. We need to pull over Terra."

"Yeah Terra. We're going to have to pull over," Kairi said, looking back at me, "She's getting really pale."

Terra didn't say anything to this. I know he must have felt like we thought he couldn't do anything, because we were commanding him to do different things. He did pull over on the side of the street and got out of the cr. Kairi got out and ordered Roxas out, too. She then got into the backseat with me.

"You okay?" She asked, brushing my bags off my face, "I'm sorry about all this. Being stressed when you're pregnant must be terrible., isn't it?" I nodded, and she returned this gesture, "Okay. I know you're in a lot of pain, so all I need you to do, Xion, is push, okay?"

Kairi held my hand through the whole process. I tried to hold back my screams, there was a lot of pain during this whole thing, but it wasn't me who ended up screaming in the end. Ten minutes after we pulled over, I had given birth. Kairi wrapped the baby in her jacket and smiled toward me, "Congrats, Xion. It's a girl." She then opened the door and said the same thing to Terra and Roxas. I turned onto my side and shut my eyes. The relief of pain from my body made me so happy it was all over.

Roxas sat down on the seat next to me and lifted my head into his lap, "Feel any better?"

"Uh-huh," I whispered softly. I let my eyes close again and I didn't answer the next question he asked.

"We better get them to the hospital," I heard Kairi say to Terra. I knew she still had the baby, and I was hoping I could trust her enough to let her hold it until we got there. The car doors shut and Terra started the engine. The baby must have fallen asleep in Kairi's arms, because everything was silent. I know I sure did.

I woke up in a hospital bed. They had changed me from my clothes into a hospital gown, but there weren't many needles or machines hooked up to me. Just an iv that was inserted to the top of my hand.

I sat up and looked around. This was one of the smaller rooms I had been in, and there wasn't anyone else in the room besides myself. Usually Roxas or Kairi would have stayed with me. I wonder where they went…

The baby. It was a girl, right? Had it made it to the hospital. Was it okay. Millions of questions ran through my head, I was concerned of my child's safety.

I lowered my feet down onto the floor and took the needle out of my hand. I started walking slowly until I reached the door, then I walked faster. Roxas, Kairi, and Terra were sitting in a small waiting room close to where my room was. I walked around the corner and smiled at them.

"Hey guys," I said, holding the wall for a little support, "Is everything okay?"

Roxas looked up and smiled, "Hey! Yeah, everything's fine."

"Where's the baby?" I asked, walking closer toward them.

"She's in the nursery room," Terra said, watching me, "They said she was going to be okay and that you can go see her when you woke up."

"Okay, where is it?" Yes, I was excited for the first time in a long time. It felt strange, being happy like this, but I didn't complain about it. It felt good to be excited.

"I'll take you," Roxas stood up and walked toward me, leaving Terra and Kairi alone, "You guys stay here."

"Okay," Kairi nodded and shut her eyes again. Seemed like she was tired. Roxas led me down a hallway until we came to a window that showed a room full of basinets. The one in front held a small child, a pink blanket wrapped around her small body, pink cap, and a white onesie. Her skin was pale, her eyes were shut, and I could see black hair peeking out from under her hat. The tag on her bed showed the her name was Violet Akira Stoner.

I turned to Roxas, "You named her what I said?"

He nodded, "I thought that's what you might want," he gave a kiss on the forehead, "She's beautiful. Just like you."

* * *

**I'm back~. Aren't you happy? XD I know I am. Camping sucks, in my opinion. Don't make me go back. Please. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Haha, yeah, you got it first. ^^ Take a cookie from the plate located across the room. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : There's no where else to run, sadly. ):**

**Into The Inferno : Wait no longer, my friend. **

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : She is quite a bitch~. I think she stole my Bleach DVDs. Fuck her. And I'm sorry I couldn't update. Mommy made me go to camp. But I wrote this while at camp. XD I'm sneaky. **

**Gohan Roxas : ):**

**Student Of The Arts : Hehe, I know, I read it. ^^ Yes, it was from Phineas and Ferb, which I haven't seen in a very long time. I need to watch it sometime. Take two cookies then, they're right across the room in that invisible jar. Well, something bad's going to happen, that's for sure. **

**13NeverForget14 : Yay! It was a great present when I got back from that damned camp. Made my day last night. Kairi's a total bitch. DX**

**Ejp2000 : That's fine. (: Yeah, it was. I think now everybody's starting to get it. **

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah, that's true. I like RokuShi better than VaniShi, I still love both, though. And it looks like you were right, so far. Unless someone suddenly goes and give me more reviews for Schizophrenia, and I doubt that's going to happen. **

**Guest : Yep! ^^**

**Lovie Puppy : Hehe, yeah, that was it. **


	29. Sinful

Violet and I were kept in the hospital for a day or two afterwards. Terra and I had an argument about letting Roxas see Violet every day or something like that, and so we were going to have to go through this whole custody thing. I was just thinking about letting Roxas have her every weekend, or maybe we could take turns every week, but that seemed childish, in my mind. I let her have her for the first weekend of her life, since I really didn't know how to take care of a child, and he had taken care of Namine, so I figured that maybe he would be more experienced. Terra gave me enough money to buy a crib for our house, while Roxas bought his own and we were trying to put it up right now. Roxas had turned on the music, placed one of his cds in, and we were just listening to music while trying to piece this thing together.

"You put these two together, right?" Roxas asked, holding up to bars.

"Yup," I answered, looking over the instructions again, "I'm pretty sure you do. I can't read Spanish, but from the blue print thing here, I think that's it." I pointed to it and Roxas looked over and nodded, then fit them together, "This is really confusing."

"I know," I said, a smile playing on my lips, "Where is Violet?"

"Namine wanted to hold her," Roxas answered, taking the instructions out of my hands and looking them over. He then hooked two more bars together, "I hope that's okay with you. She wanted to hold her really bad."

"It's fine," I told him, waving it away, "Namine deserves to play with her. I don't have a problem with it. But when she starts crying, one of us is going to have to get up and figure out what's wrong with her."

Roxas and I stared at each other for a moment, before we both cried, "I'll do it!" in unison.

I laughed, "You can go first, I guess. But only if she starts crying and Namine doesn't know what to do."

"I get it," Roxas hooked one of the bars into a headboard, "I think it's almost down, but I could be wrong. It might just collapse all of the sudden."

"Well, let's hope it collapses now, before we put Violet in," I said, helping him hook another bar in, "Other wise I'm going to sue someone."

"I'm pretty sure it would be our fault, wouldn't it?" Roxas asked, staring at me contently. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I guess you're right about that."

Roxas nodded. We finished the crib and started putting up decorations on it. Terra said he would put the crib at our house up, so I only needed to worry about putting all of the blankets and such in it. I had picked out the colors purple and blue for Violet's crib, since her name was Violet, after all.

I brushed the hair off my face and let out my breath, "About time we got done," I noted, because we had been at it for three hours, trying to get this stupid thing up.

"That's the truth," he confessed, handing me a blanket to lay down in the bed. As if on cue to get him out of there, Violet started to cry, and I could only imagine Namine starting to freak out, because she didn't know what to do, "I'll get her!" After that, Roxas ran out of the room, and I was left to fix the bed. I put a small pillow down, but I knew she probably wouldn't use it, so I moved it over along the side of the crib.

Cribs seemed like a prison. If I was someone who slept in a crib and wasn't a baby, I would probably freak out. Crazy thought, really. I think the effects of drugs were still wearing out from last night with Seifer and Rai. I was still really glad that Roxas hadn't noticed it, and the doctors said that Violet wasn't affected, she was a perfectly normal child, except the fact that she was born two months early and was slightly under weight. She was a six pound baby, and she was small. I still loved her, but some where in the back of my head I hated her for bringing me up to ninety pounds.

I was, though, thinking that I looked a little better now. For some reason, I had grown to seeing myself look like a cow during the pregnancy, and now that I had lost a little weight, I found myself looking much better than I had before and during the pregnancy. Strange, I always found myself looking much better the way I was when I was extremely skinny, but now I found myself fine the way I was now. Maybe I was a little fat, but who cares? Roxas didn't worry about me as much as he use to, I think that may have been the main reason I was proud of myself. I don't really know.

"Xion!" Roxas called, and I poked my head out of the doorway, "Where's Violet's bottle?"

"In her diaper bag!" I answered, smirking at the image of the thrashing child in Roxas's arms. Maybe he didn't have as much experience as I thought he did. Maybe he was just tired, or not in the mood. Who knows. I know I surely was tired.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. _1 new text message_, the screen read. I clicked the read button and looked over the new text.

_Seifer says you're buying today._

_- Ya know? _

Oh Rai…

I sighed and started to text back, _Will do. What does Seifer want?_

_He wants heroin. I mean, he already gots it, but he wants you to give him the money, since it was your turn to pay last time and you forget._

_- Ya know?_

_Got it. See you at nine._

_- Xion_

I pocketed my phone when Roxas found the baby bottle. I smiled at him in reassurance that nothing was going on or anything

"Who texted you?" he asked, putting the bottle in Violet's mouth.

"Terra," I lied, watching the child suck on it for a moment, "He said that he finally got the bed set up. You're watching her tonight, right?" I tried to get him off the topic of who had just texted me, and the reasons of why Rai had texted me in the first place.

"Yeah, I'll watch her. At least tomorrow's a Sunday," he joked, and I laughed a bit, just to let him know I was listening to him and everything.

"So you're going to make it difficult on me and make me watch her during the weekdays?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow playfully, "Well, I see how this is going to go. Let me just get my purse and I'll leave."

"Very funny," Roxas said, hints of sarcasm in his voice. I grinned and walked toward him. I lifted Violet out of his arms and looked her over. Her hair was growing in better, her eyes open and bright blue. She reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled down on it, but not very far. I giggled. She was just too sweet.

I looked back up. Now Roxas was on his phone, looking at something, and Namine was watching me hold Violet, as if I could drop her at any given moment. I wouldn't do that, would I?

I handed her back to Roxas, "Hey, I'm going to go home and get her crib ready. Are you sure you can take care of her tonight?"

"Of course I can," Roxas beamed, "You go right ahead, Xion. I'll see you tomorrow," he kissed the top of my head. I blushed and looked away, then walked to the door and opened it. I waved goodbye quickly, and then I exited the building. I walked home, and when I got there, I knew Terra wasn't home. He had to go to work today. The only day he really had off was Sunday, other than that, I would be home alone until three. I checked the time on my phone. Two forty five. Huh. That really had run later than I thought.

I opened the door and walked into the air conditioning. It was really hot outside today, I remembered the weather man that Terra was watching this morning had said that it was going to be around ninety five degrees out. I waved my hand in front of my face to help myself cool down a little. I love air conditioning.

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. For the first time in a very long time, I felt…okay. I wasn't in pain, I wasn't crying, my heart didn't hurt. I felt okay. Not too good, and not too bad. Thank you god.

I shut my eyes and inhaled. It felt good to be here. I checked the clock once more. Two forty eight. Sure, I had time for one.

I sat up and opened my bedside table drawer. I took out the pack of cigarettes that Seifer made for Rai and I. They looked like ordinary cigarettes, but instead of normal tobacco, it was filled with marijuana. I pulled out the lighter and lit it, then opened the side window, so if Terra came home, he wouldn't be able to see me smoking unless he comes in my room, and my door was locked.

I took a drag on the 'cigarette'. Terra catching me smoking would get me sent to some looney bin. Terra catching me doing drugs would get me sent to hell. Fuck it, though. I don't really acre about that, everything just felt good right now. Feeling this way just felt odd, I think it may have been because I really hadn't been happy in at least five years.

I heard Terra's car pull up. I put the 'cigarette' out and threw it outside, then hid the case in the back of the drawer. I pulled the cover over my body and acted like I was asleep when I heard him open my door. Shit. I remembered that he had a key to my room. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, because if he knew I was awake, he'd probably think I was sick of something and wouldn't let me out of the house, and I needed to get Seifer his money, I really did.

"Xion? Are you asleep?" Terra asked. I remained silent so he knew I was, "Okay. Never mind." I heard the door click, and I opened my eyes. I jumped up and locked the door again, so he wouldn't be able to come back in unless he used his key, and he usually didn't bother me more than once when this happened. I would pretend like I was asleep, but really, I was wide awake.

I redressed into a pair of black shorts and a black and white striped tank top. I slipped into some sandals and waited ten more minutes before going into the living room. Terra and I were still trying to repair our relationship, but we never had time together. I was usually out with Seifer or Rai, or, more recently he's started letting me be with Roxas more, because of Violet, and he was out at work, or he was out with Kairi or a co-worker that he was taking out to get on the good side of.

"Hey, Terra," I said, my voice slightly raspy. I swallowed, and then walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured what into from the sink. I took a long sip, easing my throat as if I had just been caught in a fire.

He held up a finger, and I realized he was on the phone. I gave him a thumbs up, and then put the water down. He hung up, and then watched me closely, "Nice to see you awake."

I giggled, "I know. Sorry, I just felt like taking a nap. Taking care of Violet and fixing that crib wore me out, I think. Oh, well."

"I understand how you feel. We had to set up a crib for you when you were four. Right before I gave Aqua her ring…" he sighed, and his eyes got a far away look in them. I watched him for a few moments, before he snapped out of it and looked back at me, "Sorry. I was just thinking about something. Kairi and I are going out for dinner today. You going out tonight?"

I shrugged, "I might go see Roxas and Violet later, but either than that, I don't think so."

He nodded, "That's fine. I just want to make sure you don't go out anywhere that I don't approve of."

"I wouldn't do that," I said, rolling my eyes, "Do you really think I would do that again? I thought we were starting to trust each other again, Terra."

Terra stared for a moment, before letting a small smile cross his face, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I answered, waving it off. Lord knows that I was lying to him. Seifer and Rai would probably get me hooked up with more than just heroin tonight…

* * *

**Um…I'm sorry for the short chapter…and the kinda cliffhanger. I don't know, do you think it was a cliffhanger? I'm not really sure at the moment. It's dark in here and I can barely see what the hell I'm typing. **

**And let me just say that Violet being a girl was completely random. Yes, I already have everything planned for this story, but I didn't really know if I should make the baby a girl or a boy. Really, I just flipped a coin on that one, so sorry if you guys aren't satisfied. I know that almost every baby in FF is a girl. **

**TheKHZeldaFinalFantasyGirl24 : Yeah, I like Bleach, too. Camp is pretty bad, at least I didn't get that many bug bites. I got three, and that's about it. I am a bad girl, aren't I? :3 I love being bad. **

**Into The Inferno 343 : Aw, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Gohan Roxas : I understand that completely. **

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah, she really does love her kid. (: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I know, right? Terra is a pedo, but he has his reasons…kinda. **

**Student Of The Arts : My mom was in labor with my little sister for 20 hours. I felt sorry for her. We didn't even make s'mores. We got rained out every night, and it sucked. DX**

**Krajesh : I've always hated camping. Ever since I was little. My mom thinks it's just because I don't like being away from the computer. I just hate nature sometimes. **

**Ejp2000 : Yeah, trust me, I don't like it either, I don't like any pedo pairings, but Terra needed a secret, and that was it. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I hate it, too. Any pedo pairing doesn't sit right with me. **

**PSMT : Yeah, I'm only 13, and thank you!**


	30. Unstable

"You got the money?"

"Totally," I reassured him, holding out a few ten dollar bills, "So, are we going to do this, or what?"

Seifer nodded and held out a already full syringe, "Try it. You'll feel much better, Xion."

Rai tied a band around my arm. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "It helps expose the vain, ya know? Makes it easier to get in, ya know?"

I really hated it when he said 'ya know' after every sentence, but I guess that was just the way he talked, and it was perfectly fine, I guess. It made me think he needed to see some doctor about it, or something. I don't really know if he should have really been wasting his breath on saying 'ya know', every day.

"You sure you want to do this?" Seifer asked suddenly, causing me to look up, "I mean, you did just have a kid and everything Your body's still unstable."

I shrugged, "I'll be fine," I took the needle out of his hands and smirked. I stuck it into my vein and pressed down. Once the drug was into my vein, I felt way better. Everything felt better than usual, I guess I could say. This time, I smiled, "Got anything else for me?"

"Do you still have your cigarettes?" Seifer asked. I nodded, "Good. Keep those. I think I have more tubes somewhere," he leaned in, as if telling us a secret, "Look, I got my hands on some cocaine, and we can smoke it in those. No one will know."

"I don't think that's how you smoke cocaine," I pointed out, but after all, I could be wrong.

"We could inject it, ya know," Rai said. I think he already had a little to much already, "Xion seems to like it, so why don't we do it some more, ya know?"

"Okay," Seifer snapped, as if we were forcing him into it, "Fine. We'll do it that Way. Rai, come help me make it and fill the syringes. Xion, you stay here."

I rolled my eyes and sat back on his couch. Seifer was a senior at our school, and he lived alone. His parents apparently couldn't stand him or something, so he left them, and now he lives in a beat down trailer that can barely stand on it's own foundation.

I looked down at my phone to check for any new texts. Nope. Nothing. And I was still in my right mind…I hated being in mind right my right now. How long was this suppose to take? I needed to get high, or something. Right now. I needed to feel good, and it was starting to ware off on me.

I sighed and looked through the contacts on my phone. I had recently deleted a lot of them, because of how many people were starting to think I was a slut, or a whore, because I had a kid. The only ones I had left were Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Vanitas, I didn't have Rai of Seifer on here, just for safety reasons. If I was caught with something, they could go through my phone, look through everyone's houses that were on there, but they wouldn't find Seifer or Rai. I would be the only one that would get in trouble, because I certainly wouldn't tell on them like some three year old. We were passed that, I hope.

I crossed my legs and shifted uncomfortably. I leaned my head back against the couch, only to find that it wasn't comfy at all. It was like a bed post. I rubbed the back of my head in pain and kept in the shrill squeak I was going to let out in the first place. I didn't want to startle them, though, because that would just take them long.

Ten minutes later, Seifer handed me another syringe, "Here you go impatient one," he bent down and tightened the band around my arm, "Try it. It's better than heroin."

On hearing this, I jabbed the needle into one of my veins that's already showing. Everything was slow for about twenty seconds, I didn't move, didn't talk, just felt…out of it. I stopped breathing for a moment, then when everything returned to normal, I smiled up at Seifer, "I want more."

He frowned, "Xion, if you do to much of that stuff, you can-"

"I said I want more," I growled, hoping this feeling didn't go away. I took the syringe needle out of my arm and handed it to him, then smiled sweetly, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes and walked away into the kitchen again, apparently to get me more. I felt like he was getting me food, the way he was walking to the kitchen, but I knew that was where he kept his stash of coke and heroin. After five minutes passed, I saw a figure walk out, and I thought maybe it was Seifer, but it was just Rai, standing there with a cigarette in his hand. I was wondering if it was really even a cigarette, the way he was sucking on it. It reminded me of Violet and her pacifier, for some odd reason.

"Seifer says you need to lay off that stuff, ya know," he stated. I just shrugged and looked away from him, "Seriously, though, you're getting out of hand with this, ya know…"

"No, I'm not," I snapped, looking over at him, "I'm doing fine with it. I've seen you guys do worse with it, so don't even try to get onto me for just wanting to feel alive again."

Rai sighed. I guess he gave up on me after that, because he made no attempt to stop me from sticking the needle into my arm again when Seifer brought it out. This time the world stayed slow for at least a minute. I knew I was probably faded or something by then, I just had a feeling I was. I had never really gotten 'high' before, it was just really hard for me because of all the stress I had been going through.

My phone beeped. I looked down at it a little too quickly, because my head started to ache, and I noticed that it was time for me to leave. Midnight already? Wow…it seemed like it had been an hour or so since I got here. Apparently I had been wrong.

"I'll see you later, guys," I said, slipping my phone into my pocket and standing up woozily, "It's time for me to get home. See you…tomorrow…" I walked out the door and slammed it shut accidentally, then stumbled away from the house. My head hurt something terrible, and my legs felt like jelly. I grabbed onto random things so I could just make it home okay, but I just couldn't move enough to. I collapsed on my knees, then fell onto my side. I felt my heartbeat starting to fade away in my chest, though, I could barely see a crowd of people starting to form around me, before blacking out completely.

I faded in and out of consciousness over and over again. Some times when I would open my eyes just a little I would see people standing close to me, but other than that, all I saw was black. When I was finally able to gather enough of my life back to open my eyes and take a few deep breaths, no one was there. The lights were dimmed, but still on. My eyes searched the room, wondering how I could have got there in the first place. I really didn't remember a single thing that had just happened in the past twenty four hours.

I sat up, only to be pushed down again, "Hey, hun. You better stay down. You don't look to good."

I looked over to a woman that must have just come into my room. I swallowed and tried to form words, but the attempt was useless, I was barely able to breathe, that's how dry my throat was right now.

"Don't worry, kid. You're going to be alright now," she reassured, "You remember anything that happened?" I shook my head, "You overdosed on cocaine. Your heart stopped completely, and we had to revive you."

I opened my mouth to try and speak again, but nothing came out. I reached my arm up to my forehead and listened to the nurse as she continued to speak.

"There were heavy doses of cocaine in your bloodstream, and some heroin mixed into that. Geez, we thought we lost you for a minute, so we had to pull out the paddles and shock you back to life," she made weird motions with her hands, it was obvious she was new and didn't really know the technical terms for the paddles and shocking me back, as she said, "Your pulse was really faint and everything. They investigated the house you came out of, and they arrested the two men in there. Is there a reason you were there with them?"

"I…I…" Great. I was regaining my speech again, "They…invited me over…made me do it…forced me into it. I…didn't mean to," No, that was a complete lie. I couldn't believe I was really telling on them. I could almost feel their betrayal myself. I shut my eyes and hoped that the nurse would just leave me alone. I let my breath in through my mouth, I found it was much easier than trying to breathe through my nose right now.

"You should be out tomorrow," she said, and I knew she probably wasn't going to leave me alone. I opened my eyes and pointed over to the corner of the room. Roxas was slumped over on the couch, his head resting on the arm of the couch, asleep. How could I not how noticed him before?

I sat up and started to lower myself down onto the ground, "Woah! Kid, lay back down! What is it you need?" The nurse put her hands on my shoulders. I shut my eyes and quit breathing for just a moment, just to see if it would help me feel better. It didn't. It made me feel worse.

I opened my eyes again and weakly handed the nurse a pillow from my bed, "Give…this to him. Fix him so…he looks…comfortable."

The woman took the pillow out of my hands and looked it over, before nodding and walking over to Roxas. She put the pillow down on the opposite end of the couch and lowered him down onto it, surprisingly without waking him up. He looked much better now.

I smiled and laid back down onto the bed. The nurse pulled the blanket up to my chest and grinned. She turned out the light, of course the emergency one stayed on, and shut the door. I watched Roxas's silhouette for a moment, before shutting my eyes. I was out in less than a minute, I swear.

I opened my eyes again in the morning and found two doctors standing by my bed. They were taking out the iv in my arm and looking me over one more time. I disregarded them and looked over at Roxas. He was just sitting up and yawning, as if he just woke up. When he looked over at me, I lifted my hand and tried to wave, but it just caused me to flinch.

"Roxas…" I said, trying to smile. He stood up and walked over to my bed. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not. God…he really was going to kill me for doing this shit.

When he sat down on my bed, I cringed, thinking he was going to end up smacking me, because the doctors had just left the room. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain to hit me, but instead, I felt him nearly glomp me. I let out a small "Meep!" When I felt this, but I opened my eyes and found him hugging my close to his chest.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed, "Xion, I was scared that you weren't going to wake up. They said that your heart stopped."

I felt my eyes starting to water at the fact. My heart had stopped, because I was careless with those drugs, "You're not angry at me?"

"I…can't believe you would do something like this. How long has this been going on?" I whispered two weeks, and he only tightened his grip on me, "Don't worry Xion. We'll fix this. It's going to be okay."

"Where's…Violet?" I asked.

"Mom said she'd take care of her this one time," Roxas answered, stroking my hair, "She got concerned, too. I think. I don't really know. And don't worry, I won't tell Terra. He doesn't know yet."

I shifted in his arms when a man came into the room. He wore a small smile on his face, but at the same time I could tell that it was completely fake, "Xion Stoner? You're being released from the hospital. We need to ask you a few questions down at the station."

Roxas let go of me and looked back at the man, "What's this about?"

"This is about the drugs. Please get dressed, and both of you can come meet me down at the station, but we only need to question her," he pointed to me, as if it weren't obvious. This was really terrible, I couldn't believe myself. I was smart enough to know not to do drugs, so why did I do all of this?

It was because I was depressed, I think, but Roxas must have been depressed, too, and he didn't get into this stuff, or at least, I don't think he did.

I got out of bed and changed into a loose black shirt and black pants that Roxas had brought with him for me. I was happy that I had left some of my clothes at his house before we broke up the first time. I slipped into my sandals from last night, and we followed the man down to the police station in Roxas's car. I was extremely nervous that I was going to slip about all of this, I needed to keep it in. I really did. The man then led us into a sound proof room. I sat across from him at a table, and Roxas was allowed to stay with me because I wasn't comfortable without him.

"So Xion," the man started, looking though a folder, "You don't seem like you're a very good student. Your grades aren't very good, and you've gotten five detentions in the last semester because you haven't been doing your work. Is there a reason you haven't been doing your homework, Xion?"

I stared at him, nervous for a moment. I was shaking, trying to keep my cool, but that wasn't going to work. After a moment, I just shrugged, "You know kids….never wanting to do their homework. I guess I just don't want to do it."

"It's not because you've been doing drugs?" The man asked, and I immediately shook my head, "It says you recently had a child, too. Violet Stoner, am I correct?" I nodded, "Interesting. You told the nurse that was taking care of you yesterday night that Seifer Friedle and Rai Adams forced you into doing drugs?"

"Yes," I choked out, after being silent for several seconds.

He stared at me for a moment, before narrowing his eyes, "Did you know that drug addicts have a tendency to be extremely skinny. Well, you're very skinny. Can you explain that?"

I bit down on my lip and shut my eyes. Tears were working their way into them, because I wasn't able to think about Seifer and Rai at the same time along with my anorexia. I still wasn't sure if I was okay in the head. Roxas wrapped his arms around me and then led me out of the room.

Yeah, that didn't make anything better.

* * *

**Hi there! :D I might not be able to update this tomorrow, because my best friend is coming to visit me from where she lives in Greenland. So…I want to spend some time with her. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Really? Huh, maybe it was. I think really, looking back at it, it was a normal length. Kingdom Hearts comes out tomorrow. I preordered. XD I don't know why I just told you that, but whatever. Trust me, I'm not a very good writer. I just write when I write, and when I get inspired. **

**Gohan Roxas : Yeah, Xion is being a little irritable. But thanks anyways!**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Terra's one of my favorite characters too. It did end up being sweet and sour, didn't it? XD**

**Ejp2000 : Yes, she's still doing drugs. ): Terra doesn't mean to be inappropriate, but yes, he's very mean to Roxas. Poor thing. He just wants to be with Xion. **

**Into The Inferno : Ha! I wonder if I could get a contract or something for that. It would be awesome, wouldn't it?**

**Hogs Head : Don't worry about that. She'll be getting better soon. The overdoes kinda gives her a wake up call to all of that. **

**Student Of The Arts : She is, isn't she? I know, Xion shouldn't hang out with them.**

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah, she'll get better soon. **


	31. Birthday

Things have been calming down ever since I got back from the hospital. Violet's quiet, she really is, but of course, like every child, she needs attention. I always tried to give it to her the best I could.

Seifer and Rai are going to have to spend time in prison. I think I might have gotten away with it this time, because Roxas went back to the police station and told the cops about my anorexia or something. They haven't bothered me in weeks, though, sometimes, I feel like I should be in prison with Seifer and Rai. It would only be fair, but there's really nothing I could do now.

Terra and Kairi haven't been hanging around as much, and it makes me feel bad, because, even though I don't really approve of their relationship, it was nice to see him really happy.

Today, I woke up when Terra flipped my light on and screamed, "Happy Birthday!" Oh yeah, that's right. I completely lost track of my days and forgot that today was my sixteenth birthday. Stupid, Xion. You can't even remember that, yet you can remember everyone else's.

I opened my eyes and put the pillow over my head. Waking up to a light flashing in your eyes was never fun. Especially at seven in the morning. Why so early, Terra?

"Xion, quit that," Terra insisted, throwing the pillow away, "You're sixteen today! Aren't you happy?"

"I guess," I muttered, sitting up and running a hand over my hair, which was too messy for my own comfort. I felt sorry for Terra, because he had to see me like that. I looked over to Violet's crib. Luckily, none of this had woken her up, and that was a good thing. I had to wake up with her at four this morning, so I was hoping she would at least sleep until eight or so, at least. She really needed sleep, "But why'd you get me up so early?"

He shrugged, "Just for the hell of it," Great reason.

"Nice," I said, nodding. I stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in my clothes, even though I knew that wouldn't help get them out, "I'm going to change and get ready for the day. You tell me if she cries, and I'll get her." I pointed over to Violet's crib.

He waved his hand, "I'll do it, if she cries. You just get ready if you're going to stay up. Oh, you don't have to go to school, since it's your birthday. But if you want to, then I'll drive you there."

I shook my head, "Nope. That's fine. I'll just take a shower, and then I'll be out."

"Okay," Terra said, nodding his head. I got out a shirt and a pair of pants, then made my way to the bathroom. Everything else was in there for me to use, so I just undressed, washed my hair twice over to help get the tangles out. I know my hair was short then, but some times it did get really tangled up.

After I took my shower, I stepped out and dressed into my clothes, then ran a brush through my hair and walked out. Everything was silent, so I guess Violet was still sleeping and Terra was doing something. I walked to the kitchen and found him there, attempting to cook something.

"What are you making?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. All I could see was something that was already beyond eatable and charred black. Literally, it was black. I could barely even see anything.

"Bacon," he sighed. I smiled and shook my head, "That was bacon?"

"Yes, it was bacon," he muttered, holding the trashcan and throwing it in. He then turned off the stove, "I can't cook."

"I know," I observed, looking over the stove. I tried to keep in my laughter, Terra trying to cook had always been funny, even when Aqua was alive. She was the one who joked about it most, because she was the one who had been around him most, and she knew from experience that he wasn't a good cook, "I've seen you try. I think you should just leave that to me."

He sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Violet still sleeping?"

I moved over slightly so I could see inside my room, "Um, yeah. She is. I'll let her sleep another hour, then I'll get her up."

"Might be wise," Terra agreed. He then started putting everything away from his failed attempt to make brunch, "I remember you didn't like waking up before noon when you were little. Aqua always had a hard time waking you up and getting you ready for pageants when they were before then. I think those were the ones that you always lost. It was because you weren't in the mood to be all smiley and giggly."

"Hm…" Not much to say about it. I barely remember those times. I kinda just blocked them out of my head, because I just didn't want to think about them; Ever again.

"Other than that, I think you did pretty well with the pageants. You deserved first place," Terra complimented. Though, I had heard it a million times before, so I knew he was just trying to be nice to me.

"Thanks," I answered him, trying to stay bright, but that had kinda ruined my day. Just in the back of my head, though. I needed to act at least a little happy in front of him, "I always tried my best, you know."

"I know," he said, simplifying it. Then his watch beeped, and he gave me a sad look, "Sorry Xion, I gotta go to work. If you have any problems, you can just call me, and I'll come back home."

"I'll be fine," I waved my hand at the offer and smiled gently, "You go do you work, and I'll take care of Violet and everything. Maybe go visit Roxas."

Terra flinched at the sound of Roxas's name. I rolled my eyes, "You know, you could try to like him again. He never did anything to anyone. Well, besides getting me pregnant, but you could just put that aside and try to like him."

"I do like him," Terra insisted, but I only nodded angrily and walked back to my room. He was starting to get on my nerves, so I slammed the door to signal my irritation. This only made Violet jump and open her eyes, then tart to cry out.

"Damn it," I muttered, walking over and picking her up. I looked her over. Her face was red, but being so young, she still wasn't able to really cry. Just wail out and everything that little children do. I still really didn't understand how children really…were, for some reason. Violet was two months old, and I figured I should know more about children now. Maybe I was just stupid, or maybe I needed to spend more time with her?

"Shh….Violet, it's okay. Mommy just got mad," I tried soothing her, rocking her back and forth in my arms. It seemed to make her feel a little better, much not by much. I sighed and tried again, "It's okay. Violet…." I trailed off and looked around. Everything was dark in my room, for some reason. It must have just been because I had the curtains drawn. I walked out to the living room and went to the kitchen, then grabbed Violet's bottle out of the refrigerator. I stuck it in her mouth and let her suck on it for a while, watching her movements. Her arms moved around a little, before one of the attempted to hold the bottle by herself. She still wasn't able to, though, so I only laugh. Already getting ahead of herself.

After she got done with her bottle, she burped, then fell asleep in my arms quickly after that. She was going to be a charmer, I would give her that much. She was sweet and innocence, though that might not be the way she would be when she was older. In fact, I doubt it would be. People changed.

I walked back to my room and put Violet back down in the bed. I covered her body with the blanket, but not much of it. Her head turned away from me and I smiled at her. I ran my fingers over her hair, then bent down and kissed the top of her head. Really, I loved her. I just didn't know how to take care of her sometimes.

I rubbed my arms, my fingers self consciously rubbing over the bumps where I had injected drugs into myself. I sighed again. Everything just felt wrong anymore. I didn't need to lie as much as I had. I didn't need to do any of the things that I had done.

Shaking off the thought, I heard a knock on the door. I quietly shut the door to my room and walked into the living room. I opened the front door and was attacked with a hug the minute I was about to say 'hello'. I looked down to see who the person who hugged me was, and found it was just Namine. She let go of me and smiled.

_Happy birthday! _She signed, then she handed me something. I looked down at the piece of paper that was now in my hand and saw what was on it. Namine had drawn a picture of me.

"Thank you," I said, signing the words at the same time. I hadn't really learned much sign language, but I had learned 'thank you' and 'you're welcome', along with some other basic signs. Roxas came in after her, and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's about time you turned sixteen," he teased. I could only laugh, because it was true. I had been waiting for it to come for a while, but I had pushed those thoughts to the back of my head for the last few months. It just really hadn't mattered, I guess.

"I know," I said, "Now I can do a lot of other things. I can drive now."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're not missing out on much, you know. There's really nothing special. Just more responsibilities."

"I believe it, but you know I like being responsible," Just kidding. I hated doing more things, like going grocery shopping and such, though, I knew that it would help Terra out, and Violet too, later in life. For now, all she needed was formula and diapers. Of course she would need other things, but that was all she needed now.

Namine looked around, then continued to walk aimlessly around the house. She looked around the kitchen, then peeked into Terra's bedroom, before entering my room and looking around. I guess she must have seen Violet, because she just decided to walk inside my room as if it were no big deal. I walked in after her and found her standing next to Violet's crib. I knew that's who she'd be after. Some times, I even wonder if Namine weren't deaf and mute, if she would be a better mother than me. I bet she would.

"By the way," Roxas started, handing me a box, "Happy birthday, I guess."

I looked down at the box in my hands and started to rip the paper off of it. I took the top off and reached inside, trying not to look at where I was reaching, I wanted to at least be surprised when I pulled whatever it was out. When I lifted my hand out of the box, I found a _Breaking Benjamin _cd, which was one of my favorites. I always loved them.

"I really didn't have any money," Roxas admitted, looking away from me, "So I'm sorry that it's such a stupid gift-"

I cut him off by throwing my arms around him, "Roxas, stop. I love it."

He smiled and brushed his fingers over my hair, "Really? I know you like them and everything, but I didn't think you'd actually like it."

Just as soon as he was done with his sentence, Namine seemed to come out of my room, squeeze in between us, and break us apart. I couldn't tell what she was signing, but I knew it was something about fighting.

"Namine, we weren't fighting," Roxas stated, as if she had gone crazy. His fingers worked at making signs, and then she tilted her head and nodded, then went back into my room.

"Um…what the hell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

He shrugged, "Namine thought we were fighting, or something. I really have no idea what was wrong, but she thought something bad was happening. Oh well. You can't really blame her for wondering, right?"

"Right," I answered him, nodding and looking away, "And if something were wrong, I would have had a witness to tell my story in the end."

Roxas shook his head, "Whatever," he told me playfully.

Roxas and Namine stayed the rest of the day. Terra didn't get home until really late, and then he went to bed. Namine fell asleep next to Violet's bed around ten at night, and Roxas said just to leave her there, because she actually liked sleeping on the floor a lot more than she liked sleeping in bed, which confused me. Usually it was the other way around, but maybe, since Namine could hear the vibrations, she would be able to hear if anyone was fighting outside her door, or for other reasons. Maybe she just liked it better, in some weird sense.

When I came out of my room at three in the morning, after getting ready for bed and throwing on my bathrobe, I went out to the living room to watch tv with Roxas, just for a little while, but when I came out, I found him laying on the couch, asleep. I held back a small laugh, he was really cute when he slept. So, I walked over to one of the small storage closets we had and pulled out a blanket, then draped it over his body, hoping that would make him warm, since the house sometimes got really cold at night.

I turned off the tv and lights, then walked back to my room and turned off the light there. I had already given Namine a pillow and blanket to sleep with, but she just held the blanket close to her body, as if she were a child, trying to make sure nobody took it from her and took it away. I climbed into bed and turned away from Namine and Violet, hoping I could get through a night without having to get the child a bottle.

* * *

**Well, I finally got KH : 3D! Yay! Oh, and I thought my friend was only going to stay for a day, but her mom let her stay even longer. That's why I haven't updated on my usual pattern. Sorry. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I wanted to go to that, but I couldn't. I got grounded before I could even ask my mom. Stupid me. XD No, sometimes I feel like a really suckish writer, just because I read other people's stuff (MonMonCandie, or Kiome Yasha), and I feel like I can't write anything. Oh well. Tis the way things work. **

**Into The Inferno 343 : I just got the game! It's really good. XD **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Wouldn't you like her to get better all together? XD **

**Ejp2000 : Yeah, he answered the question for her, luckily. Otherwise the men probably would have arrested her. **

**RBPhones16 : Yeah, I saw that they were starting to go to the hospital a lot. I'll try to stop that. XD Sorry you didn't like it!**

**Key To Oblivion : Yeah, the overdose will give her a wake up call and everything. She'll be getting better soon enough, I think. It depends on the length of the chapters. **

**Student Of The Arts : At least you understand I needed to spend time with her. I don't know if anyone else did. Hm…it did, didn't it? That scene was really sad. **


End file.
